When is a hero Joey?
by K.B Aleo
Summary: During his duel with Joey, Yugi comes down with a fatal illness and dies. Before his last breath, he gives Joey his puzzle, leaving Joey with the responsibility to save the world from evil. But can Joey take on this new responsibility?
1. Facing a new destiny

Author's note:I don't know where some of my ideas come from, especialy this! Hope you like it. I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Joey noticed Yami breathing hard as he drew his next card.  
  
"Yug, are you allright"asked Joey.  
  
"Fine"said Yami Yugi.  
  
But he wasn't. It was then and there that he held his chest, and fell back.  
  
"YUGI"gasped everyone.  
  
Pegasus just stared on.  
  
"YUGI"  
  
Joey ran across the arena to aid his fallen friend.  
  
"Yugi, we better get you to a hospital"said Joey.  
  
Yami Yugi reverted to little Yugi.  
  
"No way Joey, I'm not gonna maek it"  
  
"Don't say that Yug, of course you will"said Joey fear building up.  
  
Yugi took his Millenium puzzle off, and handed it to Joey.  
  
"Take it Joey, please, take it"said little Yugi.  
  
He felt the pressure as he fell back, and his soul was dragged away from his body.  
  
"Joey, check his pulse"urged Bakura.  
  
Joey did so. Tea and the others stared waiting for anw awnser. Joey looked back at them, and shook his head. Tea started crying, Tristan held her close.  
  
"Yugi, no"said Joey, tears falling out.  
  
He hugged Yugi's body close to his, and cried. Pegasus could care less.  
  
"Well, it seems Joey is the winner"said Pegasus.  
  
Joey paid no attention.  
  
"Get ready Joey, because soon you and I will duel. Ten minutes"  
  
Pegasus walked out.  
  
Joey wiped his tears.  
  
"Don't worry Yug, I'll beat Pegasus and bring your Grandpa back, I promise"said Joey. ***********************************************  
  
It was 10 minutes, and Joey was prepared to ented the arena.  
  
"Wish me luck guys, we gotta do this for Yugi"said Joey.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Take him down Joey"said Tristan.  
  
Joey nodded, and took the elevator down to the dueling arena, where Pegasus was waiting. After going through the procedures(shuffle decks, etc.)  
  
"Well Joey, this is quite a suprise. Don't feel bad when you lose, Yugi expected no more"said Pegasus.  
  
"Allright I've had enough talk Pegasus, let's duel"  
  
Each began with 2000 lifepoints, and drew their hands.  
  
"I'll go first. I'll start easy on you Joey. One monster in defence mode. Your turn"said Pegasus cheerfuly.  
  
Joey looked through his hand.  
  
"Allright, he's got a defense monster out. I'll just have to take it out, and this will do"he thought.  
  
Pegasus looked in Joey's mind.  
  
"I place one card face down, and summon FlameSwordsman in attack mode"  
  
ATK:1800 DEF:1600  
  
"Oh man, Joey you are so smart"he thought.  
  
"His face down card is Salamandra. He plans to power him up when I try to attack. But when he attacks, he'll find a little suprise"he thought.  
  
"FlameSwordsman, Flaiming Sword of battle"  
  
He struck, but hit an egshell.  
  
Joey:1200 Pegasus:2000  
  
"Hey, what gives"  
  
"You attacked Ryu Ran. His defence is 2600"  
  
"No, it's higher then my Swordsman's attack"  
  
"Hang in there Joey, you GOTTA win this for Yugi"said Tristan.  
  
Pegasus drew.  
  
"My next card will prevent any chance of that happening, go Toon world"  
  
"No, not those zany toon freaks"  
  
A pop up book appeared, and Ryu Ran went inside, and reemerged as Magna Ryu Ran.  
  
"Now Magna Ryu ran, attack"  
  
"Don't think so. Activate Salamandra. Your monster's attack is way too low"  
  
Flamswordsman was blasted away.  
  
Joey:900 Pegasus:2000  
  
"You were saying Joey"  
  
"But how, my Swordsman's attack was higher"  
  
"You should've watched my duel with Kaiba more carefully Joey boy. Toons can't be beaten with brute force alone. Now, to end my turn I'll place one card face down"  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"I can't attack his toons, so I'll have to find another way at his lifepoints. For now I can only defend"he thought.  
  
"I'm placing my monster in defence mode"  
  
"Reveal face down card, Gorgon's eye"  
  
Battle Warrior was turned to stone.  
  
"Every monster you play in defense mode will turn to stone, and when it's destroyed, half of it's defence will be deducted from your lifepoints. It's a permenant trap. Now I'll play my Dark Rabbit, and send it into Toon world"  
  
The rabbit came out smaller, with huge eyes.  
  
"Now, attack his battle warrior"  
  
His monster was crushed.  
  
Joey:400 Pegasus:2000  
  
"JOEY"gasped everyone.  
  
"What do I do? If I defend his monsters will finish me. But I can't attack those toons"thought Joey.  
  
"That's right Joey, and with my Millenium eye, I'll read every thought you have. That millenium puzzle is useless to you. Even without reading your mind, you deck has nothing to stop my Toon monsters, Yugi's millenium puzzle will soon be mine, then Bakura's ring"thought Pegasus.  
  
To be continued *************************************  
  
Not bad huh? Review please! 


	2. End of Duelist Kingdom

2  
  
"I'm getting pumbled here, I'm toast. Poor Serinity, Serenity! I have to keep going, for her"thought Joey drawing.  
  
"Let's take a look at what you got"thought Pegasus.  
  
But when her tried to look, all he saw there was Serenity.  
  
"No, this can't be! All Joey is thinking about right now is Serenity, I can't see what cards he has"thought Pegasus.  
  
"Allright Pegasus, here I come. I'm placing one card face down, then I'll summon Geruises in Attack mode"  
  
"Makes no diffrence, Joey is just an amatuer"thought Pegasus.  
  
"Magna Ryu ran, attack Geruises, end this duel"  
  
"Activate Trap card, Akuni with chain"  
  
"NO"  
  
"Way to go Joey"cheered Tristan.  
  
"That's right Joey, win this duel so I can win that puzzle from you"thought Yami Bakura.  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"Perfect"he thought.  
  
"Now I'm placing another card face down. Now I'll summon Red eyes Black Dragon in attack mode, with the equip card Dragon nails. That's not all, Akuni with chain raises his attack by another 500 points. Red eyes send his Toon back to the drawing board"  
  
Pegasus:700 Joey:400  
  
Pegasus drew.  
  
"No problem. You have no more traps to save you. Toon Rabbit, attack Red eyes"  
  
"Activate Chasm Spikes, this trap card destroys the attacking monster, and a quarter of it's attack is deducted from your lifepoints"  
  
Pegasus:350 Joey:400  
  
"You will not get the best of me you amatuer"  
  
Pegasus drew. Joey was shaking, his stomach in a nervous knot.  
  
"I have to win this duel, I can't lose"thought Joey. He drew.  
  
"I'll place one card face down, ending my turn"  
  
Pegasus drew.  
  
"I play a monster known as the Dark eyes Illusionist in attack mode"  
  
"What! But that thing has no attack. He he, it's a sitting duck, Red eyes, attack"  
  
But as soon as it attacked, it froze.  
  
"You activated it's special effect, all monsters that attack will be paralyzed"  
  
"Keep cool, you can still beat him"said Tristan.  
  
"Don't lose"said Tea.  
  
"Now I play Black Illusion ritual, sacraficing him"  
  
"You're sacraficing your best monster?"  
  
"No Joey, I'm summoning my best monster, say hello to Reliquished"  
  
It also had no attack power.  
  
"What effect does he have?"  
  
Red eyes was absorbed into Reliquished.  
  
"He can absorb monsters and use their power for himself. Even if you get a monster strong enough to defeat it, you'll lose lifepoints"  
  
"How can I possibly beat that? Wait, I still have a way"thought Joey.  
  
"Joey, don't you dare quit"said Tea.  
  
Joey nodded.  
  
"Allright deck, I only have one way of winning this match"thought Joey drawing.  
  
"Allright, Time Wizard. But I'll lose the lifepoints, I have to get him to play another monster"thought Joey.  
  
"I play one card face down, and play Akuni with chain"  
  
"Another one?"  
  
Relinquished was captured.  
  
"That ends my turn"said Joey.  
  
Pegasus drew.  
  
"No matter, I summon Steel Ogre grotto#2, and have him attack Geruises"  
  
"Activate Time Wizard"  
  
"NO"  
  
"Time roulette go"  
  
Joey's stomach had a huge knot as the roulettle went.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
The duel was over. ******************************************  
  
"Joey, I can't believe it"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"You can thank me later"said Joey entering his chopter.  
  
Tea and Tristan explained what happened to Yugi's Grandpa, he didn't take it well.  
  
Yami Bakura held a prize in his hand, the Millenium eye" *****************************************  
  
"What! The pharoah was killed, by who?"  
  
"He died while dueling someone named Joey Wheeler"  
  
Malik was fuming.  
  
"I was supposed to get my revenge, he'll pay. Wheeler will pay"  
  
To be continued ******************************************  
  
Please review, this story should get better now that we got Pegasus out of the way. 


	3. Suprise in the Puzzle

Chapter 3  
  
Joey sighed, walking the streets of Domino.  
  
"Yugi, I wish you could be here with me"sighed Joey.  
  
"Hey Joey"  
  
"Great, now I'm hearing his voice"  
  
"Joey, I'm here, in the puzzle"  
  
Joey looked inside the puzzle Yugi had given him.  
  
"Yug, is that really you in there"asked Joey shocked.  
  
"You bet"said Yugi.  
  
Joey had never been happeir or more relieved in his life.  
  
"Wow, it's really you! You aren't here to say goodbye, are ya"asked Joey.  
  
"as long as you keep this puzzle I'll be fine"said Yugi.  
  
"Cool man, wait until I tell the others"  
  
"You can't"  
  
"Why not Yug?"  
  
"They can't here me, only you can"  
  
"Oh well, it's good to know you're back Yug" ********************************************  
  
Rashid walked into the room Malik was sitting in. He was the only one who was allowed to carry on any kind of conversastion without being called by Malik.  
  
"Master Malik, which hunter shall I send out"asked Rashid.  
  
Malik thought for a moment, he had so many hunters.  
  
"Dispatch Pandora(A.K.A Arkanae)  
  
"Yes sir" ******************************************  
  
Joey sat down on a bench.  
  
"So how did ya get inside that puzzle Yug"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Well at least you're back. I wish you were there to see me beat the snoz out of Pegasus"  
  
"I knew you could beat him somehow! I'm proud of you Joey"said Yugi.  
  
"Thanks bud"  
  
"Well well well, what do we have here?"  
  
Joey looked up. This man was strange. He had a Black and Blue striped mask on his face, a Red tuxedo and long Red hat.  
  
"Where's the circus"asked Joey.  
  
"Ha HA, I enjoy your sense of humor Joey Wheeler"  
  
Joey stood up.  
  
"How did you know my name freak, and who are you"  
  
"My name is Pandora, and my master has sent me to defeat you"  
  
"Who's your master"  
  
"Maybe if you win I'll tell you. Fail and your mind goes off to the shadow realm"  
  
"I'll forget you just said that. Now let's duel"  
  
"Come with me, I know a dueling arena near by"  
  
"Becareful Joey, I don't trust him"warned Yugi. **********************************************  
  
"Let's duel"  
  
Joey:2000 Pandora:2000  
  
They were in some kind of abandoned wearhouse.  
  
"My Dark Magician, just where I wanted it"thought Pandora.  
  
"Why don't you go first Joey"asked Pandora.  
  
Joey nodded and looked through his hand.  
  
"I wonder what I should attack with first"thought Joey.  
  
"How about the 3rd one to the left"said Yugi.  
  
"I apreciate the help Yug, but this is my duel to fight"said Joey.  
  
Pandora didn't hear him.  
  
I summon Geruises in attack mode"  
  
Geruises had 1800 ATK and 1600 DEF  
  
"It's my move. I play one card face down. Then I summon the Dark Magician in attack mode"  
  
"Dark magician"gasped Yugi.  
  
"That's your favioroute card Yug"said Joey.  
  
"What the heck"asked Joey.  
  
This Dark magician looked diffrent, he was dressed in Red.  
  
"Dark Magician, attack Geruises"  
  
Joey:1300 Pandora:2000  
  
"Allright deck, don't fail me now"thought Joey.  
  
"I summon Flame Swordsman in attack mode. Then I'll place 2 cards face down, and end my turn"  
  
"Joey you are so slick"he thought with a grin.  
  
Pandora drew.  
  
"Very impressive Joey, but let's see how you do when I summon another Dark Magician"  
  
"Another!"  
  
"It's gonna be hard enough for Joey to defeat one, but 2"thought Yugi.  
  
"Dark Magician, attack"  
  
Joey smirked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Activate face down card, Akuni with chain"  
  
"A trap!"  
  
His Dark Magician(one of them)was captured.  
  
"That's right circus boy, and now I'm gonna activate my other down card, Salamandra. Akuni with chain raises my Swordsman's attack to 2300, not quite enough, but with Slalamandra, his attack increases to 3000! Now Swordsman, attack"  
  
Joey:1300 Pandora:1500  
  
"Let's see you Dark Magician take on my juiced up Swordsman now hotshot"said Joey.  
  
"Nice work Joey"said yugi.  
  
"Ha, he may have an edge now, but the first rule of any master magician is to save the best trick for last. HA HA HA"he thought.  
  
To be continued  
  
********************************************  
  
Neat, huh? Count on more cool duelists appearing later as we awnser the question When is a hero Joey? 


	4. Magician master

Chapter 4  
  
Joey:1300 Pandora:1500  
  
"Well, well well Pandora, you aren't so high and mighty now, are ya"said Joey.  
  
Pandora drew.  
  
"Now I'll place 2 cards face down, ending my turn"  
  
"Wiat a second, he leaft his Dark Magician in attack mode. Could he be laying a trap? He must be, so I'll set a trap of my own"thought Joey drawing.  
  
"I place one card face down and end my move"  
  
"It's show time Joey"  
  
Pandora drew, and gave a slither.  
  
"What'chya grinning about circus boy"  
  
"It's simple. First I'll play this card, the mezmorizing Brain control"  
  
"No"thought Yugi.  
  
"My Flameswordsman"  
  
"HA HA HA! Feeling so cocky now Wheeler?"  
  
"Keep laughing, I'm gonna be the one to win this duel"  
  
"We'll see when I activate one of my down cards. Black Magic ritual"  
  
"What's that"said Joey.  
  
"No!"gasped Yugi.  
  
"Now I sacrafice your Swordsman and my Dark Magician"  
  
"Your sacraficing your Dark Magician"gasped Joey in a questioning voice.  
  
"That's right, with 2 sacrafices I can now summon the Magician of Black Chaos"  
  
It has an attack of 2800 and defense of 2600.  
  
"Oh man, that thing's tough, but I'll beat it"thought Joey drawing.  
  
"I don't have anything strong enough to attack that thing, I need it to attack me. I can't play an attack monster or he'll get suspicous, I better play a defense"thought Joey.  
  
"I'll place one monster in defense mode"  
  
"My turn"  
  
Pandora drew.  
  
"In case you got any kind of trap set, I'll play this, Anti Magic arrows"  
  
"Anti Magic who?"  
  
"Anti Magic Arrows pin down your face down Magic and Trap cards, making them useless"  
  
"Oh no"gasped Joey.  
  
"Now my magician, attack his defense card"  
  
"Darn, now I'll have to beat him with a monster. But who? I'll have to draw for one"thought Joey drawing.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about"he thought.  
  
"I play Red eyes Black Dragon in attack mode. To increase his strength, I'll play the Magic card Dragon nails, raising his attack to 3000. Your monster's about to bite the dust, Red eyes, attack"  
  
"I don't thin so, activate trap, Nightmare Chains"  
  
"A trap!"  
  
"HA HA HA! That's right Joey, this put's your red eyes out of play. Now you have nothing that can stop me"bragged Pandora.  
  
"Not quite Pandora, in fact, I'm about to finish ya"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"Yes, now I play Baby Dragon in attack mode"  
  
"What do you plan to do with that, make my monster fall over in laughter? HA HA HA!"  
  
"Laugh all you want Circus freak, now I'm going to play the Time wizard"  
  
"Tike wizard!"  
  
"Time roulete, go!"  
  
"You fool, if this spinner fails you'll have nothing to stand against me"  
  
"Maybe not, but I know Time Wizard will come through"  
  
It did.  
  
"NO!"  
  
The time magic went off, making Magician of Black Chaos's attack 500!  
  
"Thousand Dragon, attack!"  
  
Joey:1300 Pandora:0000  
  
"It can't be!"  
  
"You lose creep"  
  
"Way to go Joey"said Yugi.  
  
Just then, Pandora was taken over, a millenium symbol on his forehead.  
  
"What the Heck?"  
  
"Joey Wheeler"  
  
"What happened to your voice?"  
  
"I am not Pandora, I have taken him over. Allow me to introduce myself" **************************************************  
  
Malik was in his chair speaking to Joey through Pandora.  
  
"My name is Malik. I sent Pandora to defeat you and banish you to the Shadow realm. It seems he's failed, but that makes no diffrence, I have other hunters who are more then qualified to crush you. The pharoah is gone because of you, and you shall pay for that loss dearly. Do you like masks Joey? I hope so, because you're going to be dueling them" ***********************************************  
  
"Masks"gasped Joey.  
  
"That's right Wheeler" ***********************************************  
  
"They're called the masks of Light and Dark. Theie decks are specialy designed for Tag team duels. So unless you plan to go 2 on 1, I suggest you find yourself a partner" *************************************************  
  
"We'll meet soon Wheeler"  
  
Pandora collapsed.  
  
"Now what Joey"asked Yugi.  
  
"First I'm gonna seriously boost my deck, better see your gramps"  
  
"What about a partner?"  
  
"I'll find one, right now I have some buisness to take care of"  
  
To be continued ************************************************  
  
Who will Joey's partner be? Or will he be forced to face the mask partners 2 on 1? Find out next time! Oh, and please review! 


	5. Curse mask

Chapter 5  
  
After buying dozens of packs with all but 10cents of his allowance, Joey now had another problem.  
  
"This is bad Yug, I have no idea when these masked clowns are supposed to show up, and finding a partner's going to be impossible. Who on earth besides you would partner up with me? Maybe Tea would, but she's not that much of a duelist. Tristan couldn't win a duel if his life depended on it, and Bakura isn't much of a duelist either. Oh man, I'm sunk!"  
  
"What about Kaiba?"  
  
"WHAT! Have you lost it Yug, Kaiba would never help me"  
  
"You did free him from Pegasus, besides who else do you have to turn to?"  
  
"Don't you think I would've asked Kaiba if I thought he would really help me? Looks like I have to 2 on one"  
  
"Wheelr"  
  
Joey jumped and spun around, it was Kaiba.  
  
"What are you saying about me Joey? I heared my name said"  
  
Kaiba was dressed in some kind of weird rock suit(Battle City)  
  
"Well, uma, you see-  
  
"Who were you talking to?"  
  
"My umgana, blah-  
  
"Who are these duelists you're talking about? I want awnsers Wheeler"  
  
"I was talking to Yugi"  
  
"I see, you poor thing"  
  
"AH! I'm not crazy, his spirits inside my puzzle, um, here"  
  
He gave Kaiba the puzzle.  
  
"So now what? Do I smash it?"  
  
"NO! Put it around your neck!"  
  
"Allriught, calm down"  
  
Kaiba did so.  
  
"Hey Kaiba!"  
  
"It is you"gasped Kaiba.  
  
He gave the puzzle back to Joey.  
  
"Now, what were you talking about?"  
  
"You see, wll um, here it goes"  
  
"Get on with it Joey"  
  
"Okay! After duelist kingdom I was challenged to a duel by some circus freak named Pandora. After I beat him, some creep named Malik took over his mind and said I was responsible for killing the pharoah, and told me that he was sending 2 duelists named the masks of Light and Dark. I have to find a partner or else I'll have to take them 2 on 1"  
  
"So you got the idea of choosing me"  
  
"Actually it was Yugi's idea"  
  
"Well tell Yugi he should pick partners more carefully"  
  
"He can hear you Kaiba"  
  
"We found you"  
  
Joey and Kaiba turned around.  
  
There were 2 duelists with duel disks(the one from Scars of Defeat and Face off) One was a midget in a Purple robe, with a White mask covering the left side of his face. The other was about 6 feet tall, with a Purple robe and a Black mask on the right sde of his face.  
  
"You must be the mask guys"  
  
"Looks like you found your partner"said mask of light.  
  
"No, I just refused his offer"  
  
"I wouldn't do that"  
  
Kaiba turned around, it was Mokuba.  
  
"What are you doing here, you're supposed to be at Kaiba corp"  
  
Joey saw the symbol on his head and those blank eyes.  
  
"Kaiba! Your brother's not normal, he's under mind control"  
  
"WHAT!" ***********************************************  
  
Malik sat in his throne with Rod in hand, speaking through Mokuba.  
  
"That's right Kaiba, I'm sure Joey allready told you about me so I won't waste our times by introducing myself. As you can see, I have your brother under my control" ***************************************************  
  
"I can make him do anything I wish, and all you can do is stand back and watch"  
  
"What do you want" *****************************************************  
  
"You are to duel with Joey using your dueldisks against the mask brothers. If you win Mokuba will be free from harm, but lose, and you'll both be banished to the shadow realm forever" *****************************************************  
  
Kaiba opened up his brief case and took out 2 dueldisks.  
  
"Here"he said tossing it to Joey. He put it on along with Kaiba.  
  
They inserted their decks in.  
  
"Time to duel"they said in usion.  
  
Mask of Light:2000 Joey:2000 Mask of Dark:2000 Kaiba:2000  
  
"I'll go first"said Kaiba.  
  
They all drew their hands.  
  
"I summon Battle Ox in attack mode"  
  
It had an attack of 1700 and defense of 1000  
  
"Then for my turn, I'll summon Alligator Sword, also in attack mode"  
  
"Is that the best you can do Joey? Give me a break Wheeler, being a partner means doing some actual dueling, not just throwing out any mediocre monster in attack mode"  
  
"C'mon Kaiba I'm just starting here"  
  
"Our strategie is perfect. Watch as we win without playing a single monster"said Mask of light.  
  
"What"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"You can't win a duel without playing monsters"  
  
"With this card we can. I play Curse mask, and place it on Joey's field"said mask of dark.  
  
"What's that do?"  
  
"Every turn this card will zap you of 500 lifepoints"  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
Joey:1500  
  
"I'll also play one for you Kaiba"said mask of dark.  
  
"No"gasped Kaiba  
  
Kaiba:1500  
  
"Now all we have to do is watch, as in just a few turns you'll have no lifepoints leaft, and then you'll be banished to the shadow realm"  
  
"I gotta get as their lifepoints fast"thought Joey drawing.  
  
"Nothing"he thought.  
  
"I pass my turn"  
  
"I'll play De-spell, destroying the mask on my field"  
  
"Too bad Joey can't"  
  
"Huh"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"If just one of you hit 0, you both lose"said mask of light.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me you don't have a De-spell Wheeler"  
  
Joey shook his head.  
  
"Gr"  
  
"HA HA HA! Too bad Kaiba"said mask of light.  
  
"We can't let them win"said Joey.  
  
To be continued *****************************************  
  
Is this the end? Will this story end badly for Joey? Found out next time! 


	6. New allie

Chapter 6  
  
"Allright deck, don't fail me now"thought Joey drawing.  
  
"Yes"he thought.  
  
"I place one card face down to end my turn. Kaiba listen, I have a plan, but yo have to play your Blue eyes for it to work"  
  
"And just why should I believe you? You're still the same chump I thrashed at duelist kingdom. In fact, Pegasus probaly just fell over laughing at you and had to surrender"  
  
Joey:1000  
  
"You want your brother Mokuba to live at the feet of the mind controlling freak Malik?"  
  
"Never"  
  
"Then just do it Kaiba. If not, I'll just quit this duel and cost us both the match"  
  
"Fine"said Kaiba.  
  
He was angry, but thought best if he just listened to Joey.  
  
"For my turn, I'll play a curse mask on Kaiba's side of the field"said mask of light.  
  
"I'll play one on Kaiba's side of the field also"  
  
Kaiba:500  
  
"Allright Wheeler, I'll do it. Go Blue eyes"  
  
"Perfect, now activate face down card, roulete spider, attach to Blue eyes"  
  
The blue eyes flew to the center.  
  
"You dult, you're going to sacrafice Blue eyes?"  
  
Joey:500  
  
"Not quite. In order to activate it I have to give up half of my lifepoints"  
  
Joey:250  
  
Blue eyes began to spin.  
  
"When Kaiba tells it to stop the Blue eyes will attack ANY target on the field. So if it points to one of you masked freaks it'll attack your lifepoints directly"  
  
"JOEY WHEELER"roared Kaiba.  
  
"You're going to risk everything on that mechanical arachnaid"said mask of light.  
  
"That's right, it's a risk, but it's the only way"  
  
"If this fails Wheeler, I'm going to make the Shadow realm look like a heaven comapred to what I'm going to do to you in it"  
  
"Would ya tell it to stop allready" ********************************************  
  
Malik watched the duel through the possesed Mokuba.  
  
"NO! If that spinner spider points to one of the masks, they'll lose"thought Malik.  
  
Standing in the shadows was Rashid, Malik's most loyal and powerful hunter. ***************************************************  
  
"What'chya waiting for"  
  
"Grr"said mask of light.  
  
"Blue eyes, stop"ordered Kaiba.  
  
The blue eyes began to slow down.  
  
"NO! At the rate it's going, it's going tp point to Wheeler"thought Kaiba.  
  
It pointed to Joey.  
  
"HA! You lose"said mask of light.  
  
"Who said he was done freak"  
  
It spun to Kaiba, then to mask of dark.  
  
"NO!"gasped mask of dark.  
  
The spider dissapeared, and Mask of dark was blasted away.  
  
Mask of Dark:0000  
  
"You lose"said Joey.  
  
Mask of light and dark vanished, they belonged to the shadow realm now.  
  
"Blast you"said Malik through Mokuba.  
  
"Let my brother go"ordered Kaiba.  
  
"Yes, and I will soon" *************************************************  
  
Malik had a smile on his face.  
  
"it's obvious I can't count of these weak hunters to crush you Joey, so I'll do it through another of my mind slaves. He holds the monster that no one can beat. It will destroy you in no time at all. As for you Priest Kaiba, I'll be coming for you" ***************************************************  
  
Mokuba collapsed.  
  
"MOKUBA"gasped kaiba catching him.  
  
"Thanks for helping me Kaiba"said Joey.  
  
He was about to walk away.  
  
"Joey"  
  
He turned around.  
  
"I should thank you as well, your strategy saved my brother and us. I owe you. It seems your skills have improved. I'll be interested to duel you again, but until that time I wish you luck."said Kaiba walking away with Mokuba.  
  
"Nice work Joey"said Yugi.  
  
"Thanks" ***************************************************  
  
Kaiba walked the streets with rage as he carried his little brother in his hands. He was alive, but would need some medical attention.  
  
"Malik"thought Kaiba"You've gone too far. I could care less what you want with Wheeler, but no one, and I mean no one messes with my little brother. I will make you pay the ultimate price" ***************************************************  
  
Malik sat in his chair, Rashid came to talk to him.  
  
"Are you sure it's necessary to use the Quite one"asked Rashid.  
  
"Yes. Joey's a pretty good duelist Rashid, he's proven that. However, he has yet to face the power of an Egyptian God card, HA HA HA!"  
  
To be continued ****************************************************  
  
Well you know the drill, review and keep reading When is a hero Joey? 


	7. Joey's Pupil

Chapter 7  
  
It was only a few minutes after Joey's victory over the masks of light and dark.  
  
"I told you Kaiba would help"said Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, because he was forced to"  
  
"I don't know. I think Kaiba's gotten a little respect for you as a duelist"said Yugi.  
  
"Yeah maybe you're right"  
  
"AHG"  
  
"Huh"  
  
Joey turned around. 3 boys about his age were circled around a little boy laying face down on the ground. He had short and spiked Black hair with a Darkish Grey T-shirt with a Black line going down the left side. He had Blue jeans and White sneakers with Black stripes.  
  
"With these cards we'll rock"said one.  
  
"Stop it right there"said Joey.  
  
"Who are you dweeb"asked one of them.  
  
"The name's Joey Wheeler. You give those cards back to that kid now"said Joey.  
  
"Man Joey, do you sound heroic"thought Joey.  
  
"Focus on them Joey"said Yugi.  
  
"Oh, right"thought Joey.  
  
"Why do you care about what happens to this kid?"asked another.  
  
"Because I don't like bullies picking on those smaller then them. Think you're so tough, huh? Well you can take those cards, but only if ya beat me in a duel for them"  
  
Joey put his deck into his duel disk.  
  
"Fine with me. It's a good thing I brought this"said the middle one. He had a dueldisk too  
  
"P-please, d-  
  
"It's okay kid, I can take this clown"  
  
"Let's duel"  
  
Joey:2000 Gang leader:2000  
  
They drew their hands.  
  
"Allright loser. I summon Flying Kamatari #1 in attack mode"  
  
It had 1200 ATK and 900 DEF.  
  
"No problem. First I'll place this face down. Now my Flameswordsman will take him down, attack with Flaming Sword of battle"  
  
Joey:2000 Gang leader:1400  
  
"Think you're so smart huh? Well check this out"  
  
He drew a card.  
  
"Yes"he thought.  
  
"I summon Twin Headed Fire dragon in attack mode"  
  
It had an ATK of 2200 and DEF of 1700.  
  
"Blast his Swordsman to ashes"  
  
"Uh uh, activate the trap card Skull dice. The number rolled detirmines your monster's attack power"  
  
It rolled 3.  
  
Now his monster's attack was only 550!  
  
"NO"  
  
"Swordsman, attack"  
  
Joey:2000 Gang leader:150  
  
"Allright then. I'll play a trap of my own, Spell Binding circle. This lowers your monster's attack by 700. So now it only has 1100 attack points"  
  
Joey snickered.  
  
"Now I summon a fire user as well. Dark Fire Soldier. Attack his Swordsman"  
  
It had an attack of 1700 and DEF of 1150.  
  
Joey:1400 Gang leader:150  
  
"No problem. I'm about to end this duel. I summon Red eyes Black Dragon"  
  
"AW"gasped the other 2.  
  
"No way, where did you get such a card?"  
  
"Red eyes attack"  
  
Joey:1400 Gang leader:0000  
  
"Here take the stupid cards" said the gang leader putting them in his hand. The 3 ran off.  
  
Joey helped the kid up.  
  
"Here, take'em"  
  
"I don't deserve them anyway. What kind of duelist has to rely on others to fight his battles? You keep them"  
  
"I've never heared such nonsense"  
  
"But it's true, I'm the worst duelist I know"  
  
"What's your name kid?"  
  
"Matt, why?"  
  
"Well Matt, you can be a good duelist if you put your heart in it"  
  
"What heart? I don't even have a home, I had to steal those cards from card shops. I was hoping to enter the next tournament with prize money, but I don't have what it takes"  
  
"Sure you can kid. I'll teach ya to be a good duelist"  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Sure, c'mon. You know the rules, right?" **********************************************  
  
They were in Joey's dining room. His father was out so he was home alone.  
  
"Allright, the first thing you need to know about being a good duelist is to never give up no matter how bad it looks. Until either you or your opponent hits 0 lifepoints, the match isn't over. If you ever forget that kid I'll have to hurt ya"  
  
"I won't, now what about strategies"  
  
"Sorry kid, that's not my place to teach ya. Every duelist has to come up with diffrent kinds of strategies. I'll duel you right now, just for practice"  
  
"Okay"  
  
They shuffled their decks and drew.  
  
"Let's see now. The only 2 monsters in my hand are Giant soldier of Stone and Gazzele the king of mythical beasts. Defence or attack? He's probaly gonna start out with a strong monster so I'll go on defence"he thought.  
  
"I place my monster in defence mode"  
  
"My move then. I'll place one card face down, and summon Swordsman of landstar, in attack mode"  
  
It had an ATK of 500 and DEF on 1200.  
  
"I remember him playing a trap for that kid. So he probaly has a trap down. I know I can beat hm since I saw his strategy earlier"he thought drawing.  
  
"I place one card face down. Then I'll attack with Seyaru"  
  
"I'll activate Graceful dice"  
  
He took a dice out of his pocket.  
  
"Please give a good one"he thought. He rolled it.  
  
"Yes, a 6. Now his attack is 3000. Attack his Seyaru"  
  
Joey:2000 Matt:1500  
  
"Nice, but now I activate the trap Attack and recieve. It does 700 damage to your lifepoints whenever I recieve damage"  
  
Joey:1300 Matt:1500  
  
"See kid, you came with your own strategy. Now it's my move"he said drawing. ******************************************************* 30 minutes later  
  
Joey:350 Matt:1000  
  
Joey had his Red eyes in defence mode, while Matt had his Blue eyes out.  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"I play Energy drain. This reduces your monster's attack to 0"  
  
"AH!"  
  
"I switch Red eyes to attack mode. I win"  
  
"Man, you're good"  
  
"You're good too. It was a close duel, you're one of the toughest opponents I've faced"  
  
"Well I won't stop dueling until I'm good enough to beat you" ***************************************************  
  
Serenity Wheelr was sleeping in her hospital bed. However, her sleep was soon interupted. The millenium symbol was one her head.  
  
Standing in the hospital room hidden from all was Malik.  
  
"Come to me my mind slave"  
  
To be continued ***********************************************  
  
A little long, but hey, it's a good story right? Well review and let me know!  
  
Author's note:The deck Matt uses is the exact same deck I own 


	8. When the Quite one isn't quiet

Chapter 8  
  
"Well I should be going Joey"said Matt.  
  
"Where? I thought you were homeless"  
  
"I am, but that's no reason for me to stay here''  
  
As Matt opened the door, a videotape was on the ground. Matt picked it up and handed it to Joey.  
  
"I wonder what it is"said Joey.  
  
"Let's find out"  
  
Joey popped in the videotape and pressed play.  
  
"Greetings Wheeler"said a voice hidden in the shadow"You are to arrive at Domino downtown area at 11:00 to duel Strings the quiet one"  
  
"Who is that"asked Matt.  
  
"I don't know, I can't even see the guy"  
  
"Refusing this duel would result in the death of your sweet little sister"  
  
"Where is she creep"demanded Joey.  
  
"They can't hear you, it's a videotape"said Matt.  
  
Joey fell over Anime style.  
  
"Bring your dueldsik of course. The loser will be banished to the shadow realm"  
  
"This is getting old"  
  
The tape ended.  
  
"I'll crush everyone you throw at me Malik. Eventualy there won't be anyone leaft but you, and me, then I'll crush you in a duel"thought Joey. *******************************************************  
  
"The video was delivered master Malik"said Rashid.  
  
"Good. Well Serenity, you'll soo see, I mean hear your brother duel"said Malik.  
  
Serenity was sitting in a Black chair, her wrists strapped down and legs, strapped together.  
  
"You'll never get away with this Malik. My brother will beat you and your henchman"  
  
"Don't call me by my name little girl. Just because Rashid can say it dosen't mean anyone can."said Malik. ********************************************************  
  
Joey was in the middle of the city, with Matt standing back.  
  
"Where are ya creep"  
  
"Joey"  
  
Joey turned around, it was somekind of Mime with the millenium symbol on his forehead.  
  
"Hello Joey, it's I, Strings the Quite one"  
  
"Allright freak, let's duel"said Joey slipping his deck into the dueldisk. Strings did too.  
  
"Let's duel"said Joey.  
  
Joey:2000 Strings:2000  
  
They drew their hands.  
  
"I don't have him yet. But I'll find a way"thought Strings.  
  
"I summon a monster in defence mode"said Strings. ****************************************************  
  
"Not so tough, huh"said Serenity.  
  
"Quite brat. Once master Malik defeats that twirp, he'll have no use for you"  
  
"My brother won't lose. Malik dosen't have the heart Joey does, he'll lose"  
  
"Don't get your hopes up. We can't kill you yet but we can torture you so I suggest keeping your mouth shut" *******************************************************  
  
"Your move Joey"said Strings.  
  
Joey looked through his hand.  
  
"I summon Alligator Sword in attack mode"  
  
It had an ATK of 1500 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"Attack his defence card"  
  
The monster was Revival Gem. ATK 1500, DEF 500. But the monster reformed.  
  
"What the heck?"  
  
"No way"gasped Matt.  
  
"You attacked Revival Gem" *******************************************************  
  
"This monster can't be destroyed. He'll reform again and again. Of course he's just a temporary defence. Soon the real danger will arise" ********************************************************  
  
"I draw"  
  
"Now I'll play 2 magic cards. Infinite cards, and Card of safe return"  
  
"What are those"gasped Joey.  
  
"This dosen't make sense"said Matt.  
  
"You know what they do"asked Joey.  
  
"Yeah, Card of safe return allows him to draw 3 cards whenever a monster revives or is reformed. Infinite cards let's him hold as many cards in his hand as he wants"  
  
"Ha! A lot of good that'll do, you'll just run out of cards faster"  
  
"We'll see about that Joey, now it's your move"  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"I COULD attack Revival gem, but that would just be a waste of time. SO I'll place this one card face down on the field, and end my turn"  
  
"My draw" ***************************************************  
  
"Yes, just what I needed"thought Malik. ****************************************************  
  
"I summon the egyptian God Orisis"  
  
"WHAT IS THAT"  
  
"Joey"gasped Matt.  
  
"This is a monster who can't be beaten. Let me explain how he works. His attack is detirmened by the nuber of cards in my hand. So right now Orisis's attack is 4000. Now my monster, attack his Alligator Sword and win this duel"  
  
"Don't think so, activate the trap card Chasm spikes"  
  
"Trap card!" ***************************************************  
  
"No! Orisis is vunerable to trap cards"thought Malik. *************************************************  
  
Joey:2000 Strings:1000  
  
"Very good Joey, but I play monster reborn to revive orisis. He only has 3000 attack points now, but still enough to destroy your Alligator Sword"  
  
Joey:500 Strings:1000  
  
"Joey, be very careful about the next card you play. orisis's effect will take 2000 points from whatever mode your next monster's in"  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"I place one monster in defence mode"  
  
"I'll play the trap card Jab defender. This will allow Revival gem to block all of your attacks. Since I revived Orisis, I draw 3 cards, raising his attack to 7000 points! And he'll only get stronger. With these 5 cards, I can't be beaten"  
  
"You aren't going to win this match"  
  
"Orisis, destroy his defense card"  
  
Flame Swordsman was gone. *******************************************************  
  
"He never had a chance"thought Malik. ******************************************************  
  
Kaiba was watching the duel hidden.  
  
"Interesting. If I had that card, no one could beat me"thought Kaiba. ******************************************************  
  
"I place one card face down, and a monster in defence mode"  
  
"My move. I draw, raising Orisis's attack to 8000! Now my monster, attack his defense card"  
  
"Activate Magic arm shieled, this will make Revival gem block your attack"  
  
"WHAT!" *******************************************************  
  
"No, he'll be in attack mode now, and that means" *************************************************  
  
Joey:500 Strings:0000  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Way to go Joey!"  
  
"I won, now give me back my sister"  
  
"Oh, you'll get your sister back. Arrive at the domino docks to pick her up"  
  
"Try any funny stuff Malik and you're dead meat" **************************************************  
  
Srenity was freed from the straps. Malik took over her mind, and had her take off the bandages.  
  
"He'll get Serenity back"thought Malik"However I've developed a link with Srenity's mind, which means I can take control of her whenever I wish. Oh the fun I'll have with her"  
  
"Rashid"  
  
"Yes master?"  
  
"I have plans for Serenity, so let her go, but I want her put to sleep first. Then we shall set it up so you and Joey duel"  
  
"Yes master"  
  
"And take this card"said Malik handing it to him.  
  
"As you wish"  
  
He walked off.  
  
"You will be mine Joey"  
  
To be continued *************************************  
  
Another long one. Well keep reviewing! 


	9. Friends and foes

Chapter 9  
  
Joey dropped off Serenity as his mother's house, then walked off. Her bandages were removed as her eyesight somehow improved. No one knew why, except Malik. Controling Srenity's mind somehow helped get her eyesight back, unlocking something.  
  
One week later  
  
But now other things were on Joey's mind. Kaiba had announced the battle city tournament taking place the very next day. It had been a week since he announced it. Joey had gotten a hang of the rules. But he was unaware of Kaiba's true intentions. **************************************************  
  
"That egyptian God Orisis, in the right hands, will be unstoppable. All I have to do is win it from that mime. I wonder where he is"thought Kaiba. ****************************************************  
  
"Rashid, prepare yourself. You and I are going to enter this Battle city tournament. Someone has Oblisk, and I'm going to get it, then with all 3 God cards, Wheeler will be crushed. Until then I think I'll weaken him"  
  
"You want me to duel him now?"  
  
"No Rashid, in fact instead of dueling him, I want you to go and find that God card. Duel everyone who enters this tournament until you get that card"  
  
"As you wish"  
  
"In the meantime, I have some buisness to take care of. It seems Joey's made himself a little friend, one who will be perfect as a mind slave. However, I have things to do with sweet little Srenity first" *****************************************************  
  
Serenity was on her way to visit Joey. She needed to talk to him quickly. She had not forgotten Malik, and she was scared he would come for her again. But these thoughts dissapeared as she was taken over.  
  
"Mind slave, locate Tea, one of Joey's friends. You'll know what she looks like. Bring her to me, alive"  
  
Malik showed her a mental image of Tea. *****************************************************  
  
Few hours later  
  
The announcement of battle city starting was just heared, and Joey was looking for his first opponent.  
  
"I wonder where Mai is? I've been looking forward to a rematch. On second thought, I better save her for the finals. I'm sure there are other duelists to face"thought Joey.  
  
"Wheeler"  
  
Joey spun around, it was Matt. However he had the millenium symbol on his forehead.  
  
"Malik! Let him go"demanded Joey.  
  
"If you want him back so badly you'll have to beat me in a duel, through him"  
  
"Where are you gonna duel me face to face you coward"  
  
"Face to face? HA! Why waste my time. I am a far superior duelist then you could imagine. Now let the match begin"  
  
He launched the projectors on his dueldisk. So did Joey.  
  
"Let's duel"  
  
Joey:4000 Matt:4000 **************************************************  
  
Tea opened the door to the knock.  
  
"Hello? Serenity?"  
  
Tea was then grabbed by possesed Hunters. Her parents weren't home so could do nothing. Tea struggled uselessly.  
  
"Don't bother struggiling, it just wastes time"  
  
Serenity slapped her across the face, causing Tea to fall to the ground. Tea seemed to be out of it.  
  
"Master Malik, we have her"  
  
"Excellent, keep her there, I'll be over as soon as I'm finished with buisness here"  
  
The hunters sat Tea on a chair. Serenity was handed rope, and she tied Tea's hands behind the chair tightly as Tea awoke.  
  
"Serenity, what are you doing"asked Tea.  
  
She inored her and tied her feet to the chair.  
  
"Master Malik is expecting you"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You'll see soon enough Tea" **************************************************  
  
"I'll start things off. Firs I'll place one card face down. Then a monster in defence mode. Ready for your move Wheeler?"  
  
Joey looked through his hand. A crowd was watching but he was concerned about winning the match.  
  
"I'll place a card face down too. But to make my move more original, I'll play my monster in attack mode. I play Swordsman of landstar, in attack mode" *****************************************************  
  
"What kind of amatuer does he take me for? With a measily attack of 500 it's obvious he's layed down a trap. I'll have a counter for that" *****************************************************  
  
"I'll place one more card face down. Then I'll summon Trap master in attack mode. Destroy his trap card"  
  
Skull dice was gone. Joey drew.  
  
"No problem, I got Trap destroyers too. I sacrafice my Swordsman of landstar to summon Jinzo to the field"  
  
It had an attack of 2400 and defence of 1500.  
  
"With Jinzo out your traps can't be played"  
  
Trap hole was gone.  
  
"Now Jinzo, destroy his Trap master"  
  
Matt/Malik drew.  
  
"Now it's time to spice things up. I sacrafice my defence monster to play the Summoned Skull. Blast his Jinzo to ashes"  
  
Summoned Skull had an attack of 2500 and defense of 1200.  
  
Joey:3900 Matt:4000  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"I'll play Alligator Sword in attack mode, along with Fairy box. Now my monster's safe"  
  
"Not for long"  
  
He drew.  
  
"I summon Darkfire Soldier to the field in attack mode. I can't attack so I'll end my turn"  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"I sacrafice Alligator Sword to summon Flame Swordsman. Then I'll play the magic card Shield and Sword"  
  
"AHG" ************************************************  
  
"Where did HE get such a rare card"thought Malik. ************************************************  
  
Joey:3900 Matt:3600  
  
"Not bad Joey. But watch this"  
  
He drew.  
  
"I set 2 cards face down. Then I summon Mr. Volcano in attack mode"  
  
It had an attack of 2100 and defense of 1300.  
  
"Then I'll activate the face down equip card Salamandra. Raising his attack to 2800"  
  
"Darn"thought Joey.  
  
"Destroy his monster"  
  
Joey:2900 Matt:3600  
  
"Man, what a match"  
  
"Now this is a show to remember"  
  
"Ready for defeat Wheeler? You CAN'T win? Your own friend will be the final chapter in your life" ***********************************************  
  
"Face facts Joey, once I defeat you your rare Jinzo will be mine. Then I'll go for the kill"  
  
To be continued 


	10. Approaching the finals

Chapter 10  
  
Joey:2900 Matt:3600  
  
"I have to do something before that thing really does some damage to my lifepoints"thought Joey drawing.  
  
"I summon one monster in defence mode, and end my turn"  
  
"Nice try. Reveal face down card, the magic card Dark Hole. This destroys all monsters on the field"  
  
"Thanks for destroying your monster"  
  
"Ah, but monsters don't stay gone, which Monster reborn will prove"  
  
"Ah no!"  
  
Mr. Volcano was back.  
  
"Now attack his lifepoints directly Mr' Volcano. Show no mercy"  
  
Joey:800  
  
Joey fell back to the ground in pain.  
  
"Now what, my score isn't half of his. I can't quit, there has to be a way"thought Joey.  
  
He stood up, and drew.  
  
"First I'll place one card face down. Then I'll summon Baby Dragon in attack mode"  
  
Matt snickered. *******************************************************  
  
"You fool, don't you think I know you have Time wizard face down. Now you'll pay the rest of your lifepoints for making such a mistake: ***************************************************  
  
Joey snickered.  
  
"Activate Energy drain. This reduces your monster's attack to 0"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oh yeah. Now I'll have Baby Dragon destroy it"  
  
Matt:2400  
  
"Now for the moment we've all been waiting for. I summon Time Wizard. Time roullete go" ****************************************************  
  
Tea just sighed as the possesed Serenity sat in front of her.  
  
"Serenity, you have to fight it. What would Joey think of what you're doing?"  
  
That did it. Serenity felt her connection with Malik sliiping. Tea could see it.  
  
"What, where am I? Who are you, and why are you tied up like that"  
  
"Never mind, just untie me quick"  
  
Serenity did so, but then they were grabbed by the hunters. Tea kicked him hard in the leg, and shoved the one holding Serenity down. They quickly stormed out. *****************************************************  
  
Malik noticed it as the spinner was coming closer to it's stop.  
  
"No more Mr. Nice guy, I'll save you for the finals Wheeler" ****************************************************  
  
Matt collapsed.  
  
"MATT!"  
  
Joey ran over and kneeled beside him. Everyone was surrounding them closely.  
  
"No, don't go"sobbed Joey.  
  
No pulse, no heart rate, he was gone.  
  
"Grrr, MALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK!" *****************************************************  
  
3 days later  
  
Joey was now at the finals. He had taken 2 locater cards from Matt, and the other 3 were easy. He was the first to arrive along with Mai.  
  
"Hey Mai''  
  
"I was hoping to see you here. You better make it far enough for our rematch Wheeler"  
  
"You know it Mai"  
  
"Mai? Joey never told me about you"said Serenity.  
  
She had joined Joey after the incident with Matt.  
  
"You must be Serenity. I was told about how Joey was at the duelist kingdom tournament just because he wanted to get you the prize money for eye surgery"  
  
"Yeah, Joey's the greatest"said Serenity.  
  
"Nice to see you here Wheeler"  
  
It was Kaiba.  
  
"I look forward to a rematch"  
  
"You dueled him Joey?"  
  
"Yes. The only reason he lost was because I dueled him with a new system he wasn't accustomed to. When I defeat you this time there will be no excuses, got it?"  
  
Joey nodded.  
  
"Hello there"  
  
Joey turned around, it was Bakura.  
  
"Bakura? You're in this tournament?"  
  
"Thought I'd suprise you"  
  
"Congrad my man"  
  
"I never knew you were a duelist"said Mai.  
  
The next person made Joey cringe. It was Rashid.  
  
"Who are you"asked Joey.  
  
He just snickered. The next was a mysterious woman in a White dress.  
  
"And you would be"asked Mai.  
  
No awnser.  
  
"Well she's awfully polite"retorted Mai.  
  
The next to enter the picture was Espa Roba.  
  
"That's Espa Roba, they say he uses Psychic powers to duel"said Mai.  
  
"He's Psycho?"  
  
"Psychic Joey"said Mai.  
  
The last was Malik. He walked up to Joey.  
  
"Hello there Joey"  
  
"You know my name?"  
  
"You'll figure it out soon enough"  
  
To be continued ***********************************************  
  
The finals begin next time! The finals will follow a storyline very simalar to the finals in the actual shows, and most of the match ups will be ones that actualy take place. Please Review! 


	11. An invincible field

Chapter 11  
  
All the praticapants were called into some weird room, with a bingo machine full of balls with numbers on them.  
  
"Everyone pick a ball. The number on that ball will be your number"  
  
Joey got 5, Espa 6, Rashid 3, Malik 4, mystery woman 8, Kaiba 7, Mai 1, and Bakura 2.  
  
"Now put your balls back into the machine. The balls will mix up and come out. The 2 numbers that come out will detirmine the first match"  
  
The balls swirled around until 2 of the balls came out. 2 and 6.  
  
"The first match will be between Espa Roba and Bakura"  
  
Unknown to everyone else, that's when Yami Bakura came out.  
  
(Note:In the show the first ,atch features Yugi and Bakura but Yugi isn't here right now, is he?) ******************************************************  
  
After shuffiling eachother's decks, Bakura and Roba took their places.  
  
"Wait a second. I remember having a dream about Bakura looking like that"thought Joey.  
  
"I don't think it was a dream"said Joey.  
  
"Obviously"said Joey.  
  
"Who are you talking to"asked Serenity. He forgot she was there next to him.  
  
"Um, no one sis, HA HA HA"he laughed nervously.  
  
"Let's duel"  
  
Roba:4000 Bakura:4000  
  
"For my turn I'll place this monster in attack mode. The Morphing Jar"  
  
It had and ATK of 700 and DEF of 400.  
  
"Ha! What a joke! I summon Reflect bounder. Destroy his Morphing Jar"  
  
Roba:4000 Bakura:3000  
  
They had to discard their hands and draw new ones.  
  
"Now I'll summon Dark Assailant in attack mode"  
  
Roba drew.  
  
"What a joke, if you wanna forefit just do so"  
  
Bakura snickered.  
  
"Is he on the verge of somekind of breakdown"asked Mai.  
  
"What is up"asked Joey.  
  
"What is Bakura up to? He didn't even lay down any kind of trap"thought Yugi.  
  
"Now I'll sacrafice Reflect bounder for the Fiend Mega Cyber"  
  
It had an ATK of 2200 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"Show now mrecy, destroy his Assailant"  
  
Roba:4000 Bakura:2000  
  
"I'll start by summoning Dragon Zombie to the field. Then the magic card Ectoplasmer. It tkaes my monster's soul, and fire that energy at you"  
  
Roba:3200 Bakura:2000  
  
"Next, the magic card Change of heart. Then I'll use Ectoplasmer on him, making him useless to you"  
  
Roba:2100 Bakura:2000  
  
"Now, for my next monster, one who will assure victory. Dark Nepharioa in attack mode(Note:I don't know it's actual attack power)  
  
It had an ATK of 1700. Roba got his souless Mega Cyber back.  
  
"I'll sacarfice my Mega Cyber to summon the all powerful Jinzo!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2400 and DEF of 1500.  
  
"Now my monster, destro Nepharioa"  
  
Roba:2100 Bakura:1300  
  
Doing that spreaded ashes throughout the field.  
  
"What is that?"gasped Roba.  
  
"Not much. I'll just lay one monster in defence mode"  
  
"Allright then, Jinzo attack"  
  
But when Jinzo attacked, he was destroyed, and really warped the score.  
  
Roba:900 Bakura:2500  
  
"What's going on here"gasped Roba.  
  
"It's simple once you get used to it. Destroy Dark Nepharioa changes the field, one with a resident spirit"  
  
"Resident spirit?"  
  
"That's right Espa Roba. Everytime your monsters attack, half of their attack will be deducted from YOUR lifepoints and added to MY lifepoints. There are only a few monsters unaffected, care to bargain if you have it?"  
  
Espa drew.  
  
"Okay, go Cyber Raider, attack his defense card"  
  
But he was destroyed.  
  
Roba:200 Bakura:3200  
  
"Now I'll switch my defense monster to attack mode, the Man eater bug, and use Ectoplasmer on it. It has an attack power of 450 so that means the blast will wipe out 225 of your lifepoints"  
  
Roba:0000 Bakura:3200  
  
"Thanks for the Jinzo"said Bakura as he swiped it from Espa who was kneeling on the floor.  
  
"No way, how can anyone beat THAT power"gasped Joey.  
  
"I wish I knew"thought Yugi. ***************************************  
  
Everyone(except Roba) entered back into the room, and the balls went off again. The numbers were 5 and 3.  
  
"The next match will be between Joey and Malik"  
  
Rashid walked up to Joey.  
  
"Try to keep me entertained"  
  
"So YOU'RE Malik! Well Malik, I'm going to make you pay, I'm NOT losing this match"  
  
Unaware to Joey, the REAL Malik was watching on.  
  
"Rashid will finish him off"thought Malik"Then I'll finally have my revenge"  
  
To be continued *************************************************  
  
It's Joey Vs Rashid, next time! REVIEW! 


	12. Trapped

Chapter 12  
  
Joey shuffled his deck, never taking his eyes off Rashid, who he thought was Malik. Rashid shuffled his deck as well. After a moment or so, they placed their decks in the slots of their duel disks.  
  
"C'mon Joey, crush Malik and make him pay for what he did to my brother"thought Kaiba.  
  
"Is that really Malik"asked Mokuba.  
  
"Yes, he is"said Kaiba.  
  
"He looks kinda diffrent"  
  
"You mean you saw him!"  
  
"I think so"  
  
Joey wasn't listening, his focus was on Rashid.  
  
"Be careful Joey, Malik is going to be tougher then anyone you've dueled, even pegasus"said Yugi.  
  
"I know, but I have faith"thought Joey.  
  
"You can do it Joey. I have faith in you, I'd bet my life on it that you'll win"said Serenity.  
  
"C'mon Joey, I wanna face you in the next round so you better not lose"  
  
"Don't count on it Mai"said Joey.  
  
He focused back on Rashid.  
  
"Malik! I'm going to make you pay, for all the things you've done, the pain you've caused. Now Malik, let's duel"  
  
Joey:4000 Rashid:4000  
  
They both drew.  
  
"How's this for a move. I'll summon Alligator Sword in attack mode, then place one card face down. Bring your worst Malik"  
  
"As you wish"  
  
He looked through his hand.  
  
"I'll place 2 cards face down. Your turn"  
  
"Hm, he didn't play a monster so either he's crazy, or has a trap set up. If that's the case, I better prepare myself"thought Joey.  
  
He drew.  
  
"Now I'll summon Gilfried(sorry for the spelling)the iron night"  
  
It had an ATK of 1800 and DEF of 1600.  
  
"That ends my turn"  
  
Rashid drew.  
  
"Very well, I'll place 2 more cards face down. Your turn"  
  
"This is really geting annoying"said Joey drawing.  
  
"Now I'll summon Rocket Warrior to the field in attack mode"  
  
It had an ATK of 1550.  
  
Rashid drew.  
  
"You know you're going to have to play a monster sometime to win"  
  
"What if I told you I allready did"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Reveal 3 face down cards"  
  
3 monsters appeared out of the cards.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"These apre special monsters Joey. They're called Trap monsters. Attacking them is useless because Trap monsters will act as traps if attacked and destroy that monster"  
  
"How am I supposed to beat that?"  
  
"My monsters have a total attack of 1600, just enough. Now my monsters, attack Alligator Sword"  
  
Joey:3900 Rashid:4000  
  
"How's Joet supposed to beat a monster that's a trap at the same time"asked Mai.  
  
"C'mon Joey, I believe in you, remember all the horrible things he's done"said Serenity.  
  
"This dosen't look good. How's Joey supposed to beat traps that are monsters? Of course"thought Yugi.  
  
"Your arachnids don't scare me Malik"said Joey drawing.  
  
"Now you're in for it. I sacrafice Rocket Warrior to summon Jinzo"  
  
"AW!"  
  
"You better be scared. Jinzo makes all traps useless which means he can destroy your monsters"  
  
The trap monsters were gone.  
  
"Now Gulfired, attack his lifepoints"  
  
"You activated my trap"  
  
"Are you out of your mind? Jinzo makes all traps useless"  
  
"Not quite. You see I layed a field card out"  
  
"You did? So"  
  
"Let me reveal it, the temple of doom. This field makes all monster effects useless"  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Now for the trap card Anubis Judgement. This rare trap destroys all monsters on the field and half of their attack will be deducted from your lifepoints"  
  
Joey:1800 Rashid:4000  
  
"Don't bother trying to play Magic cards because they too are useless"  
  
"Oh no. Darn, I guess it's over, there's no way I can stand up to that. No I can't let this chump get the best of me"thought Joey.  
  
He drew.  
  
"That's what I'm tlking about"thought Joey.  
  
"I play the card Giant truni. This will send all Magic and trap cards back to yuor hand, including the field"  
  
"Won't work, your magic cards are useless. Now, I'll set 2 cards face down"  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"I'll have to defend for now"thought Joey.  
  
"I place one monster, in defence mode"  
  
"My turn"  
  
Rashid drew.  
  
"Now I'll place 2 more cards face down. Then this card"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Card of Ophen. One of the components to summon the monster that will ultimately defeat you"  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"I'll summon another monster in defence mode"  
  
Rashid drew.  
  
"Not what I need, but it will help later"thought Rashid.  
  
"I pass my turn"  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"It's Seyaru, the card I won from Matt. I can summon him and give Malik a run for the money"thought Joey.  
  
"I sacrafice both of my monsters to summon Seyaru. Attack Rashid's lifepoints directly"  
  
"Activate trap monsters"  
  
"No, not again!"  
  
Seyaru was gone.  
  
"Now my monsters, attack his lifepoints"  
  
Joey:200 Rashid:4000  
  
"Joey, you can't, lose"said Serenity feling defeated.  
  
"I hate to say it, but this looks like the end for him"said Mai.  
  
"Ha! You should surrender now Joey, you CAN'T win this match"said Rashid.  
  
"Man, Malik's better then I thought. How can I beat him. Wait a second, there might be a way"thought Joey drawing.  
  
"Yes! Now I play Swordsman of landstar in attack mode and place one card face down"  
  
Rashid drew.  
  
"Monsters, attack and end this duel"  
  
"I don't think so Malik. Activate Skull dice"  
  
"What is this!"  
  
"The number will detirmine how much you monster's attack get's decreased"  
  
It was a 6.  
  
Joey:200 Rashid:3500  
  
To be continued *****************************************  
  
Does Joey have a chance? REVIEW! 


	13. Darkness after dawn

Due to popularity the Fic shall continue!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Allright, maybe now I can win this match and beat Malik once and for all"thought Joey.  
  
"I draw"said Rashid drawing.  
  
"Yes, Swords of revealing light, perfect"thought Rashid.  
  
"I play Swords of Revealing Light!"  
  
He slapped it on the field.  
  
"WHAT! Oh man, I can't attack!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Hopefully this will give me the time I need to draw the third component of the ritual that will summon the monster to destroy Joey"thought Rashid.  
  
"Looks like Rashid is getting ready to summon his ultimate card, Joey Wheeler is as good as done for"thought Malik.  
  
"Be careful Joey, he must be up to something"said Yugi.  
  
"Relax, I'll win"said Joey drawing.  
  
"Who is he talking to?"asked Serenity.  
  
"I'd rather not know"said Mai.  
  
"Now I summon my Panther Warrior in attack mode. That ends my turn"  
  
Rashid drew.  
  
"No! Not what I needed"thought Rashid.  
  
"I pass this turn"  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"Now Malik, now you'll wish you never used Matt against me. I sacarfice my monsters on the field to summon Seyaru, the card I won from him! Now Malik, let's see ya beat this!"  
  
ATK:2500 DEF:2300  
  
"Seyaru may be mighty, but he pales in comparision to my next beast"thought Rashid.  
  
He drew.  
  
"YES!"he thought.  
  
"Joey Wheeler"said Rashid in a tone that sugested a change of mood.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"This duel has gone on long enough, it's time to end this duel. Prepare yourself Joey, now I'll summon a monster that will bring about your ultimate defeat!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"I play Shonshin ritual. Now I sacrafice Shonshin ritual, Card of Opehn and the Field temple of doom to summon a creature with power beyond anything in your deck"  
  
A swirl of Black mist consumed the sky.  
  
Thunder was roaring everywhere. Serenity hugged close to Mai, afraid.  
  
"What is that!"gasped Tea.  
  
"Joey can win still, right?"asked Serenity.  
  
"I'm sorry Serenity but I really don't know!"said Mai.  
  
"Malik, how can he be so powerful?"thought Bakura.  
  
"Finally, the end of Joey Wheeler. It would figure it would take my best and most loyal hunter to win this"thought Malik.  
  
Out of the mist stepped a giant Red scorpion of immense power.  
  
"Now, I introduce Selket! The beast that will bring about your demise!"  
  
Joey was sweating badly.  
  
"Man! How, what? What kind of beast is that!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Now watch it's allmighty power! Selket, engulf Seyaru!"  
  
Selket used it's claws and engulfed Seyaru, making Serenity turn away and cry.  
  
"It's okay kid"said Mai patting her.  
  
"No it's not, my brother's gonna lose to that creep! Then he'll do whatever he wants with me!"cried Serenity.  
  
Joey:50 Rashid:3500  
  
"No Serenity?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Have a little faith sis, I know it looks bad but this duel ain't over yet, just watch. Please, be there for me"pleaded Joey.  
  
Serenity looked towards him.  
  
"Allright"  
  
"That a girl"said Joey.  
  
He turned his head towards Rashid.  
  
"It's my move"said Joey drawing.  
  
"Remember, you still can't attack, and my monster is unbeatable!"  
  
"You just keep thinking that way Malik"said Joey.  
  
"This is what I'm talking about"thought Joey.  
  
"I summon myAx Raider in attack mode. Then I set 2 cards face down, and end my turn"  
  
"What is he up to?"thought Kaiba.  
  
Rashid drew.  
  
"Yes, that's it! The copy of Ra!"thought Rashid.  
  
"I play the magic card Temple box, this allows me to summon a monster on the next turn without a sacrafice. Take a look who I'm summoning"  
  
A holographic image of the card was shown to all.  
  
"IT CAN'T BE! IT'S THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"No!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Oh yes, and with this card you'll be crushed on my next turn!"  
  
Thunder roared even louder, and lightning was seen striking outside the duel arena.  
  
"Now Rashid will crush this fool"thought Malik.  
  
"Huh?"he gasped silently as light was above both Joey and Rashid.  
  
In an instant, the lightning struck them both down to the ground, flatening them.  
  
"JOEY"yelled Serenity and tried to run towards the arena but Kaiba grabbed her arm.  
  
"If you run in there Joey will be disqualified"said Kaiba.  
  
"How can you even think about that now you jerk? My brother could be dead for all we know, and all yuo care about are your stupid tournament rules!"  
  
The smoke cleared, and both were lying on the ground, badly hurt.  
  
"RASHID!"yelled Mlaik.  
  
"Rashid!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"You mean, he's not Malik?"asked Serenity.  
  
"Wait, how do you know his name's Rashid?"asked Mai.  
  
All heads turned towards Malik. Malik knew there was no way around it so he took out the Millenium Rod.  
  
Serenity gasped.  
  
"Yes, I'm Malik"he said.  
  
The woman in the White robe seemed unphazed by what was happening. **************************************************  
  
"Joey"  
  
Joey opened his eyes, he was in a classroom with all of his friends waiting.  
  
"Get up Joey, you can do it"said Serenity.  
  
Yugi, Serenity, even Mai was there. He took all of their hands and stood. *****************************************************  
  
"He's alive!"cheered Serenity.  
  
Rashid didn't move.  
  
"Rashid can't continue so the winner by default is Joey Wheeler"  
  
"Darn you Joey! NO!"  
  
Green light surrounded him, and Malik held his head in pain.  
  
"What now"said Kaiba sounding annoyed.  
  
When the light disperesed, Malik looked diffrent. His har was sticking out like spikes and his face looked older.  
  
"At last"he said.  
  
"What the heck!"gasped Tea.  
  
"Who are you?"asked Joey.  
  
"Call me Yami Malik, and you better prepare yourself four our duel"he said before walking away.  
  
TBC ************************************************  
  
Yami Malik? NOW what's Joey supposed to do? REVIEW! 


	14. Yami Malik's Sick Game

Chapter 14  
  
"Bingo Machine, go!"  
  
The balls all scrambled through and finally a number came out.  
  
"Mai Valentine"  
  
"Allright, looks like I'm finaly up"said Mai.  
  
Another number soon popped out.  
  
"Namu"  
  
Everyone gave a stare of disgust at Yami Malik, who just snickered.  
  
"Good luck"said Yami Malik before walking out.  
  
"Um Mai, you might wanna, um-  
  
"What, oh c'mon Joey I can take this punk, just watch"said Mai walking out.  
  
"Be careful Joey, Yami Malik seems far more dangerous then his other half"warned Yugi.  
  
"I know, and I still have Bakura to worry about"said Joey.  
  
"I'm the one you better worry about Joey"said Kaiba walking out. ********************************************  
  
Mai stood in wait as Yami Malik walked out, all stares on him. Rashid was in the medical facility, unconcious. Yami Malik took his place on the platform. Instead of going through normal procedures Mai and Yami Malik just shuffled their own decks.  
  
"Mai, I hope you know this will be no ordinary match. This will be a Dark Game"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"It's simple, the winner walks out, the loser will pay a heavy price of a slow death"  
  
"Enough with your pathetic head games Malik, let's get to where I start kicking your butt"said Mai.  
  
"Mai, he's not joking!"yelled Joey.  
  
"Stay out of this Joey, he's mine"said Mai.  
  
"DUEL!"  
  
Mai:4000 Malik:4000  
  
"I summon Dunames the Dark Witch, in attack mode! Your move Malik!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1800 and DEF of 1050  
  
"Very well. I place one card face down, and Revival Gem in defence mode"  
  
ATK:1500 DEF 500(just as a refresher)  
  
"Kinda gross"said Serenity.  
  
"Now my Dark Witch, Vanquish his Revival Gem"  
  
It was splattered, but came back!  
  
"What the heck!"gasped Mai.  
  
"He's called "Revival" Gem. He'll come back everytime you destroy it. Now since you wasted your turn I think I'll make good use of mine"said Yami Malik drawing.  
  
"Now, I play Gam Breeding Machine. Every turn it will produce a slime token, which will be used to sacrafice, now it's your move!"  
  
The first Slime Token popped up.  
  
Mai drew.  
  
"Attack the Slime Token!"  
  
"Activate Jam Defender! With this Revival Gem will block all of your attacks!"  
  
"What!"  
  
Revival Gem took the blow and came back.  
  
"My move, I draw, and create the 2nd Slime Token"said Yami Malik.  
  
Mai drew.  
  
"Well Malik get ready, because your strategy is about to go down the drain!"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I play Harpie's Feather Duster"  
  
"Allright Mai! Way to go!"cheered Joey.  
  
Yami Malik merely snickered at the destruction of his cards.  
  
"Now I set one card face down, now my Dark Witch, destroy his Slime token!"  
  
Yami Malik:2500  
  
Yami Malik drew.  
  
"Nice move, now here's mine! I sacrafice my remaining Slime Token and Revival Gem to summon the Masked Beast Gest Guardian!"  
  
It had an ATK of 3300 and a DEF of 2500.  
  
"Holy smokes, look at that thing's power!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Now destroy her Witch!"  
  
It's attack was blocked by a Glass wall.  
  
"You activated my Mirror wall! It will cut the attack of your monster in half!"  
  
"Grr"  
  
"Now Dunames, destroy his Gest Guardian!"  
  
Yami Malik:2350 Mai:4000  
  
"Wow, Mai's crushing him!"cheered Joey.  
  
"Go Mai!"cheered Tea.  
  
Yami Malik snickered.  
  
"What are you smiling about?"asked Mai unworried.  
  
"Destroy Gest Guardian activated it's special ability! Now behold the Mask of Regnance! Now I control your monster!"  
  
Dunmaes was under Yami Malik's control.  
  
"Next I play Remove trap to destroy your mirror wall!"  
  
"No, it can't be!"  
  
"Now my Dark Witch, attack!"  
  
Mai:2200 Yami Malik:2350  
  
"Mai!"gasped Joey.  
  
"I'm fine"said Mai drawing.  
  
"I play Pillager card! I get to steal one card from your hand"  
  
Yami Malik walked over and showed her his hand. Mai saw Ra, and took it.  
  
"With Ra, Yami Malik's toast!"cheered Joey.  
  
"Now I play Elegant Egotist to summon My Harpie Lady Sisters! Next I sacrafice all 3 to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!"  
  
Yami Malik snickered. The summon was made, but Ra was only a Ball.  
  
"Mai, do you remember Joey, Tea and Serenity?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Then picture them in your mind"  
  
Mai tired, but found she couldn't.  
  
"Joey, wiat, who are they/"asked Mai.  
  
Yami Malik snickered.  
  
"What's going on Mai, how could you forget us? What's going on?"asked Joey.  
  
"Mai, are you allright"asked Tea to a trembiling Mai.  
  
Mai saw an image of Joey, Tea, and Serenity running away and mentay chased after them, but they were gone.  
  
"I told you this was a Dark Game. Every Monster you lose will represent a memory of someone, now that the memories of those you hold dear are gone, you are vulnerable and alone"  
  
Joey and the others cheered but Mai couldn't hear them.  
  
"They no longer exist to you. Since you can't read the Egyptian Text on Ra, it can't attack or defend you! Now Mai, you're leaft open for a direct assault!"  
  
TBC ********************************************  
  
Ouch! What's Mai to do? REVIEW! 


	15. Tragic Climax to a Tragic Duel

Chapter 15  
  
"What's going on here?"asked Joey.  
  
"Hmm"hummed Kaiba.  
  
"It's my turn now Mai"said Yami Malik drawing.  
  
"Millenium Shackles of the Arms,in attack mode!(ATK 500)  
  
"You gotta be bluffing, that thing's way too weak to take on any of Mai's monsters"said Joey.  
  
"I'm not so sure Joey, I got a feeling that thing isn't as weak as you think"said Yugi.  
  
"That thing is ugly"said Serenity.  
  
"I end my turn"  
  
"Why didn't he attack me? He didn't even lay any cards face down, oh well"thought Mai drawing.  
  
"Gravity Bind, with this out he can't attack with any of his piddiling monsters, only his buff ones. This will help until I can get another monster out"she thought.  
  
"Allright Malik, I'll place one card face down and end my turn"  
  
Yami Malik drew.  
  
"If that's a Trap you're laying then you just wasted your turn"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Now I summon Millenium Shackles of the legs in attack mode(ATK 800)  
  
Mai's trap card vanished.  
  
"My trap!"gasped Mai.  
  
"No way!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Now my monsters, attack mai directly!"  
  
A wall popped up behind Mai. Mai look at it with trembiling fear. The shackles of the legs hooked onto her ankles, and the Shackles of the arms got her wrists. Mai struggled and fought but the force was too much and she was shackled to the wall, and electrified.  
  
"AHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"  
  
"MAI!"gasped Joey who tried to run up but Kaiba caught him by the collar.  
  
"If you run up there Joey you'll be disqualified"said Kaiba.  
  
"Mai"yelled Serenity.  
  
"You creep, what did you do to her!"yelled tea.  
  
Mai's face was very pale, dark Black circles around her eyes could be seen a mile away.  
  
"Feel honored Mai, for you shall be the first in this tournament to feel Ra's power"  
  
Mai was barely even breathing, much less moving.  
  
Yami Malik crossed his arms and began a chant.  
  
"What is he doing?"asked Kaiba.  
  
"You got me"said Joey.  
  
Everyone gave a "huh" as the ball that is Ra started glowing.  
  
"Unreal!"gasped Joey.  
  
Legs started growing out of it, and arms and wings.  
  
"What is this"thought Kaiba.  
  
"Now my Winged Dragon of Ra, arrise and reveal your power!"  
  
Ra came out in it's full form, roaring and causing a vibration. Kaiba chocked on his words.  
  
"NO WAY!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Now behold, the Winged Dragon of Ra!"  
  
It's ATK and DEF were 5400.  
  
"My Egyptian God, the second one! This one is even more powerful then the last!"  
  
"Well that Orisis of yours wasn't exactly tough to beat!"said Joey.  
  
"Orisis pales badly in comparision to Ra! It has more power then you can imagine!"said yami Malik.  
  
"Kaiba, you can go ahead and disqualify me, Mai's safety is more important then your tournament"said Joey and with that he ran up.  
  
"Mai? Are you okay? MAI!"yelled Joey.  
  
Mai could feel the compassion and it made her feel relaxed.  
  
"She can't see you Joey, you don't exist in her mind"said Yami Malik.  
  
"Mai, c'mon snap out of it! It's me Joey! C;mon, how can you forget me?"asked Joey.  
  
"I can hear this voice in my heart, why can't I see it?"asked Mai.  
  
"Mai, Mai, aw heck, I LOVE YOU!"  
  
This stunned everybody in the arena, even Yami Malik.  
  
Mai snapped out of her daze, and saw Joey again.  
  
"Joey, it's you!"cheered Mai.  
  
"yeah, don't worry I'll get you outta these"said Joey pulling the shackles.  
  
"How touching, but I have things to do. Ra, attack!"ordered Yami Malik.  
  
"Joey, get out of the way!"gasped Mai.  
  
"Man it's no use, this thing won't budge"said Joey.  
  
"JOEY!"screamed Mai.  
  
Before Joey could react, the blast engulfed him.  
  
"JOEY!"yelled Serenity.  
  
"WHEELER!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
Serenity ran up to the arena where Joey layed, out cold.  
  
"Joey!"gasped Serenity.  
  
Serenity turned around towards Yami Malik.  
  
"You slime!"yelled Serenity and she tried to slap Yami Malik but Yami malik kicked her to the ground, and took off the end of his Rod, which revealed a needle.  
  
"Perhaps when you're dead you'll lear something about imposing those who are superior"  
  
Before Yami Malik could stab her, Kaiba held the Rod, Yami Malik turned around and gave a death glare that most would fear, but not Kaiba.  
  
"Murder her and I'll see to it you're thrown out of this tournament and never duel again"said Kaiba.  
  
"Fine, she's not worth it"said Malik walking up to mai.  
  
"You on the other hand agreed to the terms so I'm afraid Kaiba can do nothing. For losing, you shall recieve your promised punishment!" ****************************************************  
  
Mai now found herself in a cylender, barely big enough to fit her. Outside of it was Yami Malik.  
  
"This is the main center of your mind. Sand will soon be falling through the top, if the sand piles up the whole cylender, you'll die. This will happen in just a matter of a few days" ****************************************************  
  
"Allright get the medics out here, Wheeler needs Medical attention fast"said Kaiba.  
  
"Better hurry, Ra's power is beyond that of any other duel monster, he might not make it"said Yami Malik.  
  
"Quite. Since there are only 2 of us leaft, me and what ever your name is shall duel next. However due to the circumstances I'll give a one hour period before so hopefully Wheeler will recover by then to watch"said Kaiba.  
  
"Are you allright Serenity?"asked Tea helping her up.  
  
"Yes, what about Joey?"asked Serenity.  
  
"He's getting medical attention right now"said Tea.  
  
"Thank goodness, I could never live with myself if Joey died while I could've saved him"said Serenity.  
  
"Don't say that, you did all you could, I'm sure he'll be fine"said tea hugging her.  
  
"I thought Wheeler was bad, at least he wasn't a cry baby"said Kaiba.  
  
"Kaiba leave her alone, unlike you she's not some kind of robotic vessel, she has feelings"said Tea.  
  
"Hmph, well bring a paasifire, ducktape or something, the last thing I need are crying babies while I'm dueling"said Kaiba walking away.  
  
"Don't worry, he's just a jerk"said tea.  
  
"What if he's right"thought Serenity.  
  
TBC **********************************************  
  
Sorry if this was a little long, I wanted to stop at a good suspenseful line, or whatever. REVIEW! 


	16. Malik's Garve Past

NOTE:I've changed this part A LOT since this next duel is, for the most part, not very good, however the bit about Malik's past and all that is directly from the show, at least the Japanese version. As much as I like the English Dub, it's probaly gonna hack his past to pieces.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The robed woman walked towards Joey's room where everyone except Kaiba and Yami Malik(oh, don't forget Bakura, he's not there either) were watching over him and Mai.  
  
"Joey, can you hear me? Joey, speak to me"begged Tea.  
  
"Big brother, don't you dare die on me!"said Serenity.  
  
"Excuse me, may I come through? I must speak to Joey personaly"said the robed woman.  
  
"Why?"asked Tea.  
  
"Nothing any of you need to know, now please. I promise I have no intention of hurting him"she said.  
  
"But Joey's not even awake"said Serenity.  
  
"Leave that to me, now please leave us"  
  
Reluctantly they all leaft and closed the door.  
  
"Joey, wake up"  
  
Joey didn't even wince.  
  
"I know"she thought.  
  
"Joey, if you wake up there's a free Double Delux Pizza waiting for you"  
  
Joey jolted up in an instant.  
  
"Where, where's the, ahg! Who are you, why are you in my room!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Sorry, I had to get you up Joey, we must talk"she said.  
  
"About what?"asked Joey.  
  
The Robed woman removed the cloth over her face.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Ichizu, and I like Malik, own a Millenium Item. This necklace allows me to see into the future"  
  
"Wow, you should be a fourtune teller"  
  
"Now is not the time for jokes. Listen to me Joey, you must promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to say to you"  
  
"Uma, sure, I guess"said Joey.  
  
"Good. Joey, I came to talk to you about Malik"  
  
"What about him?"asked Joey.  
  
"As you've seen, Malik has now become this new entity Yami Malik. That's why I need your help. Malik is my brother, and as much as I love him, when this darkside comes out, he's comepletely ruthless"  
  
"You're his sister! Oh man, are you gonna put a spell on me! Please, don't"said Joey whimpering.  
  
"Joey listen. Malik was not always evil, in fact he was as pure as water. But, I'm afraid even water can be clouded.  
  
**WARNING**  
  
This next portion is Rated PG-13 for Violence and Child Abuse, reader's discretion is advised:  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Malik woke up in a room he never seen before. He didn't know why but his back felt as though somebody engraved their name onto his back. Much to his dismay, he looked behind him where a mirror was. He wasn't far from wrong at all, his back had ancient scriptures engraved deep into his back.  
  
"OH MY GOD!"  
  
Malik was only about 6 or 7, 10 at the most at this time. But that didn't stop what had happened to him. As little Malik sobbed his heart out into his palms, Yami Malik, or rather a spirit form of him, came out from his shoulder, and gave Malik a look of concern.  
  
Yami Malik then turned himself into a shadow form, and started tauting regular Malik with some kind of rituallistic dance. ***************************************************  
  
"That's how Yami Malik was born. I didn't find this out until I got my millenium necklace"  
  
"Ouch! But who did this?"  
  
"Malik's father. It was a ceremony of some sort, to show loyalty to the pharoah"  
  
"Man this Pharoah must've been a real jerk if he let that happen"  
  
"The Pharoah was actualy a very good man, he, to this day has no clue any of this happened. Rashid and I discovered him there later on. ****************************************************  
  
"What's wrong Malik?"asked Ichizu.  
  
"Look at my back"said Malik still sobbing.  
  
Her and rashid gave a gasp of aw as they saw the scriptures engraved onto his back.  
  
"Who did this?"asked Rashid.  
  
"I don't know, I woke up and found it on my back. It was horrible!"  
  
"Don't worry brother, we shall take care of you. Rashid, help me get him into bed"  
  
"Of course" *****************************************************  
  
"Rashid was always to loyal to Malik. He always felt he owed his life. Of course, sometimes he takes his loyalties too far"  
  
"I think he goes too far with those tatoos on his face"  
  
"Those aren't Tatoos. After Malik was resting in bed, Rashid felt guilty for Malik's pain, so he engraved the scriptures into his face, so he could face the pain Malik did"  
  
"Man, what a psycho path! I thought Malik was nuts!"  
  
"That's not where it ends Joey" **************************************************  
  
Young Malik woke up in bed, with Rashid and Ichizu standing there. It was awhile after Malik first saw the scars on Rashid's face. Ever since the ceremony, Malik has been spending much time resting.  
  
"Ichizu?"  
  
"Yes Malik?"  
  
"I wanna go and see the outside world"  
  
All 3 were forbidden to go outside.  
  
"Malik, you know we can't"said Ichizu.  
  
"Please?"begged regular Malik.  
  
"Yes, Rashid, will you take Malik's place in resting in case father comes in"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"We explored the outside world for the first time, it wasn't quite what we expected, but Malik seemed to enjoy it"  
  
"Hey Ichizu, look at this"said Malik showing her a picture of a motorcycle.  
  
"That's nice Malik but I think we best go back"  
  
Malik stuffed the picture into his robe and they headed home. Before going down there, Malik saw a piece of stone resembiling the motorbike in the picture. He invisioned himself riding the motocycle through the roads.  
  
"C'mon Malik, let's hurry up!"said Ichizu.  
  
Malik did so, but they found their father's staff there/.  
  
"Oh no, he's home!"  
  
They dahse towards the main room, where Rashid had his hands tied in front of him, and was being brutaly whipped by Malik's father.  
  
"Rashid!"gasped Malik.  
  
His father turned to him in disgust.  
  
"Malik, you have disobeyed me and disrespected the Isthar family. Now, you must pay a price"  
  
"NO!"  
  
As the whip came at him, his hair grew, and he caught the whip. Rashid was lying unconcious on the ground, while Malik's father and Ichizu stared in shock, Malik's appearance had changed drasticly.  
  
"You think you're little toy is a threat to me?"he asked.  
  
He walked up to where the Millenium Rod and Necklace were stored.  
  
"You are forbidden to touch those!"  
  
The Rod glowed as he touched it, and he sent both his father and Ichizu up against the wall.  
  
"Now we end this!"  
  
Yami Malik took the bottom of the Rod off, and revealed a sharp needle.  
  
"Now you die!"  
  
After sucsessfully murdering his father, Yami Malik walked up to Rashid.  
  
"Now, your turn!"  
  
However before he could do so, regular Malik awoke and took control.  
  
"Rashid? Ichizu? What happened!"  
  
From the floor appeared a strange robed man.  
  
"Who are you? Did you do this?"  
  
"No, my name is Shadi. This is the result of the Pharoah's wishes" **END OF WARNING**  
  
"So why is he after me?"asked Joey.  
  
"You see the Pharoah was none other they your friend Yugi"  
  
"NO WAY! Yugi!"  
  
"yes, and since he died Malik set his sights on you. In order for the good Malik to rise, you must defeat the evil one. Please do this for me, so I may once again see the brother that I knew so long ago"  
  
TBC *****************************************  
  
REVIEW! 


	17. Fatal 4 way PT1

Chapter 17  
  
Ichizu quit her duel with Kaiba before it even started. Why everyone else was shocked, Joey knew it was because Ichizu had faith in Joey.  
  
"I came to defeat the darkness in Maliik myself at first, but now I see that it isn't my place to do so"thought Ichizu.  
  
"So now what?"asked Joey.  
  
"Yes, who's fighting who in the next round"asked Yami Bakura.  
  
"It's simple:We're going to have a 4 way face off"said Kaiba.  
  
"A 4 way?"asked Joey.  
  
"Yes, the duel will continue until only 2 duelists are leaft. The 2 losers will face off first, then the survivors goes against eachother second"explained Kaiba.  
  
"That means Joey has to take on 4 duelists at once!"gasped Tea.  
  
"Fine with me, I'll take on anybody!"said joey.  
  
"Hm, we'll see if you truly are as good as you think, or if you're the same chump I easily beat at Duelist kingdom"thought Kaiba.  
  
All took a place in each corner of the dueling platform.  
  
"The order will go from the first winner to the last, which means Bakura will go first, then Wheeler, then Malik, then me. Each will recieve 4000 lifepoints. It's every man for himself so helping another duelist is forbiden, at least helping them directly. Now, let the match begin!"  
  
"Allright Joey, let's see if you truly have what it takes to win"thought Ichizu.  
  
"C'mon Joey, do your best, I know you can beat anybody"said Serenity.  
  
"She's right, I just have to focus"thought Joey.  
  
"Duel!"  
  
Bakura:4000 Joey:4000 Kaiba:4000 Malik:4000  
  
They all drew their opening hands.  
  
"Well it looks like I'll start us off. I place 2 cards face down. Now I summon the Portrait's secret in attack mode"  
  
It had an ATK of 1200 and DEF of 1500.  
  
"He's gonna summon that Dark Nepharioah"thought Joey.(Note:I made an error previously on Dark Nephrioah's attack when Bakura dueled Espa Roba but it's nothing big as Jinzo would still be strong enough to destroy it)  
  
"No one can attack until we've all drawn at least once so by then hoprefully I'll find a way to stop his strategy"thought Kaiba.  
  
"It's my turn. I summon Swordsman of Landstar, in attack mode. Then I place 2 cards face down, and end my turn"  
  
"What is he thinking? His monster has 500 attack points, anything could beat that"thought Kaiba.  
  
Yami Malik drew.  
  
"I place one card face down. Then I summon WHiptail Crow in attack mode"  
  
It had an ATK of 1650 and DEF of 1600.  
  
"Allright, now it's my move. I summon Lord of Dragons in defence mode. I equip him with 2 Flute of Summoning Dragons. Flute of Summoning Dragons allows me to summon up to 2 Dragon Type creatures from my hand when Lord of Dragons is out. With 2 I can summon 4, however I'll only summon 3. I summon My 3 Blue Eyes, and play Polmerasation to fuse them into Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon"  
  
It had an ATK of 4500 and DEF of 3800  
  
"Everyone's taken a turn, now it's time for the real action to begin so make your move Bakura"ordered Kaiba.  
  
"I can't afford to let that Ultimate Dragon attack my monster while he's in attack mode, I'll lose too many lifepoints"thought Yami Bakura.  
  
"I switch my monster to defence, then summon Gross Ghost field of dreams in defence"  
  
It had an ATK of 1300 and DEF of 1800.  
  
"Looks like it's my move"said Joey drawing.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about"thought Joey.  
  
"I summon GearFried the Iron Knight in attack mode"  
  
It had an ATK of 1800 and DEF of 1600.  
  
"Now Gearfried, destroy Yami Malik's Whiptail Crow!"  
  
Yami Malik:3850  
  
Yami Malik just shrugged as he took his turn.  
  
"I summon Makuriah the Destroyer"  
  
It had an ATK of 1600 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"Then I place one more card face down and end my turn"  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy Wheeler's Swordsman of Landstar and eliminate him from the match!"  
  
"Not so fast Kaiba, activate Skull Dice, it reduces the attack of your monster by the number rolled. I also activate Graceful Dice to raise my Swordsman's attack by the nuber rolled!"  
  
Skull Dice got a 4, Graceful Dice got a 6.  
  
"No way!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"Now my Swordsman can destroy your so called Ultimate Dragon!"  
  
Kaiba:3500  
  
"Well, it seems Joey's pretty good after all"thought Kaiba.  
  
Yami Bakura took his turn.  
  
"This is annoying, no one's even tried to attack me"thought Yami Bakura.  
  
"I activate the Magic card Exchange. I can Exchange a card in my hand with that of any other duelist. I choose you Yami Malik"  
  
"Fine, pick one"said Yami Malik.  
  
Yami Bakura walked over and saw Orisis in Yami Malik's hand, he took it. Yami Malik took Change of Heart.  
  
Yami Bakura took his place back at the platform.  
  
"Now I only need one more monster to tribute"thought Yami Bakura.  
  
"I summon Headless Knight in defence mode and end my turn"  
  
It had an ATK of 1450 and DEF of 1700.  
  
"If they continue to ignore me I'll summon Orisis and then they'll be in trouble"thought Yami Bakura.  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"It's Seyaru the card I won from Matt. Joey's in buisness now"thought Joey.  
  
"First I place one card face down. Then I sacrafice both monsters on my field to summon Seyaru!"  
  
ATK 2500 DEF 2300(just to refresh ya all who might have forgotten)  
  
"Allright Seyaru, attack Bakura's Headless Knight"  
  
"What!"  
  
The Headless Knight was shattered.  
  
"I don't get it, why didn't Wheeler attack me? If he destroyed My Lord of Dragons, I would have nothing to defend me"thought Kaiba."thought Kaiba.  
  
Yami Malik drew.  
  
"I summon Revival Gem in defence mode. That ends my turn"  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"Now I summon Battle Ox in attack mode, and place one card face down. Make your move"  
  
Yami Bakura drew.  
  
"I place another monster in defence mode"  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"I summon one monster in defence mode. That ends my turn"  
  
Yami Malik drew.  
  
"I play Gam Breeding Machine to produce a Slime token, then I sacrafice a Slime Token and my destroyed to summon Gest Guardian"  
  
It had an ATK of 3300 and DEF od 2500.  
  
"Gest Guardias, attack Joey's Seyaru!"  
  
"Hold on, activate Magic Arm shield! It can use any other monster to absorb your attack, how about Bakura's Gross Ghostfield, so my monster is safe!"  
  
"Now I only have one monster leaft"thought Yami Bakura.  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"I summon HyoZanryu by sacraficing my 2 monsters on the field. Next I equip him with the Horn of Light, raising his defence by 800, which means no one can attack my monster and destroy it"  
  
"Oh I wouldn't say that. When I summon Orisis, I'll claim victory"  
  
TBC ***************************************************  
  
REVIEW! 


	18. Fatal 4 way PT2

Chapter 18  
  
Joey and Bakura remained untouched at 4000 while Yami Malik was at 3850, and Kaiba in last at 3500.  
  
"Now observe, it's my turn"said Yami Bakura.  
  
"I activate Ultimate offering. At the cost of just 500 lifepoints I can summon more monsters. So I set a monster in defence, then pay 500 to set another one in defence. It's your turn"  
  
Yami Bakura:3500  
  
"Allright, now I got the lead. C'mon deck, let's do this"thought Joey drawing.  
  
"I place 2 cards face down, and end my turn"  
  
"That idiot, his Seyaru is leaft comepletely unprotected"thought Yami Malik drawing.  
  
"Observe as I play another Gam Breeding machine, and this one with it. Now I'll create 2 Slime tokens every time my turn begins. Next I place one card face down, and then Gest Guardian, destroy Seyaru!"  
  
"You fell right into my trap"  
  
"Another one!"gasped Yami Malik.  
  
"Oh yeah, activate the Chasm spikes card! This trap destroys your monster, and a quarter of it's attack is deducted from your your lifepoints!"  
  
Yami Malik:3025  
  
"You'll pay for that, it's my turn!"  
  
2 slime Tokens were created.  
  
"Now Joey, enough play time! Take watch, as I sacrafice my 3 monsters and Gam Breeding machine, to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra!"  
  
"No! Ra!"gasped Joey.  
  
"You must be kidding me!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"Now, attack his Seyaru!"  
  
"Hold on, activate Fairy Box! This will save my monster from your attack"  
  
"You may have survived that turn, but next time you're done!"  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"I place 2 cards face down, and end my turn"  
  
"Now Malik, observe as I crush you! I sacrafice my 3 monsters to summon Orisis the Sky Dragon! His attack is only 5000 now, but I activate this magic card, SOlemn draw(I think, not sure) At the cost of just 500 lifepoints I get to draw 3 new cards, raising his attack to 6500! Now destroy Ra!"  
  
But suprisingly, Orisis was destroyed.  
  
"What happened!"gasped Yami Bakura as his lifepoints dropped to 0.  
  
"Ra's special ability. It raises his ATK and DEF by that of all the monsters sacraficed to summon it, making his attack 9700!"  
  
"Well that's one down"thought Kaiba as Joey drew.  
  
"I switch Seyaru to defence mode, then anothe rmonster in defence. I also place one card face down, now make your move!"  
  
"You must be kidding Wheeler. Allright, Ra attack Seyaru!"  
  
"There goes Seyaru"thought Joey.  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"I pass this turn"  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"I place another monster in defence mode!"  
  
"Your defences are pathetic Wheeler! Ra, attack again!"  
  
Another one was destroyed.  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"I play Monster Reborn to revive my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Destroy one of Joey's defence cards!"  
  
Joey drew as one of his defenses was gone.  
  
"I pass this turn!"  
  
"A big mistake there Kaiba! Ra, attack his Ultimate Dragon, and end this duel!"  
  
"You've activated my Ring of Destrction, your monster will be destroyed, and both of us will pay the cost of his attack power!"  
  
"Ra isn't affected by Trap cards! What a useless move!"  
  
"But we still take the damage. I also activate Ring og Defence, protecting my lifepoints, while yours are gone"  
  
"Hmph, not bad Kaiba"said Yami Malik.  
  
"Looks like the Semi Finals have been decided. It'll be Yami Malik vs Bakura in the first match, and me vs Joey in the second bout!"  
  
"Excellent, that means when I win I'll get Yami Maliks' Egyptian God card!"thought Yami Bakura.  
  
"Alright, now I can finally pay back Kaiba for making fun of me like that at Duelist Kingdom"thought Joey.  
  
"Wheeler's gonna be tougher to beat this time then the last, but I doubt he'll prove too dificult. What I really want are Malik's God cards. With those I would be number 1 for sure"thought Kaiba.  
  
"I can't believe I have to waste my time with this fool. Oh well, once I defeat him it'll be onto Joey. Once I beat him, I can destroy this world and create a comepletely new one of my own"thought Yami Malik.  
  
Ichizu walked up to Yami Malik.  
  
"Well Ichizu, nice of you to pay me a visit"  
  
"You sick being, what right do you have to use my brother like he's your toy!"  
  
"As far as I'm concerened that's all he is. Once I obtain the power of the Pharoah, I will bring apocalypse onto this world and create a new one"  
  
"You're insane!"  
  
"Believe what you want. It's a pitty you don't want to join me and your brother, we could use an acomplice like you"  
  
"Never! I know my brother, he would never do anything to serve you! You manipulated him into this! Blaming the Pharoah for a murder you commited Yami Malik!"  
  
"Not my problem sister"  
  
"I am not your sister!"  
  
"If you say so. Enjoy the tournament Ichizu!"  
  
Yami Malik walked away without a further word.  
  
"Joey has to defeat him, if he dosen't, no one will stop him from destroying the world"thought Ichizu.  
  
"Joey, you were great!"said Serenity.  
  
"Aw shucks, it was nothing!"bragged Joey.  
  
"Joey, this is it"said Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, all I have to do is beat Kaiba, then I go on to face Yami Malik! I just hope I can actualy beat Kaiba this time"  
  
"You can Joey, you're much better then you were last tiem, and this time you have comeplete control of your duel system. Just remember what you're fighting for"  
  
"I know, fate of the world. Man, I wish i had a superhero costume to go with this"  
  
"Joey, you might wanna focus on the Semi FInals. You best watch Yami Malik's duel, if he plays Ra again you might be able to find a weakness in it?"  
  
"You think Bakura might win?"  
  
"No way, Bakura's good but I don't think he'll quite measure up to Yami Malik"  
  
"Wish me luck bud!"  
  
"You can beat'em Joey!"  
  
"Allright, it's time to go to work! Watch out Kaiba, Yami Malik, I'm coming for ya!"  
  
TBC **********************************************  
  
REVIEW! 


	19. One Turn Kill

Chapter 19  
  
As Joey joined the others on the sidelines, Yami Malik and Yami Bakura were allready on the dueling platform, preparing for action.  
  
"Malik, before we begin, I want you to know more then your Egyptian God cards are on the line. When I win this match, your Rod will belong to me as well. I also wish to see the scriptures on your back. I've heared much about your upbrining when I spied on Ichizu and Joey. These scriptures may be of use, so when I win I will read them"said Yami Bakura.  
  
"Very well Bakura, you shall get everything you've asked for if you win. You have nothing I want, so defeating you will only bring me one step closer to defeating Joey Wheeler"  
  
"I've heared enough of your ranting for one day, let's just duel so I can get what I want"said Yami Bakura.  
  
"As you wish Bakura"  
  
"Duel!"  
  
Yami Malik:4000 Yami Bakura:4000  
  
"Well this should be interesting. A battle of body possesing freakazoids"said Joey.  
  
"Only someone as incompitent as you would by into this whole hocus pocus nonsense Wheeler"said Kaiba.  
  
"Just you wait Kaiba, just you wait until we duel"said Joey.  
  
"Bakura, you make the first move"  
  
"If that's what you wish Malik. I was hoping you would take the honor of first move, but I'll go anyway"  
  
"Echange. Going for Orisis again would cost me the duel, so this time I'll go for Ra. Once i get him, Malik will have nothing to defeat me with"thought Yami Bakura.  
  
"I'll place one card face down. Next I summon Terryfiying Goblin Zombie in defence"  
  
It had an ATK of 1100 and DEF of 1050.  
  
"C'mon Malik go on and attack my weak creature, then I'll have a suprise for you"thought Yami Bakura.  
  
"I also place one card face down. Next I summon Labravo to the field, but in attack mode"  
  
It had an ATK of 1600 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"Destroy his useless Goblin!"  
  
"You've activated my trap card Malik, a severe mistake!"  
  
"Trap card!"  
  
"Yes, it's called Fearful Earthbound. Every time you attack you'll lose 500 lifepoints, and I'll gain 500 lifepoints. Although not as effective as Dark Nepharioah's field, I think it'll do just fine!"  
  
"Wow, maybe Bakura WILL win this"said Joey.  
  
"Impressive, but I activate my facedown card as well, Remove Trap"  
  
"No! You knew my plan then!"  
  
"Not entirely but I wanted to be safe. So now my attack will hit, and you'll be the only one losing lifepoints!"  
  
Yami Bakura:3500  
  
"Ouch, guess you were right Yugi, Malik totaly flushed Bakura in that round"said Joey.  
  
"I could care less who wins, I just want those Egyptian God monsters"thought Kaiba.  
  
"This duel isn't over yet"said Yami Bakura drawing.  
  
"I place 2 cards face down, then summon Girnia to defend my lifepoints. Take your turn Malik!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1300 and DEF of 1200.  
  
Yami Malik drew.  
  
"Perfect"he thought.  
  
"I play Card of Cancity. This makes both of us draw until our hand has exactly 6 cards in it, so draw!"  
  
Yami Malik was disgusted.  
  
"Where is Ra blast it!"he thought.  
  
"Looks like your draw failed. My next move won't though"  
  
He drew.  
  
"Activate Chasm of Destruction. We both discard our entire hand and draw a new one. I loose 100 lifepoints for every card discarded, but it's a small price to pay"  
  
Bakura:2900  
  
"I wonder why he did that"thought Yami Malik.  
  
"I'll place one card face down, and end my turn"  
  
Yami Bakura drew.  
  
"I summon Puppet Master!"  
  
ATK and DEF 0000.  
  
"Now, giving up 1000 lifepoints, I summon 3 monsters!Earl of Demise(ATK 2000)Headless knight(ATK 1450) and Clown Zombie(ATK 1350)  
  
"I see, he plans to snatch Ra from me and sacrafice those monsters to summon it"  
  
Yami Bakura:1900  
  
"He's lost it! Look at him flush lifepoints like that!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Well he certainly isn't afraid of his lifepoint status"said Kaiba.  
  
"Now I activate Exchange!"  
  
Yami Malik saw he had Ra in his hand now.  
  
"Take it"said Yami Malik.  
  
Yami Malik took Monster Reborn, and the 2 took their positions back at the arena.  
  
"I'll win this in no time"thought Yami Bakura.  
  
"I play a magic card, Vengeful Bog Spirit. This magic card prevents us from summoning a monster and attacking with it on the same turn. So any monster either of us summon has to wait a turn to attack!"  
  
"So what, you're just prolongning your defeat. Now, I sacrafice my 3 monsters(Pupetere of course is excluded) to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!"  
  
"You've activated my face down card, terror strike! It will enfuse the 3 monsters you sacraficed into my lifepoints! In other words, their attack is added to my allready untouched lifepoints!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"His lifepoints are untouched as it is, with that card they'll raise even higher!"gasped Joey.  
  
Yami Malik:8550  
  
To make things worse, Ra has 0 attack points.  
  
"Darn! Ra didn't get any power! Fine, I switch them both to defense mode"  
  
"HA! Did you really think you could manage to control the power of Ra? Labravo, destroy his Puppet Master!"  
  
"grr"  
  
"You're finished!"  
  
"Not yet! I sacrafice my Winged Dragon of Ra, to summon Dark Ruler Had des!"  
  
IT had 2450 ATK and 1600 DEF.  
  
"What good will that do?"  
  
"That's not all, then I sacrafice 3 monsters from my graveyard to summon Dark Nepharioah"  
  
Actual ATK 2200  
  
"Then, I play Premature Burial. At the cost of 800 lifepoints, I bring back the Earl of Demise. That ends my turn since my monsters can't attack"  
  
"Time to end this, I play Monster Reborn, to revive the Winged Dragon of Ra!"  
  
"Idiot, it has 0 attack points, it's useless"  
  
"That's where you're wrong. I activate Ra's Special Ability:One Turn Kill!"  
  
"What is that!"gasped Yami Bakura.  
  
"First, i give up all but 1 of my lifepoints"  
  
Yami Malik:0001  
  
"Talk about haning on by a thread"said Joey.  
  
"If he's giving up that many lifepoints, this effect MUST be powerful"said Yugi.  
  
"All the lifepoints I gave up go to Ra's attack power!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oh yes, now it's ATK is over 8000 points! Attack!"  
  
Yami Bakura:0000  
  
"You lose boy. No card in your deck is worth deck space so keep your worthless deck for all i care"  
  
"Man, I've seen Bakura lose, but he ust got slaughtered there"said Joey.  
  
"This is bad, if Yami Malik could beat Bakura that easily, defeating him's gonna be tough"  
  
"I'll worry about Yami Malik later. Right now Kaiba and I got a score to settle"thought Joey.  
  
TBC ********************************************  
  
REVIEW! 


	20. Rematch of rivals:Joey vs Kaiba

Chapter 20  
  
"Go get'em Joey"said Yugi.  
  
"C'mon Joey, you can do this. Kaiba's tough but you have more at stake then he does, so just give it your all"thought Joey.  
  
"Joey, take him down!"cheered tea.  
  
"I believe in you Joey. Get that jerk!"said Serenity.  
  
"You bet"said Joey.  
  
He turned to Kaiba, his game face on as he walked up to Kaiba.  
  
"I never though, even in my wildest dreams we would be facing off like this, in the semi finals of the most elite dueling tournament. Last time you were caught off guard, however this time there will be no excuses when I beat you"  
  
"Sorry Kaiba, but I can't afford to lose this match"  
  
"Neither can I"  
  
"Then let's duel!"  
  
"Bring it on Wheeler!"  
  
Joey:4000 Kaiba:4000  
  
"This is it, Kaiba vs Joey. Man, this should be something"said Tea.  
  
Ichizu and Yami Malik watched from the backround, of course they kept a big distance from one another.  
  
"I'll start this duel"said Kaiba.  
  
"This should be a good show"thought Yami Malik.  
  
"FIrst I place 2 cards face down. Then I summon Battle Ox in defence mode. That ends my turn"  
  
"Allright, this shouldn't be too hard, just focus"thought Joey.  
  
"I summon Gearfried, the iron Knight, in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1800 and DEF of 1600.  
  
"Gearfried, attack Battle Ox!"  
  
"You fell for it! Reveal Halfer(I think, I'm not real sure at all) This magic card slices the attack of my monster in half, making it's attack 850. SInce his attack is below 1000 now I can activate the Crush card!"  
  
"Aw!"gasped tea.  
  
"NO WAY!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Now no monster with over 1500 attack points can be summoned to the field. SInce you just attacked, it's my turn"said Kaiba drawing.  
  
"This isn't good at all, how can Joey win when he can only summon weak monsters? Maybe Yugi could but Joey can't"said tea.  
  
"He WILL win"said Serenity.  
  
"Now I summon La jin, the mystical Genie of the lamp, in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1800 and DEF of 1600.  
  
"Attack Joey directly!"  
  
Joey:2200  
  
"Well Joey, it looks like you're the same dog I crushed at duelist kingdom"  
  
"You wish kaiba"said Joey drawing.  
  
"Oh yeah, this is more like it"thought Joey.  
  
"First I summon my Swordsman of Landstar in attack mode"  
  
"What's Wheeler doing? That thing only has an attack power of 500, it's useless to him"thought Kaiba.  
  
"Next I play Graceful Dice! My swordsman's attack power will increase depending on the number of the roll I get"  
  
"Wheeler, you would need a 4 or higher to win, are you willing to take that kind of risk?"  
  
"Yes I am"  
  
It landed on a 6.  
  
"Allright! Now his attack is 3000! Swordsman of Landstar, destroy genie weenie of his!"  
  
Kaiba:2800  
  
"JOEY! Allright, way to go!"cheered Serenity.  
  
"I obvously underestimated Wheeler, I guess he must've improved back from when I first dueled him. But it matters not"thought Kaiba drawing.  
  
"Well the effects of your Graceful dice are over. So I first set one card face down, then I summon Hitotsume Giant"  
  
It had an ATK of 1200 and DEF of 1000.  
  
"Destroy his Swordsman of Landstar"  
  
Joey:1500  
  
"That's gotta hurt"thought Yami Malik amusingly.  
  
"Joey, don't you dare lose"thought Ichizu.  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"First I place one card face down, then I summon my Battle Warrior in attack mode"  
  
It had an ATK of 700 and DEF of 1000.  
  
"Next I equip it with Legenday Sword, raising his attack to 1500. Attack!"  
  
Kaiba:2500  
  
"Enough of these games Wheeler"said Kaiba drawing.  
  
"Perfect"he thought.  
  
"I summon Dark Zebra in attack mode. Destroy his Battle Warrior!"  
  
Joey:1200  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"First I place another card face down. Then I summon a monster known as Misaki the Legendary Swordsman"  
  
It had an ATK of 1100 and DEF of 1000.  
  
"I also equip it with Legendary Sword, raising his attack to 2200. Attack!"  
  
"Not so fast Wheeler, I activate fairy's hand Mirror, destroying your magic card. Now my Dark Zebra can destroy your monster!"  
  
"Activate Shield and Sword, it swaps the attack and def of our monsters, making my Misaki stronger the your monster!"  
  
Kaiba:1900  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"I set Maho Vailo in defence mode, and end my turn"  
  
It had an ATK of 1550 and DEF of 1400.  
  
"I don't get it, his monster was stronger then mine, he should've attacked"thought Joey drawing.  
  
"I place one card face down, and end my turn"  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"Now it's time to end this duel Joey Hweeler. I play the magic card Controller. At the cost of 1000 lifepoints I can control one of your monsters, so I take control of Misaki. Now I sacrafice your monster and mine to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
"AW!"gasped Tea.  
  
"The end is here Wheeler! Blue Eyes, attack Joey's lifepoints! White Lightning!"  
  
After the attack, 3 little Kuriboh like creatures were floating.  
  
"What happened! This can't be right!"gasped kaiba.  
  
"Oh it's right Kaiba, I activated Skapegoat, whcih protected my lifepoints. Too bad Kaiba, now it's my turn"  
  
"Go ahead fool, you still can't summon any monster with an attack over 1500, and I have my Blue Eyes out!"  
  
"Don't count on it"said Joey drawing.  
  
"I place one card face down, then a monster in defence mode"  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"I summon Vorse raider the man beast!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1900 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"Vorse Raider, attack a Skapegoat! Blue Eyes, you too!"  
  
Joey only had one Skapegoat leaft.  
  
"Joey drew.  
  
"I switch my defense monster to attack mode, Alligator Sword"  
  
"So, your last move Wheeler? Very well, Blue Eyes, attack!"  
  
"Not so fast, activate Skull Dice! The roll of the number will detirmine how weak your dragon gets!"  
  
It got a 4.  
  
"Allright, Alligator Sword, destroy his Blue Eyes!"  
  
Kaiba:1400  
  
"That's not all Kaiba, I activate Grave Robber, which will bring your Blue Eyes back, on my side!"  
  
"My Blue Eyes!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"Way to go Joey!"cheered Tea.  
  
"You got him on the ropes!"cheered Serenity.  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"I summon Lord of Dragons in defence mode, then I equip him with the flute of summoning Dragon, to summon my second Blue Eyes! Now attack his Blue eyes!"  
  
They were both gone.  
  
"Vorse Raider, destroy his last Skapegoat!"  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"This is my last chance"thought Joey.  
  
"I summon Baby dragon, in attack mode! I also play Time Wizard!"  
  
"Time Wizard!"  
  
"Go Time Roulete!"  
  
It landed on a time machine, and Thousand dragon was created.  
  
''Allright! Destroy his Vorse Raider!"  
  
Kaiba:200  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"Wheeler. You've dueld well, you're a good duelist. But now this ends. I play Monster Reborn to revive the Blue Eyes White dragon! Destroy his Thousand Dragon!"  
  
Joey:600  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"I have nothing leaft to play!"  
  
"Too bad, Blue Eyes attack!"  
  
Joey:0000  
  
"NO WAY!"gasped Serenity.  
  
"I can't believe it, Joey lost"thought Ichizu who for some reason didn't use her millenium necklace.  
  
"Better luck next time Wheeler"  
  
TBC *************************************************  
  
AH! Now Kaiba's the one who has to face Yami Malik. Does he have a chance? REVIEW! 


	21. Main Event:Joey vs Malik PT1

Chapter 21  
  
While Kaiba and Yami Malik began their duel, Joey sat on the bed with his head hung low, Serenity and Tea trying to cheer him up.  
  
"C'mon Joey, it's not like your the first one to lose to Kaiba. You did so much better then last time"said Tea.  
  
"I'm proud of ya bro, you did really well"said Serenity.  
  
"C'mon Joey, you could always beat him in a rematch"said yugi.  
  
"He'd just cream me again"said Joey.  
  
"Huh?"asked Tea.  
  
"Snap out of it Joey"said Serenity.  
  
The door opened, revealing Ichizu.  
  
"Joey, you must forget about your loss to kaiba and fast. I've seen the outcome of Kaiba's duel with Malik, he won't last much longer!"said Ichizu.  
  
"So, it's not like I could beat Yami Malik, he's superior to me, Kaiba's superior to me, everyone is"said Joey.  
  
Tea slapped Joey hard, so did Serenity and Ichizu.  
  
"Joey! you can't sepnd the rest of your life wellowing in self pitty because of one defeat"said Tea.  
  
"2"  
  
"Whatever, the point is you can't just give up on yourself because you failed. Everyone fails something, it's part of life"  
  
"There's no way I could even look myself in the face after that"  
  
"You have nothing to be ashamed of Joey"said Yugi.  
  
"Joey Wheeler! If you don't shape up the entire planet will be ripped apart!" ****************************************************  
  
"Now, I sacrafice my 3 Slime tokens to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!"  
  
Yami Malik:2100 Kaiba:2250  
  
"Oh greatthought Kaiba.  
  
"I place a card face down and attack!"  
  
"Activate Ring of Destruction and Ring of defense!"  
  
"Activate Remove trap!"  
  
"No! My lifepoints!" **************************************************  
  
"Joey, please snap out of it"begged Serenity.  
  
Yami Malik walked in.  
  
"I won Ichizu, so tell me where Obelisk the Tormentor is now, or I'll have no choice but to end your misery"said Yami Malik taking the end of the rod off.  
  
"Leave her alone!"said Serenity.  
  
"Little brat!"said Yami Malik swiping her off to the side.  
  
"You'll die first!"  
  
Before Yami Malik could stab Serenity, Joey grabbed the Rod.  
  
"You haven't won yet Yami Malik, I challenge you to a duel!"  
  
"You've been eliminated allready, besides you wouldn't stand a chance"  
  
"He's, right, Wheeler"said Kaiba staggering in.  
  
"Kaiba!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Joey, you, can't, beat, Ra"said Kaiba.  
  
"That's the last straw! We ARE going to duel, right now!"  
  
"Very well then! Let's go to the dueling arena!" ****************************************************  
  
Everyone cheered Joey on from the sidelines as he and Yami Malik stepped up to the dueling arena.  
  
"Joey, I hope you know we're not playing any normal duel by a longshot. We're dueling a deathmatch! Only one of us is going to walk out of the arena alive!"  
  
Joey snickered.  
  
"So, are you finished yet?"  
  
"WHEELER!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"Joey, you can take him!"cheered tea.  
  
"I love you Joey! I know you can do this!"said Serenity.  
  
Joey smiled at these words from his friends.  
  
"Joey, go get'em"said Yugi.  
  
"Right"said Joey with a nod.  
  
He gave Yami Malik a cold stare of hate. Yami Malik gave a sinister smirk of superiorness to Joey. Ichizu couldn't seem to get her necklace to work. Whenever she looked into the future, she just got a Black image of nothingness. Could this mean Yami Malik wins?  
  
They launched their holo projectors.  
  
"TIME TO DUEL!"  
  
Joey:4000 Yami Malik:4000  
  
"Joey, what are you thinking?"thought Kaiba, barely able to stand.  
  
"Joey, you have defeated all of my most powerful rare hunters. You even managed to skirm by Rashid, I'm honestly quite suprised. It's sad you'll have to end your career with 2 straight losses"  
  
"Joey, don't listen to him"said Serenity.  
  
These words from Yami Malik did have some effect, but not enough to stop Joey.  
  
"Enough talk, let's start this duel allready"said Joey.  
  
"I'll go fisrt. I place one card face down. Next I play Gam Breeding Machine, which will create a Slime token every turn. Also, swords of revealing light! To stall you for 3 turns!"  
  
"I get it, you're planning to summon your Egyptian God card right from the start!"  
  
"Percisely!"  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"Say hello to Giant Trunade! This will send all Magic and Trap cards back to the owner's hand"  
  
"Grr"  
  
"Now I summon Alligator Sword! Attack his lifepoints!"  
  
Yami Malik:2500  
  
"Take that!"said Joey.  
  
"Awesome!"cheered tea.  
  
"Joey! Joey!"cheered Serenity.  
  
Yami Malik drew.  
  
"First I summon Whiptail Crown, in attack mode! Next I equip him with Black Pendant, raising his attack to 2150, destroy his Alligator sword!"  
  
Joey:3350  
  
"Now I'll place one card face down, now it's your turn again!"  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"I place this monster in defense mode, then 1 card face down. Make your move!'  
  
Yami Malik drew.  
  
"I place 2 cards face down,then I summon Labravo in attack mode! Attack Joey's defence card!"  
  
"Not so fast Malik! Activate Magic Arm Shield! Now your Whiptail Crown will take the blow!"  
  
"Activate Remove Trap! This will destroy your Magic Arm Shield, and destroy your defence card!"  
  
"Oh man, no good"thought Joey.  
  
"Whiptail Crow, attack his lifepoints!"  
  
"Reveal the other face down card, Energy Drain. This will zap your monster's attack down to 0"  
  
Yami Malik snickered.  
  
"Well, didn't get to my lifepoints there, did ya?"  
  
"Weakening Whiptail Crow activated Nigthmare Wheel!"  
  
"What's that!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Nightmare Wheel is activated when you weaken one of my monsters. This will cause you to lose 500 lifepoints every turn! So now I place one card face down, now it's your move!"  
  
Joey:2850  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"I place 2 cards face down, then summon Battle Warrior .Time to make your move Yami Malik!"  
  
"I see, trying to lure me into a trap? Won't work Wheeler"said Yami Malik as he drew.  
  
"I summon Revival Gem in defence mode. I also play Gam Breeding Machine! It will create a slime token whenever my turn begins. Now, make your move!"  
  
"He has 3 monsters out to sacrafice, so why would he play Gam breeding machine? Unless he's trying to summon both of his Egyptian God cards! I'll bet anything his face down card is a trap, and that Nightmare Wheel will cost me lifepoints every turn"thought Joey as his lifepoints dropped to 2350.  
  
"I can't let him win!"  
  
TBC ***************************************************  
  
PT2 of this duel will come out soon. REVIEW! 


	22. Main Event:Joey vs Malik PT2

Chapter 22  
  
Yami Malik:2500 Joey:2350  
  
"That Nightmare Wheel will make me lose 500 lifepoints every turn. So if I don't beat him in the next 6 turns, my lifepoint will drop to 0 and I'm finished"thought Joey as he drew.  
  
"C'mon deck, come through for me"thought Joey drawing.  
  
"Just give up Wheeler, once I summon my Egyptian God cards you won't have anything leaft"said Yami Malik.  
  
"Joey, destroy him!"yelled kaiba.  
  
Everyone gasped and turned towards the weakened Kaiba.  
  
"Thrash this punk, you're the only one leaft Wheeler. You have to beat him, now!"  
  
"Kaiba's right Joey, you can do this!"cheered Tea.  
  
"Go Joey!"cheered Serenity.  
  
"they're right Joey, you can beat him!"said Yugi.  
  
"Cheerleaders belong at football games. So, got nothing leaft?"  
  
"Allright Malik, I've just drawn the card that's gonna finish ya!"  
  
"What, you mean-  
  
"That's right! Sacraficing Battle Warrior, I summon Jinzo!"  
  
Jinzo destroyed the nightmare Wheel with a blast from it's jaw.  
  
"Now, destroy Labravo!"  
  
Yami Malik:1600  
  
Yami Malik drew.  
  
"I sacrafice Revival Gem, and a Slime Token to summon Gest Guardias! Destroy his Jinzo!"  
  
Joey:1450  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"Oh man, all I can do is defend for now"thought Joey.  
  
"I place my monster in defence mode"  
  
Yami Malik drew.  
  
"Now I have precisely 3 monsters out. So Now I sacrafice them to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!"  
  
"NO!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Wheeler's done for! That Egyptian God is absoloutely unstoppable!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"Ra's special ability gives him the attack power of all the monsters sacraficed, raising his attack to 7900! Obliterate his pathetic defence!"  
  
"My Rocket Warrior!"  
  
"Is finished! And so are you Joey Wheeler!"  
  
"Joey don't quit, you have to win!"thought Ichizu.  
  
"C'mon deck, come through thought Joey drawing.  
  
"I play the magic card Exchange! Now we each get a card from one another's hand!"  
  
"I see, he's going for Orisis. The fool, Orisis won't pose a threat to my Winged Dragon of Ra"thought Yami Malik.  
  
Joey took Orisis, while Yami Malik took Red Eyes.  
  
"Now I play Card Destruction, forcing us both to discard our entire hand!"  
  
"What's Joey doing!"gasped Tea.  
  
Joey got just what he needed.  
  
"Now I play Monster Reborn, revive Orisis the Sky Dragon!"  
  
Orisis appeared on his side of the field.  
  
"I can't believe this, Joey seems to have full control of that God card! No matter"thought Yami Malik drawing.  
  
"A foolish move Wheeler! Winged Dragon of Ra, anialate Orisis and wipe out Wheeler's lifepoints!"  
  
"Not so fast, activate Skull Dice!"  
  
"A Trap!"  
  
"Depending on the roll of the number, Skull dice will lower your monster's attack power!"  
  
"Now, this can't be!"  
  
It landed on a 2.  
  
Ra:4400  
  
"Now with only 4400, while Orisis has 5000! Attack!"  
  
Yami Malik:1000  
  
"Wheeler did it, he defeated the Winged Dragon of Ra"thought Kaiba.  
  
"So Malik, still cocky, are ya?"  
  
"Yes, take a look, I play Monster Reborn, to bring back the Winged Dragon of Ra! Obliterate Orisis!"  
  
Joey:1050  
  
"You're finished Joey!"  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"I play Misaki the Legendary Swordsman in defence mode, then place one card face down. Your turn Malik"  
  
Yami Malik drew.  
  
"I play Soul Taker. Discarding 2 cards i can bring back a magic card, Monster Reborn! To bring back Orisis the Sky Dragon! Orisis, destroy Misaki the Legendary Swordsman!"  
  
Misaki was gone.  
  
"Now Ra, wipe out his lifepoints!"  
  
Joey shileded himself from the attack.  
  
Joey:0000  
  
"I win!"  
  
"Not quite Malik!"  
  
3 Skapegoats were floating on the field.  
  
"This can't be!"  
  
"I activated SkapeGoat, which protected my lifepoints!"  
  
"Phew, that was close"said Tea.  
  
"Playing Skapegoat activated Orisis's special ability, it's second mouth!"  
  
All the Skapegoats were obliterated.  
  
"AW!"gasped Joey.  
  
"He's done. He barely beat one Egyptian God card, but 2? This is it!"said Kaiba.  
  
"Aw man, what if it is over? No way! I HAVE to win! For everybody! C'mon deck, come through for Joey"he thought Drawing.  
  
"I place one card face down, and then summon a monster in defence"  
  
"Orisis, activate your second mouth!"  
  
The defence was gone.  
  
"Winged Dragon of Ra, attack his lifepoints!"  
  
"I don't think so! Activate Graverobber, which brings back Magic Arm Shield! So now Orisis will absorb the attack!"  
  
Yami Malik:400  
  
"Darn you!"  
  
"Now, it's time to end this duel! I summon Kojikocky!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1500 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"I also activate Graceful Dice! Depending on the roll of the number, Kojikocky's attack will increase!"  
  
"This is it, someone's about to lose"thought Kaiba.  
  
Unfourtanately for Joey, it landed on a 3.  
  
"Ha! Ra, destroy it!"  
  
Joey:100 Yami Malik:400  
  
"Now Ra, destroy Joey!"  
  
"Activate Roulete Spider! It attaches to Ra for the cost of half my lifepoints!"  
  
Joey:50  
  
"Now it will spin Ra round and round and whoever it points to is gone!"  
  
"Joey, this is too risky!"Yelled kaiba.  
  
"It's my only hope, Roulete Spider, go!"  
  
"So Malik, how do ya feel now?"  
  
Joey:50  
  
"This is totaly a game of luck, but that dosen't make it any better for me"thought Yami Malik.  
  
Yami Malik:400  
  
It pointed to Yami Malik.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Ra, attack!"  
  
"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"cried Yami Malik as he was engulfed in Ra's blast.  
  
Yami Malik:0000  
  
Joey did it! He won!"cheered tea.  
  
"It's over. My real brother will soon come bak, and the world will once again be safe"thought Ichizu.  
  
TBC ************************************************  
  
The aftermath and all that will come around next time! REVIEW! 


	23. Virtual world challenge! New enemy arris...

Chapter 23  
  
Regular Malik regained control of his body once again.  
  
"My body, it's back"gasped Malik.  
  
"Great job Joey, you saved the entire world"said Yugi.  
  
"Thanks Yug, it feels good being a hero"said Joey.  
  
"Wheeler actualy beat Yami Malik, when I, Seto Kaiba, the one who defeated Joey twice, couldn't. It makes no sense"thought Kaiba.  
  
"Welcome back brother"said Ichizu walking up to him.  
  
"Thanks Ichizu. Joey, thank you, and sorry. I took false vengance upon you f0or something neither you or the Pharoah did. I can never make up for what I did to you all, so I'll be leaving"said Malik.  
  
The ship rumbled, causing Malik to fall backwards.  
  
"What was that!"gasped Joey.  
  
Kaiba and Mokuba dahsed to the control room, with the others following except Ichizu and Malik.  
  
"Kaiba, what's happening?"asked Joey.  
  
"We're being attacked, by our own missles!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"Your own missles! That means someone here must've hacked into your system"said Mokuba.  
  
"Who here would want to do that?"asked Kaiba.  
  
On a small monitor appeared the image of a boy about Mokuba's age with Blue hair and a Grey school like uniform.  
  
"Hey, it's a kid. Is this some kind of hostage situation?"asked Joey.  
  
"I don't see anybody guarding him"said Tea.  
  
"Who are you! Are you the one attacking my ship!"demanded Kaiba.  
  
"Well Kaiba, you're as smart as they say you are"said the kid.  
  
"What do you want"asked Serenity.  
  
"I want into your world"  
  
"What's this kid talking about?"asked Joey.  
  
"You see I am not human, at least not fully. After an accident, the only way I was able to survive was to create a virtual counterpart of myself. Now Kaiba, one of you is going to be the body"said the kid.  
  
"You're insane!"said Kaiba.  
  
"Who are you kid?"asked Tea.  
  
"My name is Noah Kaiba"  
  
"What! No way!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"You mean, you're Kiaba and Mokuba's brother"said Joey.  
  
"Yes, father denighed my existense after the accident, and failed to mention anything about me"  
  
"You're lying!"said Kaiba.  
  
"There's only one way to settle this. You see Kaiba I'm not alone, along side me are the Big 5"  
  
"The who?"asked Tea.  
  
"The associates who betrayed me for Pegasus. They call themselves the big 5 now"said Mokuba.  
  
"Yes. Now, each of the big 5 will be in a diffrent part of the virtual world. In order to escape, you must defeat all 5 of them, and me. However, should one of you be defeated, that person's body will be mine to take"said Noah.  
  
"You maniac!"said Joey.  
  
"Too late, let the game begin!" ***************************************************  
  
Joey opened his eyes to find himself on a beach, wiith Kaiba, Tea, Serenity, and:Yugi?!  
  
"Yugi! WHat are YOU doing here!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Yugi!"gasped Kaiba and Mokuba in usion.  
  
(Note:little yugi's in control since Yami's spirit broke up after Yugi's death)  
  
"I guess I got a virtual body"said Yugi.  
  
"Even if it is until we get out of here, it's nice to see ya Yug"said Joey.  
  
"Yugi! OH I missed you!"said Tea practicly squeezing the life out of Yugi.  
  
After she let him go, a splash of great size was heared. Everyone turned around to find some kind of scuba creature.  
  
"What is that thing, somekind of duel monsters!"gasped Joey.  
  
"I am the Deepsea Warrior"  
  
It had an ATK of 1500 and DEF of 1800.  
  
"Great, I guess we have to fight off some duel monsters too, so here-  
  
Joey was interupted abruptly.  
  
"I am one of the big 5. All of us take the form of a duel monster in this world. The rules we play by are special. We will use the Battle city rules, but both duelists now have what's called a Deck master. This monster is summoned before the duel begins. Since I take the form of Deepsea warrior, I am the chief monster. Whoever duels me will have to choose their chief monster. If your Chief monster is ever destroyed, you automaticly lose. The only way we can lose is if our lifepoints drop to 0"  
  
"No fair!"said Joey.  
  
"Tough, wanna cry about it?"asked Deepsea warrior.  
  
"That's it, this punk's mine"said Joey.  
  
"Wait Joey, I'll go first"said Yugi.  
  
"Uh, are you sure?"asked Joey.  
  
"Yeah, it's been awhile since I dueled so if I'm going to be of any use here I need to tune my dueling skills"said Yugi.  
  
"If you say so. He's all yours bud"said Joey.  
  
"Thank you"said Yugi.  
  
"Be careful Yugi"said Tea.  
  
"Well let's see how well Yugi's skills are after all this time"thought Kaiba.  
  
"Seto, do you think Noah was telling the truth?"asked Mokuba.  
  
"I don't know what that punk is thinking but I know if he was our brother I would've known it long before now"said Kaiba.  
  
"Choose your Deck Master"said DeepSea warrior.  
  
Next to Yugi an assesment of his monster cards were there for him to choose.  
  
"Allright, I choose Dark Magic-  
  
But Kuriboh popped out before Yugi could finish.  
  
"Kurihboh? Interesting choice"said Deep Sea warrior as Yugi blushed.  
  
"No fair, I wanted Dark Magician, not Kuriboh"said little Yugi.  
  
"Go on Kuriboh, show them who the boss is"cheered Joey.  
  
"Well since both of our masters are out, it's time to duel!"  
  
DeepSea Warrior:4000 Yugi:4000  
  
"I'll make the first move"said DeepSea warrior.  
  
"Take that under water freak of nature down Yug"said Joey.  
  
"I place one card face down, then play Umi. Now my special ability is active, when Umi is in play DeepSea warrior can't be affected by Magic cards when Umi is in play. Since DeepSea Warrior's my deck master, none of your magic cards will have any effect on me or any other monster on the field"  
  
"Aw!"gasped Yugi.  
  
"Now I play this monster and end my turn"  
  
"Oh man, I forgot he could hide monsters underwater. To make things worse Yugi's Magic cards won't affect them because of DeepSea warrior"said Joey.  
  
Yugi drew.  
  
"I place 2 cards face down, then I summonCeltic Guardian"  
  
It hadn an ATK of 1400 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"Oh darn, Yugi died at duelist kingdom, he didn't get the chance to boost his deck you guys!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Looks like Yugi's at a very grave disadvantage"thought Kaiba.  
  
"Celtic guardian, attack whatever he has hidden!"  
  
But when Celtic Guardian struck, he was swallowed whole.  
  
Yugi:3400  
  
"Sorry, Celtic Guardian was too weak"said DeepSea warrior.  
  
"Let's see here, Celtic Guardian had an attack of 1400, and I lost 600 lifepoints, which means his creature has 2000 attack points. Darn, I wish I had the spirit to help me"thought Yugi.  
  
"That's it"thought Yugi.  
  
"Joey, hand me the puzzle, quickly!"said Yugi.  
  
"Huh, oh sure"said Joey tossing it to him.  
  
Yugi put it on.  
  
"Please work"thought Yugi.  
  
The eye in the middle of the puzzle glew, and the puzzle began to shake around.  
  
"YUGIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Yami and Yug fused together, and Yami's eyes were fileld with confidence.  
  
"DeepSea warrior, this duel isn't over yet!"said Yami.  
  
"What is this! Did he transform or something, impossible"thought DeepSea warrior.  
  
"Make your move!"demanded Yami.  
  
TBC ***********************************************  
  
Even with Yami, does Yugi have a chance? REVIEW! 


	24. Deep Trouble in the Deep Sea

Chapter 23 Yugi:3400 DeepSea Warrior:4000  
  
"Nice light show Yugi, but even if that transformation makes you stronger, Duel Monsters isn't about physical strength, it's about skill"mocked Deepsea Warrior.  
  
"I'm well aware of that"said Yami.  
  
"Then make your move"said Deepsea warrior.  
  
"It's YOUR turn"said Yami.  
  
"Oh, well, I KNEW THAT!"said Deepsea warrior blushing and drawing.  
  
"Perfect, now I summon another monster, now i reveal my other monster, the 7 colored fish!"  
  
It normaly had an ATK of 1800 and DEF of 800, but thanks to Umi it's ATK and DEF went up by 200.  
  
"Attack his chief monster and end this match!"  
  
"Not so fast DeepSea warrior! Reveal the face down card, Mirror Force! It deflects the attack back at your 7 colored fish and your other monster!"  
  
DeepSea Warrior:3000  
  
Yami drew.  
  
"Now I summon the Feral Imp in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1300 and DEF of 1400.  
  
"Now I reveal my other down card, Horn of the Unicorn! It will raise my Imp's attack to 2000! Attack DeepSea Warrior!"  
  
However the Imp was destroyed.  
  
Yami:3200  
  
"What the heck!"gasped Joey.  
  
"What!"gasped Yami.  
  
"Sorry, but Magic cards are useless against me as long as Uni and I remain in play, so your powered up Feral Imp was diminished!"  
  
"Oh no! I have nothing to defend my lifepoints with!"thought Yugi.  
  
DeepSea warrior drew.  
  
"No, this can't be! i don't have any low level monsters to play! Darn"thought DeepSea warrior.  
  
"I place one card face down, and end my turn"  
  
Yami drew.  
  
"I place one card face down, and then I'll summon my Beaver Warrior in attack mode! That ends my turn"  
  
DeepSea warrior drew.  
  
"I reveal Cold play! It stops both of us from activating a Magic or trap for one turn! SO, now I summon another 7 colored fish, who get's a nice power boost from my Umi field. Now destroy his beaver warrior!"  
  
Yami:2400 Deepsea Warrior:1700  
  
"I now place one card face down and end my turn"  
  
"The effects of his Cold play are over, but that 7 colored fish is still a problem"thought Yami drawing.  
  
"I summon Catapult turtle, in attack mode! Next, the magic card Brain control, which allows me to control any monster, like your 7 colored fish! Now thanks to Catapult turtle, I can launch him and he will be destroyed. Half of his attack points will also be deducted from your lifepoints!"  
  
DeepSea warrior:700  
  
"Clever, but I activate Spiral Wave! It causes the damage I suffered from my turn to you!"  
  
Yami:1400  
  
DeepSea warrior drew.  
  
"Now I summon Great White, who get's a nice power bonus from 1600 to 1800! Now destroy his Catapul turtle!"  
  
Yami:600  
  
"Hang tough Yug"cheered Joey.  
  
"C'mon Yugi, you can't lose this duel!"said Tea.  
  
"C'mon Yugi, let's see if you still got the skill to be second best"thought Kaiba.  
  
Yami drew.  
  
"I place one card face down, then the Horned Imp in defense mode"  
  
"Looks like Yugi's in serious trouble"said Mokuba.  
  
"Aw gee, you really think?"thought Joey.  
  
"Can Yugi win?"asked Serenity.  
  
"Of course he can. Yugi's fought tougher guys then this but ugly chump!"said Joey.  
  
"You won't be saying that when I get a body of my own!"said DeepSea warrior.  
  
"Yeah right, Yugi's gonna cream ya, you'll see"said Joey.  
  
"But how? That sea card hides his monsters and protects him from Magic cards! If I'm going to win, I'll have to turn this around fast, wait! Of course, how could I have forgotten! I have just the thing with me right now to win"thought Yugi.  
  
"Great White, destroy his Horned Imp!"  
  
"Not so fast, reveal SpellBinding circle! It will ensnare your monster and lower it's attack by 700 points!"  
  
Atk:1100  
  
"Now I switch my Horned Imp into attack mode, and destroy your beast!"  
  
DeepSea Warrior:500  
  
"Allright Yug! You got this match in the bag!"cheered Joey.  
  
DeepSea Warrior drew.  
  
"Perfect! Just what I need to win! I play Dakr Curtain! For just the cost of half my lifepoints-  
  
DeepSea Warrior:250  
  
-I can summon a high level monster without sacrafices! Meet my Legendary Fisherman!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1850 and DEF of 1600.  
  
"Destroy his Horned Imp!"  
  
Yami:50  
  
"I can't believe this! That sea freak brought Yug down to 50 lifepoints!"gasped Joey.  
  
"That means DeepSea warrior only needs to get one more shot at Yugi's lifepoints and he's done"thought Kaiba.  
  
Yami drew.  
  
"This won't help now. Wait a second! His DeepSea warrior has a special ability that effects the whole field! My Kuriboh might have one too! it's a risk, but I have to take it"thought Yugi.  
  
"Kuriboh, activate your special ability!"  
  
DeepSea warrior and the others(except Yami who snickered) gasped as Kuriboh built a bridge to Legendary Fisherman.  
  
"Now that I have a bridge to go across, your monsters can't be protected by the water! So now I play Monster Reborn, revive Celtic Guardian! Now I sacrafice him for Summoned Skull!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2500 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"This can't be! Now that he has that bridge hsi monsters are above water! Which means Legendary Fisherman can't protect himself from an attack!"thought DeepSea warrior.  
  
"Now SUmmoned Skull, attack his Legendary Fisherman!"  
  
DeepSea warrior:0000  
  
"You lose!'said Yami pointing to him.  
  
"AGH! No, how could this be possible! It has to be a nightmare!"gasped DeepSea warrior.  
  
"Well that's one down, let's-  
  
Before Yami could finish, a bunch of Hitotsume Giant stampeded.  
  
"Aw man! Don't tell me we have to fight those things!"gasped Joey.  
  
The Hitotsume giants grabbed Tea, and carried her away.  
  
"Put me down, I command you! Put me down!"  
  
"Tea!"gasped Yami.  
  
"Sorry Yug, we can't do anything now. Don't worry, we'll get her back"  
  
Unknown to them, Noah was watching.  
  
"Sorry Joey, but I'm afraid by the time you find Tea, rescuing her will be insuficent"said Noah. **************************************************  
  
The monster's grips were too powerful, so Tea let them carry her. They dropped her on some kind of ice field.  
  
"Oh man it's cold!"gasped tea.  
  
"Too bad!"  
  
Tea looked up, some kind of giant penguin was there.  
  
"Who are you? Wait, you're one of those Big 5 guys, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, and you and I are going to duel for your body!"said the penguin snapping his fingers.  
  
In front of her were 3 diffrent decks.  
  
"Since you don't have your deck with you, pick one of these, We assure you, not even master Noah knows what cards are in them"said the Penguin tossing Tea a dueldisk.  
  
Tea strapped it on, and chose her deck.  
  
Out of it popped Dark magician girl.  
  
"Dark Magician girl, eh? You better hope you have a Dark magician in your deck, otherwise Dark Magician gril will be of no use"he said noticing Tea struggiling to keep warm.  
  
"Man, it's bad enough I have to duel this guy with hardly any good dueling skills with a deck with cards I don't know what's in, but I have to do it in the freezing cold!"thought Tea.  
  
Tea felt her hand being held. She looked up, Dark magician girl was holding it.  
  
"Thank you. Now let's take this guy down!"  
  
TBC *******************************************  
  
Review!  
  
Note: I'm aware Dan Man is doing a chapter on his "New generation of Duelists" story about virtual reality game. I did not make this saga up to copy him. The Noah saga is a saga that DOES take place on the actual show, and while it will be a lot diffrent from the one on here, all the duels that happen are in the show as far as who faces who, but the duels themselves will be diffrent. 


	25. Frozen Panick

Chapter 25  
  
The Penguin stood ready, unphazed by the cold, while Tea was barely standing, and would be on the verge of freezing to death were it not for the Dark magician girl.  
  
"I'll aks you once and once only. Do you wish to surrender? It makes no diffrence, either way you'll be trapped here for eternity"said the penguin.  
  
"Maybe I should, it's too cold"thought Tea.  
  
But she looked up at Dark Magician girl.  
  
"I can't give up, Dark Magician girl is doing everything she can to help me, giving up would be selfish"thought Tea.  
  
"No"responded Tea.  
  
"Fine, defeating you will make taking your body more rewarding. Now if you're ready, let's duel!"  
  
Tea:4000 Penguin:4000  
  
"Let's begin"said the Penguin drawing.  
  
"That Dark Magician girl is still formidable, even without a Dark Magician. Tea may have a Dark Magician in her deck, so I best be careful"thought the Penguin.  
  
"I place 2 cards face down. Then summon King Fog in attack mode. It's your turn"  
  
It had an ATK of 1000 and DEF of 900.  
  
"King Fog is weak, especialy compared to my Dark magician girl. Wait, his strategy looks familiar. Yes, I've seen Joey use a tactic like this before, playing weak monsters to sucker opponents into traps. Well this Penguin's not fooling me"thought Tea drawing her first hand.  
  
"Hey not bad. Allright, time to get this over with"thought Tea who was fighting to ignore the cold but could still feel it well.  
  
"I place one card face down, then summon Tiger Axe in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1300 and DEF of 1100.  
  
"Tiger Axe, destroy his King Fog!"  
  
Penguin:3700  
  
"Wow, guess he didn't have a trap after all"thought Tea.  
  
Penguin drew.  
  
"I summon Bird Face, attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1600 and DEF of 1600.  
  
"Slam that Tiger Axe!"  
  
Tea:3700  
  
"Now I place one more card face down and that shall end my turn"  
  
Tea drew.  
  
"Man, these monsters are all too weak. Wait, duh Tea! The Dark Magician girl, I forgot about her. She can attack monsters still"thought Tea.  
  
"I start by summoning Hitotsume Giant in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1200 and DEF of 1000.  
  
"Now Dark magician Girl, attack his Birdface!"  
  
Penguin:3300  
  
"Hitotsume Giant, attack!"  
  
Penguin:2100  
  
"I can't believe I have to use a card of those freaks that abducted me"thought Tea.  
  
Penguin drew.  
  
"I play Metal Catipilar in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1500 and DEF of 1300.  
  
"Next I play Polmerasation to fuse it with Y Dragon head and X dragon head to create XYZ Dragon cannon!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2800 and DEF of 2200.  
  
"Whoa! That thing's gigantic!"gasped Tea.  
  
"Since fusion monsters have to wait a turn to attack, it's your move"  
  
Tea drew.  
  
"I place one monster in defence, and switch Hitotsume Giant to defence as well"  
  
Penguin drew.  
  
"Man, I don't know how long I can take this"thought Tea.  
  
"I reveal a facedown card, the magic card stop defense! Switch Hitotsume Giant to attack mode!"  
  
"Aw! My monster!"  
  
"Now XYZ Dragon cannon, blast that monster to kingdom come!"  
  
Tea:2100  
  
"Our lifepoints may be equal, but I doubt any monster in your deck can comepete against my XYZ Dragon cannon! Of course all I have to do is blast that puny Dark magician girl away and you automaticly lose! Your body belongs to me now!" ******************************************************  
  
"Man, we're going nowhere fast"said Joey as he, Yami, and Serenity dashed around looking for Tea.  
  
"We'll have to split up. Joey, you and Serenity go, I'll search by myself"  
  
"Yourself?'asked Joey.  
  
"Yes, I know I can out duel any of the Big 5 men that come, and if Iget attacked by monsters I can always summon one to destroy it. Serenity dosen't have a deck of her own so she needs you to protect her"said Yami.  
  
"Allright, let's go sis!"said Joey.  
  
"Man, this would be easier if Kaiba would've come along"thought Joey.  
  
Kaiba and Mokuba were walking across the beach.  
  
"Where are we going?"asked Mokuba.  
  
"Somewhere away from those losers. This is my battle to fight, the Big 5 betrayed and nearly killed ME. I don't need or want Yugi or his little friends getting in my way"said Kaiba.  
  
"But Yug allready beat one"said Mokuba.  
  
"Well let's hurry and beat these clowns before he beats another"said Kaiba.  
  
"How entertaining. This would make a goood TV show, the misadventures of the Kaiba brothers, HA HA! Let's check the weather with Tea and the lard penguin, ha ha!" ******************************************************  
  
Tea:2100 Penguin:2100  
  
Tea drew.  
  
"I place another monster in defence mode"said Tea.  
  
"If I keep my defences up, I might be able to get enough monsters to sacrafice to bring out a really good monster, asuming I get one"thought Tea.  
  
the Penguin drew.  
  
"Time to end this duel! So I activate raigeki, destroying all the monsters on your side of the field, except for your chief of course! Now XYZ Dragon cannon, obliterate her Dark magician girl!"  
  
"Not so fast, I reveal Magical Hats! This will conceal Dark Magician girl"  
  
"Clever"thought the Penguin as only 3 hats remained.  
  
"My turn"said tea drawing.  
  
"I pass this turn"  
  
"Good, now it's time to end this! I sacrafice my Dragon Cannon to summon Barrel Dragon!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2600 and DEF of 2200.  
  
"This monster can attack you twice! So now Barrel Dragon, go!"  
  
"That means there's only going to be a hat leaft, so on this or his next turn, that penguin will be able to reach my Dark Magician girl"thought Tea.  
  
Luckily for Tea, her Dark Magician gril was still safe. tea sighed.  
  
"Well no matter. On my next turn, she's finished!"  
  
Tea drew.  
  
"Allright, now it's time to end this"thought Tea.  
  
"I place 2 cards face down, and end my turn"  
  
"Barrel Dragon, attack!"  
  
"Not so fast, reveal Dian Kenta and Ring of Destruction!"  
  
"What!"gasped the Penguin.  
  
"Ring of destruction will destroy Barrel Dragon and cause us both to lose lifepoints equal to Barrel Dragon's attack, and Dian kenta will raise my lifepoints by 1000 which means I'll just survive with 500 lifepoints while you lose!"  
  
Penguin:0000 Tea:500  
  
"Allright, we did it! Thanks Dark magician girl!"  
  
The Dark Magician gril gave a wink, a wave, and vanished.  
  
"Noah is not going to like this!"  
  
TBC 


	26. Judgement Day

Chapter 25  
  
"C'mon Serenity, hold my hand tight"said Joey as he was dashing so fast that if he weren't holding Serenity's hand, she would've been long gone.  
  
"Tea! Tea!"called Joey.  
  
Joey fell to the ground as his grip on Serenity was gone. Serenity's scream was muffled as she was grabbed,  
  
"Serenity!"gasped Joey.  
  
A hole appeared beneath Joey and he felt himself falling.  
  
"Oh man, I'm too young to die"said Joey closing his eyes.  
  
He landed on the floor hard.  
  
"Ow! I guess it could've been worse"thought Joey.  
  
"Cour is in session"said a large and powerful voice.  
  
Joey looked around, he was in somekind of courtroom, and at the stand was Judgeman.  
  
"Joey Wheeler, welcome to my court house"said Judgeman.  
  
"Let me guess, you's one of those big 5 losers"said Kaiba.  
  
"Losers, huh? We'll see about that Joey. I am your Judge, Jury and Executioner now Joey. This is my courtroom"said Judgeman.  
  
"Yeah, yeah"said Joey unworried.  
  
"The only way to leave here in one piece is to pass my trail. The trial will be a duel"  
  
"Ha! So you wanna duel against Joey Wheeler do ya? Well allright then Judge Freak, I accpet!"said Joey.  
  
"Select your chief monster"ordered Judgeman.  
  
"Allright, I choose an old buddy of mine, Flame Swordsman"said Joey.  
  
"Flamesowrdsman helped me a lot in Duelist Kingdom, it's only fair I let him be my chief monster"thought Joey.  
  
"Very well, then let the duel comense!"  
  
Joey:4000 Judgeman:4000  
  
"As head of the courtroom, I'll begin. I place one card face down, and then I'll summon Goblin Attack force!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2300 and DEF of 0000.  
  
"Oh crud, that Goblin Attack Force will wipe the street with Flame Swordsman if I don't protect him"thought Joey.  
  
"First I place one card face down, then summon Gearfried the Iron Knight"  
  
"Joey"said a voice.  
  
"Who's there?"asked Joey.  
  
"Over here"  
  
Joey jumped back as he discovered it was Flame Swordsman's voice.  
  
"Joey, attack with Gearfried so you can dispose of the attack force"  
  
"What? Gearfried's too weak"said Joey.  
  
"Trust me on this Joey"said Flame Swordsman.  
  
"I've been able to trust FlameSwordsman in duelist kingdom, guess I can count on him now"thought Joey.  
  
"Gearfried, attack those butt ugly Goblins!"ordered Joey.  
  
The Goblins and Gearfried were both destroyed.  
  
"Impossible! How did that happen!"gasped Judgeman.  
  
"My special ability will raise the attack of any Warrior type Joey plays by 500, making Gearfried equal with your Goblins"  
  
"Clever, but he's made a grave mistake. Now his FlameSwordsman is open for a direct attack"thought Judgeman.  
  
"Now I summon Vorse Raider, the Man Beast to the fieldd!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1900 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"Vorse Raider, attack FlameSwordsman!"  
  
"Hold on JudgeClown, activate Salamandra! It'll raise the attack power of my swordsman by 700 points, which means your forest raiding freak Vorse Raider is toast, literaly"said Joey as Salamnadra engulfed Vrse Raider.  
  
Judgeman.  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"Now I summon Swordsman of LandStar in attack mode! Attack his lifepoints my monsters!"  
  
Judgeman:400  
  
"This has got to be the easiest duel ever! Now make your move so I can finish you off!" *******************************************************  
  
"Man, I don't know how much further I can go"thought Tea as she continued walking through the freezing cold, holding herself with her arms, shivering.  
  
"Where the heck is everyone? I hope they find me soon"thought Tea as she felt herself collaps. ********************************************************  
  
"Seto, you haven't said anything in awhile. Are you allright?"asked Mokuba.  
  
"I'm fine Mokuba"lied Kaiba who was distracted.  
  
"Could it be? Could that Noah brat be our missing brother? Impossible"thought Kaiba.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"You must be kidding young boy. YOU, challenge me to chess?"asked Mr Kaiba.  
  
"Yes, and if I win, you'll adopt me AND Mokuba"  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Never once did he mention anything about a lost brother after I defeated him"thought Kaiba.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"So tell me Seto, what do you plan to do when the days comes you take over as owner of Kaiba corp?"he asked.  
  
"I plan to make all kinds of cool games"said Seto.  
  
"Yeah, it's ben his dream to make games for kids all around the world"said Mokuba.  
  
"Nonsense. Kiddie games are a waste of time and money"  
  
"Not true!"protested Seto.  
  
"So, you dare speak back to me in that tone? Maid, see to it their toys are thrown away"  
  
"What!"gasped Seto.  
  
"You will never learn the right way to run Kaiba corp if you believe in these petty games!"  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"I guess he WAS right"thought Kaiba. *******************************************************  
  
"So, you gonna make a move or not?"asked Joey.  
  
Judgeman drew.  
  
"I summon Maho Vailo, in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1550 and DEF of 1400.  
  
"I also equip it with Ax of Despair, raising it's attack by 1000, however Maho Vailo's effect will raise his attack by an extra 500 for every card equiped to him, making his attack 3050! Attack swordsman of landstar!"  
  
Joey:1450  
  
"Now only your FlameSwordsman is leaft and he will be easily dealt with"said Judgeman.  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"I place one card face down, and summon Ax Raider in attack mode! Make your move!"  
  
Judgeman drew.  
  
"I place anoter card face down, then I have Maho Vailo attack your Ax Raider!"  
  
"Hold on, activate Graceful Dice! This will raise the attack of my Ax Raider depending on the roll of the number"  
  
"Hm"  
  
"All I need is a 2 or higher, if I get higher then a 2 then this duel is over"thought Joey.  
  
"Fool, I'm afraid that won't save him this time"thought Judgeman.  
  
The dice landed on a six.  
  
"Allright! Time to-  
  
But Judgeman's eyes gleamed and it turned to a one.  
  
"What!"  
  
Joey:150  
  
"What the heck! That's a rip off!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Thanks to my special ability, any luck based card will always work in my favor. So if Joet tries any luck based cards like Roulete Spider or Time Wizard to defeat my Maho Vailo, he'll lose what's leaft of his lifepoints and his body as well"thought Judgeman.  
  
"Go on Joey! Time to make your final move!"  
  
TBC **************************************** REVIEW! 


	27. Easy Victories

Chapter 27  
  
"Man, my Graceful dice magic card let me down. Oh well, this duel isn't over yet"thought Joey.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? It's your turn"said Judgeman.  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"Well this should help me for now"thought Joey.  
  
"I play the magic card SkapeGoat! They'll protect my FlameSwordsman form your Maho Vailo, so go ahead and make your move"said Joey.  
  
"Very well"said Judgeman drawing.  
  
"I summon Cyber Raider, in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1400 and DEF of 1000.  
  
"Now I equip Maho Vailo with Black Pendant, raising his attack by 500, and another 500 thanks to his effect"  
  
Maho Vailo:4050  
  
"Now I play Pillager! I get to take one card from your hand"said Judgeman.  
  
Joey walked up to Judgeman with his hand.  
  
"Legendary Sword, perfect"thought Judgeman snatching it.  
  
"Now I'll equip Maho Vailo with the Legendary Sword, raising it's attack by 800, and another 500 thanks to his effect"  
  
Maho Vailo:5350  
  
"MAN! His Maho Vailo's really beefed up! I have to do something"thought Joey.  
  
"Now my monsters, destroy his Skapegoats!"  
  
Joey was leaft with 2 of them.  
  
"That ends my turn. So go ahead and make a move Joey"said Judgeman.  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"allright, this is just the combo I need to win"thought Joey.  
  
"Allright Judeclown, it's over! First I play Foolish Burial, putting one of my monsters in your graveyard. Now I'll uyse GraveRobber to resurect that monster, Jinzo!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2400 and DEF of 1500.  
  
"Jinzo, destroy his Cyber Raider!"  
  
"No! My Cyber Raider is 1000 points weaker, which means-  
  
Judgeman:0000  
  
"Ha! That duel was easier then delivering newspapers around town!"said Joey.  
  
"NO! Darn you Joey, you may have beaten me, but I assure you you won't be so lucky with the other 2 members, along with Noah! You can't win!"  
  
"Dream on"said Joey walking out.  
  
"Now I just have to find Serenity"thought Joey. ******************************************************  
  
"Where am I? What is this place?"asked Serenity waking up in standing position.  
  
She found her ankles were shackled.  
  
"I'm caught!"gasped Serenity.  
  
She heared a laugh and out stepped Machine King.  
  
"What are you!"gasped Serenity.  
  
"Call me Machine King. I have brought you here so that we may duel, one on one without your brother interfiering!"said Machine King.  
  
"But I don't-  
  
Serenity saw a DuelDsik on her arm.  
  
"You've seen your brother duel enough to know how to, do you not? Now choose a deck"said Machine King as beside Serenity 3 decks appeared. Serenity chose the middle one, and out came Harpie lady. It had an ATK of 1300 and DEF of 1400.  
  
"Too bad! If that's all I gotta crush then this duel is as good as won! Now if you're ready, let's duel!"  
  
"This isn't fair at all! Why don't you duel my brother you coward!"demanded Serenity.  
  
"Your brother's occupied with another one of us, so you're all alone, no one to cheer you on. Of course what good will friends do you now?"  
  
"I've heared enough! You wanna duel, then we will!"  
  
Serenity:4000 Machine King:4000  
  
"Time for my first move. First I place one card face down, then I summon Guardian of the Throne room"  
  
It had an ATK of 1650 and DEF of 1600.  
  
Serenity drew her opening hand.  
  
"Allright, from what I know monsters with the higher points win. Neo the Magic Swordsman has 1700 points, which means it's stronger"thought Serenity.  
  
"I summon Neo the Magic swordsman!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1700 and DEF of 1000.  
  
"Attack!"  
  
Machine King:3950  
  
Machine King drew.  
  
"I activate this trap card! Ultimate Offering! It allows me to summon Extra monsters at the cost of just 500 lifepoints. So I'll summon Girigo the moving fortress, and give up 500 lifepoints to summon another monster. So I'll sacrafice Girigo to summon Steel Ogre Grotto#2"  
  
It had an ATK of 1900 and DEF of 2200.  
  
"Now, I'll activate my special ability! To raise the attack of all of my machines by 200! So attack now!"  
  
Serenity:3600  
  
"I don't get it, why did you sacrafice that monster?"asked Serenity.  
  
"You really are an amatuer. Okay listen up. Monsters with star levels 4 or below can be summoned without scarfices. However monsters with 5 or 6 monsters requier you sacrafice a monster on the field. Monsters with 7 or 8 starts require you sacrafice 2 Monsters on the field. Monsters with levels any higher must have 3 sacrafices"  
  
"This is going to be tougher then I expected"thought Serenity.  
  
Serenity drew.  
  
"Noe of these monsters are strong enough to destroy his Ogre, so that means I probaly have to play it in defence"thought Serenity.  
  
"I place a monster in defence, and 2 cards face down"  
  
"I hope that sounded cool like when my brother says it"thought Serenity.  
  
Machine King drew.  
  
"I summon 4 more monsters by giving up 2000 lifepoints!"  
  
Machine King:1950  
  
"Mechanical Chaser"  
  
ATK 1850, DEF 800.  
  
"Ground Attacker Bug Brawl"  
  
ATK 1500.  
  
"I sacrafice both to summon Launcher Spider"  
  
Attack 2200 DEF 2500.  
  
"I also summon a monster in defence. Now, attack Launcher Spider"  
  
"When someone attacks Joey, he usualy activates a trap"thought Serenity.  
  
"I activate Mirror Force!"  
  
"What! No!"  
  
Machine King's monsters were gone. Serenity drew.  
  
"Now I summon Happy Lover"  
  
It had an ATK of 800 and DEF of 600.  
  
"Attack him directly!"  
  
Machine King:0000  
  
Serenity's shackles were released.  
  
"Allright, I did it!" ***********************************************  
  
Noah was unpleased.  
  
"This is ridicolous! All of them are being defeated far too easily!"said Noah clenching his fist.  
  
"Shall I take care of things?"asked a deformed and gruff voice.  
  
"Yes, eliminate them imidiately! You are the best one I have leaft, so don't fail me like those morons did!"  
  
"Yes sir"it said leaving.  
  
"Such incompitent fools, I swear I have to do just about everything around here"said Noah.  
  
TBC **********************************************  
  
REVIEW! 


	28. The Mysterious 5th Man

Chapter 27  
  
"Seto, we've been walking for hours. I think the only way out is to beat that Noah kid"said Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba, I'm not gonna waste time dueling some little kid with big toys. As for those losers who betrayed me, we've allready seen how weak they are like that one who dueled Yugi. They couldn't duel their way out of a paper bag"said Kaiba.  
  
"Hey, a motorbike"said Mokuba pointing to behind Kaiba.  
  
"What!"  
  
The driver drove by fast, grabbing Mokuba quickly and driving off.  
  
"Mokuba, no!"  
  
Kaiba chased after the rider, but beams of energy sped across him. He touched one, and screamed in pain as his hand was turned Black by the radiation.  
  
"Kaiba"  
  
Kaiba spun around to find a mysterious man in a trench coat.  
  
"Who are you? Let me guess, you're one of them"said Kaiba.  
  
'I'm not one of the Big 5, I am THE best one. If you want to continue on after your brother you're going to have to defeat me in a duel. Win, and those beams of energy will evaperate. If you try to dash behind me-  
  
He snapped his fingers, and beams of energy appeared behind him as well.  
  
"You get my point, yes?"  
  
"Allright then, we'll play by your rules, which means I must select a chieft monster. I pick the Lord of Dragons!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1100 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"Very well Kaiba, now that we're both set, it's time to duel!"  
  
Kaiba:4000 Man:4000  
  
They both drew their opening hands.  
  
"Make the first move Kaiba, consider it as your last request"said the man.  
  
"I don't think so. I place one card face down, then I summon Vorse Raider the Man Beast, in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1900 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"I also place one card face down on the field and end my turn"  
  
The man drew.  
  
"I summon Shining Abyss in defence mode"  
  
"This card could help me"thought the man.  
  
"I also place one card face down and end my turn"  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"I place another card face down, and attack with Vorse Raider!"  
  
Shining Abyss was destroyed. The man drew.  
  
"I place one card face down, then summon Dakr Elf in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2000 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"I have to give up 1000 lifepoints in order to attack with it, so attack!"  
  
Man:3000  
  
"Activate Shrink, which reduces the attack of any monster by half, I pick Vorse Raider! Now that it's attack is less then a thousand I activate the Crush card!"  
  
However a beam of energy destroyed the card.  
  
"My crush Card's been destroyed! Then you must be-  
  
The man removed his coat to reveal his Duel Monster form:Jinzo!  
  
"Jinzo!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"That's right, and my special ability keeps you from using traps, of course I can still use trap cards unlike in normal duels!"  
  
Jinzo:3000 Kaiba:2950  
  
"I also place another card face down and that shall end my turn" ****************************************************  
  
"Tea, wake up, Tea!"  
  
Tea opened her eyes and saw Yugi's face.  
  
"Yugi, it's you!"said Tea hugging him.  
  
"Tea, you're, squeezing, me!"  
  
"Oh, sorry"said Tea.  
  
"Well what's important is that you're allright"  
  
"How did you find me"asked Tea.  
  
"A strange duel monster brought you to me. Now we just need to find Joey and the others"  
  
As Yugi said that,2 platforms arrose from the ground.  
  
"Joey!"  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
"Allright, we're all back together again"Cheered Tea.  
  
"Not quite"said Yugi.  
  
"Oh yeah, Kaiba. C'mon, let's go find the creep"said Joey. ***************************************************  
  
"Well it's your move Kaiba"said Jinzo.  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"I place this card face down, then place a monster in defence mode"  
  
"Activate Magic card, Satelite Cannon!"  
  
"What is that!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
His defence card was wiped out.  
  
"Satelite Cannon will destroy a monster every turn, meaning your defences are useless! Now attack his Lord of Dragons!"  
  
"Activate Controller. I have to give up 1000 lfepoints to use it"  
  
Kaiba:1950  
  
"But in exchange I can control or destroy one monster, I'll destroy your monster! Since it's a mgaic card your effect can't harm it!"  
  
"No! My monster, you destroyed it!"  
  
"Right"said Kaiba drawing.  
  
"Now I summon Battle Ox! Attack his lifepoints!"  
  
Jinzo:1300  
  
"Lord of Dragons, you attack as well!"  
  
Jinzo:200  
  
"Now I place a card face down to end my turn"  
  
"I reveal my face down card, Solemn Wishes. This trap card will restore my lifepoints by 500 every turn! Also since it's my turn again, Satelite Cannon wipes out your Battle Ox! I also activate Spirit Draining Machine! It restores lifepoints equal to half of any lifepoints i had to pay for a card, like my Dark Elf. Which means every turn I'll gain 1000 lifepoints every turn. Now i activate Imperial order, which prevents you from playing any magic card, at the cost o just 700 lifepoiunts every turn!"  
  
"No, my Lord of Dragons is unprotected!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"Hey, Kaiba!'  
  
Kaiba looked above and saw Joey and the others.  
  
"What are you doing here!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"What do ya think, to find ya!"said Joey.  
  
"Well you found your frined too late. I summon WhipTail Crow!'  
  
It had an ATk of 1650 and Def of 1600.  
  
"Now that you can no longer use magic or trap cards, it's time to end this duel! Attack his chief monster"  
  
"AW!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"Kaiba"gasped Yugi"NO!"  
  
TBC *****************************************************  
  
Review 


	29. Jinzo's Rampage

Chapter 29  
  
"Kaiba"gasped Yugi"NO!"  
  
"Lord of Dragons, activate your special ability now!"  
  
A dark Blue dragon creature appears and not only blocked the attack, but withstood it.  
  
"Allright, nice one!"cheered Joey.  
  
"How, how could you possibly have done this!"gasped Jinzo.  
  
"Lord of Dragons can summon any Dragon type monster from my hand"  
  
"How did YOU know that!"  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Young Set stood in his room, an expression of anger on his face. Mokuba wasn't around, probaly not allowed to.  
  
"Why on earth did I let this guy be my father?"thought Seto.  
  
One of the servants walked into the room without so much as a knock, which angered Seto.  
  
"Hey what's your deal! Don't you know how to knock!"  
  
"Mokuba asked me to give this to you"he said handing Seto a book before leaving.  
  
Seto opened and looked through it. There were a bunch of Duel Monster cards, but the one that he remembered was the Lord of Dragons.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Why do you think I chose Lord of Dragons as my chief monster? I saw Yugi duel one of you clowns, I know that chief monsters always get a special ability so knew Lord of Dragons would be most useful to me. So that's how I was able to stop your attack with my Spear Dragon!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1900 and DEF of 0000.  
  
"Now Spear Dragon, attack!"  
  
Jinzo:950  
  
Jinzo drew.  
  
Jinzo:1250(due to Imperial Order)  
  
"I'll place my monster in defence mode, and now Satelite cannon, strike Kaiba's dragon down!"  
  
The Satelite cannon struck but made no effect.  
  
"What is this! Your Spear Dragon should be gone!"  
  
"Lord of Dragons protects my Dragon monsters from all Magic and Trap cards, meaning you can't harm it! My move"said Kaiba drawing.  
  
"Spear Dragon, attack!"  
  
When it attacked, Jinzo's lifepoints dropped!  
  
Jinzo:350  
  
"Now what, my monster was in defence mode!"  
  
"Spear Dragon's effect makes you lose lifepoints even if your monster's in defence mode! Tough break"said Kaiba.  
  
"Fine then. Instead of paying the cost of Imperial order I will allow it to be destroyed. So now I gain 1000 lifepoints thanks to Solemn Wishes and Life Absorbing Machine"  
  
Jinzo:1350  
  
"Well now Kaiba can use trap cards again"said Joey.  
  
"Maybe, but I got a feeling Jinzo's not through yet"thought Yugi.  
  
"I play a magic card, Tremendous Fire! It takes 500 of my lifepoints, but in exchange it takes out 1000 of your lifepoints!"  
  
A fire spread across, covering both Kaiba and Jinzo.  
  
"Kaiba!"gasped Yugi.  
  
"What a blast! I'm not sure Kaiba could survive that one Yug"said Joey.  
  
"Kaiba, can you hear us!"asked Tea.  
  
The smoke cleared, and while Jinzo was still standing as though nothing happened, Kaiba had himself covered, down to one kne.  
  
Kaiba:950 Jinzo:850  
  
"Now I'll place 2 cards face down and that will end my turn. Isn't this something Kaiba, we're only 100 lifepoints apart"  
  
"Not for long"said Kaiba drawing.  
  
"I play Red Medicine! This magic card will raise my lifepoints by 500-  
  
"Not so fast! Activate Ichiguri(I think) This trap will make any card that raises your lifepoints reverse and do damage instead"  
  
Kaiba:450  
  
"Fine then, Spear Dragon attack!"  
  
"Activate Wabakou, which will save me from your attack! Now it's my turn, and thanks to my 2 cards, Solemn Wishes and Life Absorbing Machne, I gain another 1000 lifepoints!"  
  
Jinzo:1850  
  
"Kaiba dosen't have much time. It should only take about one good attack from Jinzo to destroy Kaiba and Jinzo's lifepoints are increasing every turn"said Joey.  
  
"I'll play a magic card, the Dark Door. This will make it so you can only attack once per turn. Now I place 2 cards face down and end my turn"  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"Spear Dragon attack now! End this duel!"  
  
"Activate DNA surgery, which changes every monster to a type I select. I pick Machine, which means your Lord of Dragons can no longer protect your monsters! That means Traps can affect your monsters still, so now I activate Spell Binding Circle, reducing your monster's attack to 1300!"  
  
"My Spear Dragon!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"Now it's my turn, and I gain even more lifepoints!"  
  
Jinzo:2850  
  
"Now I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1700 and DEF of 1600.  
  
"Attack!"  
  
Kaiba:50  
  
"No way! Now Kaiba's down to 50 lifepoints!"gasped Joey"One more attack and it's over!" *****************************************************  
  
"Hm hm, isn't this convienent, all of them are in one place now. Jinzo will crush them all soon enough and I'll finally be out of this place!"said Noah. *****************************************************  
  
"Your turn Kaiba, not that there's anything you can do!"said Jinzo.  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"Perfect!"thought Kaiba.  
  
"I use Lord of Dragons Special ability to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
It had an ATK of 3000 and DEF of 2500.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Since DNA surgery only affects monsters on the field, my Lord of Dragons was still able to summon it! Now Blue Eyes, White lightning!"  
  
Jinzo:1550  
  
Jinzo drew.  
  
Jinzo:2550  
  
"His lifepoints keep increasing, I have to end this soon"thought Kaiba.  
  
"I place my monster in defence mode and end my turn! Now since your monsters can't be protected, Satelite cannon, destroy his Blue Eyes!"  
  
"My Blue Eyes!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"That was his best monster!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Kaiba can no longer protect his monsters, so that Satelite Cannon will continue to wipe out monsters every turn"said Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, isn't there someway Kaiba can win? I mean he may be a jerk, but I don't think he deserves to be stuck here his whole life"said Tea.  
  
"It's hard to say Tea, Jinzo's lifepoints continue to increase and Kaiba's lifepoints are just barely haning on"said Yugi.  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"Allright, time to end this match! I summon Cyber Stein!"  
  
It had an ATK of 700 and DEF of 500.  
  
"Now I use his special ability, to summon one fusion monster(I know you have to give up 5000 lifepoints to use the effect but I'm letting it slide this time)  
  
"A fusion monster? NO!"  
  
"Yes, my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!:  
  
It had an ATK of 4500 and DEF of 3800.  
  
"I also play Stop Defense, your monster is now in attack mode!"  
  
It was a Mechanical chaser.  
  
It had an ATK of 1850 and DEF of 800.  
  
"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Nuetron Blast!"  
  
Jinzo:0000  
  
"Oh yeah, so long Jinzo!"said Joey.  
  
The beams behind Jinzo vanished.  
  
"Now excuse me, I'm leaving"said Kaiba dashing off. **************************************************  
  
Noah slammed his fist on the chair's arm.  
  
"Even Jinzo! That's it, Big 5 assemble! If we are tobeat this fools you will all have to combine your powers to destroy them! I'll take care of Kaiba, you all take care of Joey and his friends!"  
  
"Yes sir"said the other 4 that were there.  
  
TBC *******************************************  
  
REVIEW! 


	30. The Final Five PT1

Chapter 30  
  
"Well, should we follow him Yug?"asked Joey.  
  
"Yes, he may need our help whether he wants it or not. Besides, he may very well find a way out of this world"said Yugi.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere for awhile"said DeepSea warrior walking up to them.  
  
"You!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Your Judgement is upon you"said Judgeman walking up to them.  
  
"You think the Big 5 are defeated so easily?"asked the Penguin walking up to them.  
  
"None of you are leaving this world"said Machine King walking up to them.  
  
"Only we shall be going anywhere"said Jinzo walking up.  
  
"It's that Penguin I beat"said Tea.  
  
"What, you dueld one of them!"gasped Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, those Hitotsume Giant took me to him and forced me to duel"said Tea.  
  
"Same happened to me. Machine King grabbed me and forced me into a duel as well"said Serenity.  
  
"Well what do ya know? The Big 5 are big losers who get beat by their captives"said Joey.  
  
"Laugh all you want Wheeler, because in order to move on, you must duel all 4 of us1"said Judgeman.  
  
"All 4 of you, huh? Normaly I would be worried, but you guys are barely a challenge alone"said Joey.  
  
"We shall see"said Jinzo.  
  
"Joey, don't you remember the duels you saw in this world The one you faced may have been easy for you, but they are tough, together is too much. I shall duel beside Joey"said Yugi.  
  
"Nonsense"said the Penguin.  
  
"Wait, let him. But on one condition"said Jinzo.  
  
"What is that?"asked Yugi.  
  
"If we agree to let you play Yugi, then you'll agree to our terms. While you and Joey will get a normal standing of 4000 lifepoints each, we will each have 8000 lifepoints"said Jinzo.  
  
"What!''gasped Joey.  
  
"That's comepletely unfair! It's bad enough you outnumber them, but now you guys get twice the lifepoints, all of you"gasped Serenity.  
  
"There's no way you guys can-  
  
"Stay cool Tea. We accept"said Joey.  
  
"Are you crazy!"gasped Tea.  
  
"He's right, no matter what the odds, Joey and I will take you ALL down!"  
  
The Millenium puzzle began shaking.  
  
"YUGIOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Yami emerged from the puzzle.  
  
"Your little trick no longer impresses us"said Jinzo.  
  
"Choose your Chief monsters so we can get this over with"said Machine King.  
  
"I choose FlameSwordsman!"said Joey.  
  
"I choose Kuriboh!"said Yami.  
  
"What? Yug, why the heck are you picking him?"asked Joey.  
  
"Trust me Joey, I know what I'm doing"said Yami.  
  
"If you say so"said Joey.  
  
"It's time to duel!"  
  
Yami:4000 Joey:4000 Jinzo:8000 Machine King:8000 Penguin:8000 DeepSea warrior:8000 Judgeman:8000 ***************************************************  
  
"Darn, that duel took too long. There isn't a trace of Mokuba anywhere"said Kaiba.  
  
He was in a desert, though it wasn't very hot at all.  
  
"Mokuba! Mokuba!"  
  
Noah watched from his monitor.  
  
"Jinzo may have failed to beat you, but I won't. How ironic the key to brining me back to the real world is through my long lost brother"thought Noah.  
  
The monitor was covered by a face covered in darkness.  
  
"Noah, quit stalling. Crush Kaiba now and leave him to live in this world for eternity"said the voice.  
  
"Relax, let him find me. Trust me, I have very delicate plans for Kaiba that will only work when he gets here"said Noah.  
  
"Well hurry up and get him there Noah! My patience is wearing thin! Do not make me have to destroy Kaiba myself Noah. Destroy him at once!"  
  
The man from the monitor vanished.  
  
"So impatient he is, he always was though. Come find me Kaiba, I'll be waiting"said Noah. ****************************************************  
  
"I shall make the first move"said DeepSea warrior.  
  
"I bet I know what it allready is"thought Yugi.  
  
"Oh great, don't tell me he's gonna play Umi"thought Joey.  
  
"I play the field card Umi. Preventing you from affecting our monsters with magic cards"said Deepsea warrior.  
  
"That's not all, my effect will destroy any trap cards you play, which means all of your Magic and Trap cards are comepletely useless!"said Jinzo.  
  
"Oh no, he's right!"thought Joey.  
  
"Relax Joey, I have a plan"said Yami.  
  
"How are they supposed to win now?"thought Tea.  
  
"Now I summon a monster, then a card face down,and end my turn"said DeepSea warrior.  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"Wait, maybe they're wrong. Umi, along with Deepsea warrior, makes it so we can't use Magic cards on them. But that dosen't mean we still can't use magic cards"thought Joey.  
  
"I place one card face down, then I summon Ax Raider in attack mode! That ends my turn"said Joey.  
  
It had an ATK of 1700 and DEF of 1150.  
  
"I sure hope Joey knows what he's doing"thought Yugi.  
  
The Penguin drew.  
  
"X Dragon head in attack mode!I also place one card face down. That ends my turn!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1600.  
  
"He's gonna fuse that thing with 2 other monsters to create that huge Dragon monster he nearly wiped ME out with"thought Tea.  
  
Yami drew.  
  
"Allright. FIrst I place one card face down, then I summon Celtic Guardian in defense mo-  
  
"Yugi, put your Celtic Guardian in attack mode"  
  
"What?"asked Yami.  
  
"Just trust me on this Yugi, I know what I'm doing. C'mon yug, we've been on a team before, you know you can trust me"said Joey.  
  
"Joey's right, we CAN trust him. I may not know what Joey's up to, but I know he won't let us down"thought Yugi.  
  
"Very well Joey, I place Celtic Guardian in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1400 and DEF of 1200.  
  
Judgeman drew.  
  
"I summon Maho Vailo, in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1550 and DEF of 1400.  
  
"Attack Celtic Guardian!"  
  
It attacked, however was slashed to pieces.  
  
Judgeman:7650  
  
"What happened!"gasped Judgeman.  
  
"Ha! You don't have a very good memory, do ya? My Flame Swordsman raises the attack of all of our Warrior type monsters by 500, making Celtic Guardian stronger"said Joey.  
  
"Ha! It's my turn! I summon Mechanical Chaser!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1850 and DEF of 800.  
  
"I also play Machine Coversion factory, raising it's attack to 2150!"  
  
"I reveal Horn of the Unicorn, raising Mechanical Chaser's attack to 2850!"said the Penguin.  
  
"Mechanical chaser, attack!"  
  
"Hold on Metal Head, reveal Graceful Dice! It'll raise-  
  
"Activate my face down trap card, Magic Jammer! Discarding one card from my hand, I deactivate your trap card!"  
  
Joey:2850  
  
"Jinzo, use monster reborn to revive my Suijin"said Deepsea warrior through an intercom.  
  
"I play Monster Reborn, revive Suijin! Destroy Celtic Guardian!"  
  
Yami:3500  
  
"Yugi! Joey"gasped Tea.  
  
"Now you have nothing leaft! It's time to end this duel!"said Deepsea warrior.  
  
TBC *************************************************  
  
How can Yugi and Joey possibly win? REVIEW! 


	31. The Final Five PT2

Chapter 31 Joey:2850 Yami:3500 Penguin:8000 Jinzo:8000 Deepsea Warrior:8000 Judgeman:7650 Machine King:8000  
  
"Now, it's my turn"said Jinzo drawing.  
  
"We're doomed! Our Chief monsters are wide open, and we have nothing to protect them with"thought Joey.  
  
"I summon Flame Manipulator in defence mode, and end my turn"  
  
It had an ATK of 900 and DEF of 1000.  
  
"Now it's my turn! Reveal my underwater monster, the Great White! Thanks to Umi, he gains 200 extra attack points, making his attack strength 1800! Now, which one should I wipe out first?"said Deepsea warrior.  
  
"There's no way either me or Yugi could take on all 5 of these guys alone, but what can we do?"thought Joey.  
  
"Well boys, let's have a vote, which one do you want to see dive down first"said Deepsea warrior.  
  
"Take out Yugi first, I wanna make Wheeler suffer"said Judgeman.  
  
"I want to see Serenity suffer, so take out Yugi first so we can make Joey's demise more sweet"said Machine King.  
  
"Yugi, he's the only one who's of possible threat to us"said Jinzo.  
  
"I don't care"said the Penguin.  
  
"Then it's unamanous! Great White, destroy Yugi's Kuriboh!"  
  
"Yugi!"gasped Joey and the others in usion as the attack was heading towards Yami in the speed of light. ********************************************************  
  
"Noah! Noah! Where's my brother!"yelled Kaiba.  
  
"You want your brother so badly Seto Kaiba? If you want him, you'll have to come through me!"said Noah.  
  
"Where are you!"demanded Kaiba.  
  
"Come and find me Kaiba! Don't you enjoy the thrill of the hunt?"asked Noah.  
  
"Show me your face!"  
  
"It'll be the last thing you see before I wipe you out, sorry, but I'm afraid you won't be seeing Mokuba anytime soon!"said Noah.  
  
"You harm one hair on my brother's head, and you'll be sorry!"said Kaiba.  
  
Noah just laughed.  
  
"Noah, I am growing impatient!"said the man who abruptly apeared on the screen.  
  
"C'mon, enjoy the moment! It's going to be a timeless memory"said Noah.  
  
"It'll be timeless when you crush Seto Kaiba, so hurry up and do it!"  
  
The man shut off.  
  
"Swear, that man couldn't have had a pleasant childhood"said Noah.  
  
Noah shifted his head towards the screen where the handicap duel was taking place.  
  
"Well so much for Yugi. WHAT!" *********************************************************  
  
"Reveal face down card, Multiply! It'll multiply my Kuriboh!"  
  
One Kuriboh was destroyed, but the rest remained unharmed.  
  
"Sorry, but in order to wipe out my chief monster, you'll have to find which one is the real Kuriboh"  
  
"Allright Yug! Nice one!"cheered Joey.  
  
"This may allow us some time, but we have to act fast. Eventualy they'll find the real Kurihboh"thought Yugi.  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"Huh? It's Seyaru! Matt's card!"  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Wow, that Seyaru's a cool card Matt"said Joey.  
  
"Thanks, it's my faviroute card. It's unique, diffrent from the rest"  
  
"Kind of like you, huh?"asked Joey.  
  
"Me? Well, I guess"said Matt.  
  
"C'mon, you gotta give yourself some credit. After all you learned from the master"said Joey.  
  
"I heared Kaiba was the top duelist since Pegasus dissapeared"said Matt.  
  
"What! Why you!"said Joey giving him a nuggi. ******************************************  
  
"Matt? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"I'll never forget you Matt. This move's for you"thought Joey.  
  
"I sacrafice 2 of Yugi's Kurihboh, so summon Seyaru in attack mode!"  
  
Yami sighed as his Kuriboh remained on the field, meaning Joey didn't sacrafice the real one.  
  
"Seyaru, flareball attack on X Dragon Head!"  
  
Penguin:7100  
  
"I also place 2 cards face down, and end my turn"  
  
"Why you little punk!"spat the Penguin.  
  
"Allright Joey!"cheered Serenity.  
  
"Good, now that Penguin can't create that big XYZ Dragon cannon like he did on me"thought Tea.  
  
"Fine then! I'll summon one monster in defence mode, and end my turn!"  
  
Yugi drew.  
  
"Perfect!"thought Yugi.  
  
"I sacrafice 2 Kuriboh to summon Gaia the fierce Knight! Then I play Black Luster Ritual! Sacraficing another Kuriboh and Gaia, I summon my most powerful monster, the Black Luster Soldier!"  
  
It had an ATK of 3000 and DEF of 2800.  
  
"Whoa, it's that Black Luster Soldier Yugi used to beat Mai! Whoa, speaking of Mai, I hope she's allright"thought Joey.  
  
"Now I have Kuriboh use his Chief effect to create a bridge over your sea! SO now Magic cards CAN affect your monsters! Attack Suijin!"  
  
Jinzo:7400  
  
Machine King drew.  
  
"One monster in defense, and that's it"  
  
Jinzo drew.  
  
"I place 2 cards face down, and summon Lily"  
  
It had an ATK of 1000 and DEF of 1500.  
  
"Now I use her special ability, sacraficing 2000 lifepoints-  
  
Jinzo:5400  
  
"I can raise her attack by 3000 points!"  
  
"No!"gasped Yugi and Joey in usion.  
  
"Now I also activate Life Absorbing Machine, which will now give us all 1000 lifepoints every turn, and Solemn Wishes which will give us all 500 lifepoints everytime one of us draws a card! Now attack Seyaru!"  
  
Joey:1350  
  
"Perfect, they don't have a chance"said Jinzo through the innercom.  
  
DeepSea warrior drew.  
  
Jinzo:6900 Penguin:8600 Judgeman:9150 Machine King:9500 Deepsea Warrior:9500  
  
"Perfect, this will secure victory"said Deepsea Warrior through the Intercom.  
  
"Now, I sacrafice Mechcanical Chaser, as well as Machine King's other defence, with Penguin's defense, along with Jinzo's Flame Manipulator!"  
  
"What the heck could require so many sacrafices!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Now I summon, Mythic Dragon!"  
  
"Oh man!"gasped Joey.  
  
"AW!:gasped Yami.  
  
"That thing's attack power is off the charts!"gasped Tea.  
  
"I see, they've been trying to protect their monsters so they could summon that. We still have to worry about Lily as well, and thanks to Jinzo, our trap cards are useles! What do we do?"thought Yugi.  
  
"Mythic Dragon! Attack BlackLuster Soldier!"  
  
Yami:1500  
  
"Yugi, we have to do something!"gasped Joey.  
  
"What can we do"thought Yugi"Our lifepoints are low and theirs will increase dramaticly every turn! This may be one dule we can't win"thought Yugi.  
  
TBC **************************************************  
  
REVIEW! 


	32. The Final Five PT3

Chapter 32  
  
"Well gentlemen, we might as well declare this duel over I would say"said Jinzo.  
  
"What if he's right, there are 5 of them, and they started with twice the lifepoints, and now their lifepoints will get higher every turn. We still can't use Trap cards, our lifepoints are low, and they have 2 nearly unstopable monsters out"thought Yugi.  
  
"It's my move"said Joey drawing.  
  
"C'mon Joey, you can do it! I've always believed in you, and always will. If it weren;t for you, I would be trapped in darkness forever, and would never even get to see your face again. You can take these guys"said Serenity.  
  
"I wish I were as confident as Serenity, but it seems so hopeless"thought Tea.  
  
"I summon my Battle Warrior"  
  
It had an ATK of 700 and DEF of 1000.  
  
"Looks like all you can do now is defend"said the penguin.  
  
"Who said my monster was in defence mode. I've summoned my monster in attack mode!"  
  
"What!"gasped everyone in usion.  
  
"That's right, in attack mode. So take your best shot"said Joey.  
  
"What's he doing, once they destroy his monster, his lifepoints are history. Things are bad enough, but with Joey out we're doomed"thought Yugi.  
  
"Battle Warrior, attack the Penguin boy directly"  
  
Penguin:8800  
  
"Waste of an attack, I draw, and we all gain 1500 more lifepoints!"  
  
"Big deal"said Joey.  
  
"I'll pass this turn"said the Penguin.  
  
"What's Joey doing, attacking them is pointless. They'll just keep gaining lifepoints every turn"thought Yugi as he drew.  
  
"I have no way of protecting my Kuriboh. The only trap card I have is my Spell Binding circle, but Jinzo makes all of our traps useless. It's over"thought Yugi as his face was full of defeat.  
  
"Suck it up Yugi!"  
  
"Aw!"  
  
"We can't give up Yugi! Trust me, I have a plan, have some faith!"said Joey.  
  
Yami didn't respond.  
  
"I end my turn without playing a card"said Yami.  
  
They all gained 1500 more lifepoints, with everyone except Jinzo in the hundred thousands.  
  
"I pass"said Machine King.  
  
"So do I"said Judgeman.  
  
"Time to end this. I give up 2000 lifepoints to raise Lily's atack to 7000! Attack Battle Warrior now!"  
  
"He's doomed"thought Yami.  
  
However when Lily attacked, she was destroyed, and Jinzo's lifepoints dropped.  
  
"How!"gasped Jinzo.  
  
"Simple, my 2 face down Magic cards. Energy drain zapped your monster's attack to 0, while Legendary Sword raised my monster's attack power to 1500!"  
  
"A lot of good that'll do!"said Jinzo.  
  
"Yes, now it's my turn, and not only do we gain 1500 more lifepoints, but now you have nothing to defend your monster!"said Deepsea Warrior.  
  
"Wipe out Joey, then we'll take out Yugi with ease"said Jinzo.  
  
"Hurry up, the sooner we're out of here, the better"said Machine King. ****************************************************  
  
"This desert's endless"said Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba growled as he was getting annoyed. Noah's base didn't seem to be within miles.  
  
"I don't have all day for this"thought Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba's path was then blocked by a Catapult Turtle.  
  
"What do you want?"asked Kaiba.  
  
"Catapult Turtle, at your service! Noah sent me here to help you find him! Just get on my back and I'll launch you off"he said.  
  
"If you double cross me, I'll be having turtle soup for dinner"said Kaiba.  
  
"I assure you, you're in safe hands! Now hang on tight, it's gonna be a wild ride!"said the Catapult turtle. *******************************************************  
  
"Mythic Dragon, attack Battle Warrior!"  
  
"I have no choice"thought Yugi.  
  
Joey covered himself from the wrath of the blast.  
  
"Joey!"gasped Serenity and Tea in usion.  
  
Joey let down his guard after the explosion, as his monster was safe.  
  
"What happened!"gasped joey.  
  
"I blocked with my Kuriboh, keeping Joey's monster safe!"said Yami.  
  
"Allright! Thanks Yug!"said Joey.  
  
"That may have kept Joey safe, but now there's only one Kuriboh copy leaft, which means if Joey and I don't figure out a way to win by the end of my turn, we're doomed"thought Yugi.  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"This is it, I have to win this match, for Yugi, for everybody. I just hope I can draw the right card"thought Joey as he drew.  
  
"I play Monster Reborn, revive Gaia the Fierce Knight!"  
  
"What's Joey up to?"thought Yugi.  
  
"Fool, that move was pointless"said Judgeman.  
  
"I needed Gaia in order to sacrafice. Now I sacrafice a Kuriboh, Gaia, and Battle Warrior in order to summon my newest and most powerful creature. The Winged Dragon of Ra!"  
  
"AW!"gasped everyone else.  
  
"Impossible!"gasped Jinzo.  
  
"Yep, it's the card I won from Malik!"  
  
"But Joey, you don't even know the chant, how can you-  
  
"Relax Yug. I can control it. When Malik gave me that Egytian God card, he gave me control of it's power. Now, let's do this!"  
  
Joey crossed his arms and shockingly began a chant.  
  
"I can't believe it! He's actualy doing it!"thought Yugi.  
  
"Allright!"cheered tea.  
  
After the chant, Ra appeared.  
  
"Ra's effect gives him the attack power of every monster sacraficed to summon him to his attack power!"  
  
Ra:8700  
  
"Winged Dragon of Ra! Wipe out the Mythic Dragon!"  
  
"NO!"gasped the Big 5.  
  
Mythic Dragon was obliterated.  
  
"Now what do we do!"gasped Judgeman.  
  
"We can do nothing! We may have the lifepoint advantage, but we can't possibly overpower their egyptian God monster! We must retreat!"gasped Jinzo.  
  
"Agrred"said Machine King as they all fled.  
  
"Allright Yug, we won!"cheered Joey.  
  
"Great job Joey, for a bit I really thought we were doomed"said Yami.  
  
"Yeah, but now Kaiba could be anywhere"said Tea.  
  
"Catapult Turtle, at your service!"  
  
"Whoa, a Catapult turtle!"gasped little Yugi as he regained control.  
  
"Cool! Can you take us to where Kaiba is!"asked Joey.  
  
"Sure can, hang on!"  
  
"Looks scary"said Serenity.  
  
"It's okay, Joey's here, you can't lose!"said Joey.  
  
"Well you did almost lose against those guys"said Tea.  
  
"Hey, that was harsh!"said Joey.  
  
"C'mon guys, we better hurry"said little Yugi.  
  
"Perfect"said Noah taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"See sir, now they'll all be here in one place"said Noah.  
  
"Make sure to punish those fools for failing afterwards"  
  
"I didn't really think they could win, though there was always the chance. I thought that they might lose. Their job was to distract those fools until we got Mokuba out of their reach. Now they'll all fry in a single pan"said Noah.  
  
"If you fail me Noah, there will be punishment. Do NOT make me have to take care of them for you"  
  
"Just watch and enjoy the show sir. It should be quite entertaining, I assure you"  
  
TBC *************************************************  
  
The big battle with Noah begins next time! REVIEW! 


	33. Sibiling Rivalry

Chapter 33  
  
WHOA!"yelled everyone as they were launched into the air.  
  
"Man, we're going awfuly far Yugi"said Tea.  
  
"This is worse then a rollercoaster!"said Joey.  
  
They all landed hard.  
  
"OW! That hurt darn it!"said Joey.  
  
"Oh man, ow"said Serenity.  
  
"What are you doing here?"asked Kaiba.  
  
"To save you and Mokuba of course"said Joey as he and the others stood up.  
  
"I don't need your help"said Kaiba as he walked inside Noah's base.  
  
"Let's follow him"said Yugi.  
  
"Right"said Joey.  
  
The doors opened automaticly as Kaiba walked in, with Joey and the gang running in behind him.  
  
"Where's Mokuba!"demanded Kaiba.  
  
"You'll see him soon enough Kaiba"said Noah stepping out.  
  
"Allright kid, I've had it up to here with you and your virtual world. So how does a wedgie sound to ya?"asked Joey.  
  
"Wheeler, please. That is childish. What Noah will recieve is far beyond any wedgie"said Kaiba.  
  
"You would do something so bad to your own brother?"asked Noah.  
  
"You aren't my brother, you're a monster!"said Kaiba.  
  
"Well then, like I said before, you have to go through me and the Big 5 to escape. Well you made it through those imbeseles, but now you're up against me Kaiba"  
  
"Fine"said Kaiba.  
  
"Give me a break, he's just a kid. Kaiba's gonna wipe the floor with him"said Joey.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure Joey"said Yugi.  
  
"Choose your chief monster Kaiba!"  
  
"I choose the Lord of Dragons!"  
  
"I choose Vampire Lord!"  
  
It had an ATK and DEF of 2000.  
  
"Allright Noah, it's time to duel!"  
  
Noah:4000 Kaiba:4000  
  
"At least he isn't asking for 8000 lifepoints like when we went against the Big 5"said Joey.  
  
"Don't give them any ideas Joey"said Tea.  
  
"I just wanna get out of here as soon as possible"said Serenity.  
  
"I place 2 cards face down, and summon Battle Ox in attack mode. It's your turn Noah"  
  
Noah drew with a smirk on his face.  
  
"my face down cards are the Crush Card and Shrink. Shrink will reduce the attack of any monster by half, while the Crush Card will make it so Noah can't have any monster with an ATK higher then 1500, which means I'll automaticly win"thought Kaiba.  
  
"I play a magic card, Heavy Storm"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"It destroys all Magic and trap cards out on the field. Next I summon Gemni Elf"  
  
It had an ATK of 1900 and DEF of 900.  
  
"Gemni Elf, attack Battle Ox!"  
  
Kaiba:3800  
  
"Now Vampire Lord, attack Lord of Dragons!"  
  
"Lord of Dragons, activate your special ability. Block Noah's attack with Hyozanryu in defence!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2100 and DEF of 2800  
  
Noah:3200  
  
"Fine Kaiba, I'll place 2 cards face down and end my turn"  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"That was close"said Joey.  
  
"Yeah but now kaiba has the advantage"said Tea.  
  
"Noah seems cocky, either his ego's too big or something's seriously wrong"thought Yugi.  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"Now I sacrafice Hyozanryu, for Twin Headed Fire Dragon!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2200 and DEF of 1700.  
  
"Twin headed Fire Dragon, attack Gemni Elf!"  
  
Noah:2900  
  
"Is that the best you can do? You're pathetic"said Kaiba.  
  
Noah drew.  
  
"I end my turn"  
  
"Too bad! Twin Headed Fire Dragon, attack Vampire Lord!"  
  
Noah:2700  
  
"You lose!"  
  
"Do I?"  
  
Vampire Lord came back from the ground.  
  
"Impossible!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"Vampire Lord has a special ablity, not as chief, but as an effect monster. When Vampire Lord is destroyed in battle, he comes back"  
  
"Grr"  
  
"That's not all, as chief monster he can use his effect to bring back ALL my monsters that have been destroyed!"  
  
"ALL of them!"gasped Yugi.  
  
"How's Kaiba supposed to contend with that!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Now my Gemni Elf is back! Now I equip her with my face down card, Rush Recklessly. While it may only work for one turn, it'll raise Gemni Elf's attack by 700 points. Attack!"  
  
Kaiba:3400  
  
"I place one card face down and end my turn since my Vampire Lord was just revived, it can't attack yet"  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1900 and DEF of 0000.  
  
"I place one card face down and that ends my turn"  
  
Noah drew.  
  
"I sacrafice Gemni Elf to summon Cyber Tech Alligator!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2500 and DEF of 1300.  
  
"Attack Spear Dragon!"  
  
"Hold on fool, activate my Ring of Destruction!"  
  
"I don't think so, activate Mystical Space Typhoon! It destroys your trap card, and makes Spear Dragon easy prey"  
  
Kaiba:2800  
  
"If I attack again he'll probaly just summon a dragon to protect it"thought Noah.  
  
"Well now my Gemni Elf comes back. Your move Kaiba"  
  
"He could've attacked kaiba and win"said Joey.  
  
"Not if kaiba just blocks with another dragon"said Yugi.  
  
"Oh, right"said Joey.  
  
"I'll use Lord of Dragon's special ability to summon Koumori Dragon to defend me"  
  
It had an ATK of 1500 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"Then I summon Aqua Madoor in defence as well. Take your turn"  
  
Noah drew.  
  
"Now I sacrafice both of my monsters to summon Cosmo Queen!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2900 and DEF of 2300.  
  
"Now my other 2 monsters come back again! Cosmo queen, attack Aqua Madoor!"  
  
"Grr"  
  
"Now Vampire Lord, wipe out Koumori Dragon!"  
  
"Kaiba's defences are comepletely wiped out!"  
  
"Now I place one card face down, and end my turn"  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"Noah, you're done! I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon with the effect of Lord of Dragons, then I use Polmerasation to create Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"  
  
It had an ATK of 4500 and DEF of 3800.  
  
"Your move since fusion monsters have to wait a turn to attack"  
  
Noah drew.  
  
"I play Mage power! This magic card raises the attack of one monster by 2000 points! Now My Cosmo Queen has more then enough power to wipe out your pidiling dragon!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Attack now Cosmom Queen!"  
  
Kaiba:2400  
  
"Kaiba's getting whooped!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Hang in there Kaiba!"cheered Yugi. **************************************************  
  
The mysterious man watched from his monitor.  
  
"Goodbye forever Seto kaiba"  
  
TBC *************************************************** REVIEW! 


	34. Change of Decks

Chapter 34  
  
Kaiba:2400 Noah:2700  
  
"C'mon Kaiba, you can still woop this guy!"said Joey.  
  
"Be quite Wheeler, this is my duel to fight"said Kaiba.  
  
"Now my Vampire Lord, attack him directly!"  
  
Kaiba:400  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"First I place one card face down. Then I play Monster Reborn to revie the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Attack Noah's Gemni Elf!"  
  
Noah:200  
  
"It's your move"said Kaiba.  
  
"Man, just one more attack from one of these guys and the other's finished"said Yugi.  
  
"Let's hope Kaiba can pull this off"said Tea.  
  
"Kick butt!"said Joey.  
  
Kaiba ignored him this time.  
  
"I play another Mystical Space Typhoon! Destroy his face down card!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Now you have nothing to protect your Ultimate Dragon Kaiba, Cosmo Queen attack!"  
  
"Hold on fool! Lord of Dragons, block with your special ability, summon Winged Dragon to defend!"  
  
His monster was destroyed his his Dragon safe.  
  
"Now since you wasted your attack it's time to end this! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack his Cyber Tech Alligator!"comanded Kaiba.  
  
However, his attacked was blocked by Gemni Elf!  
  
"No way!"gasped Joey and Kaiba in usion.  
  
"Do you forget Vampire Lord's chief ability? Instead of reviving my Gemni elf at the end of my turn, I waited to use it to block your attack. So now it's my turn, and I restore it yet again"  
  
"Grr"  
  
"With their monster's special abilities, this match may never end"said Yugi.  
  
"Which means we'll be stuck here anyways"said Joey.  
  
"C'mon Kaiba"thought Tea.  
  
"Let's see here, if I declare another attack, he'll just block with a dragon monster. Looks like it's time to get really nasty"thought Noah.  
  
"I activate Wish of the Mystical elf. For EVERY monster on the field, I gain an extra 300 lifepoints!"  
  
Noah:2000  
  
"NO! His lifepoints!"gasped Joey.  
  
"AW!"gasped Serenity and Tea.  
  
"Noah just took a huge lead with that move!"gasped Yugi.  
  
"This isn't the end either, I now summon Mysterious Puppetere in defence mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1000 and DEF of 1500.  
  
"What is that Yug?"asked Joey.  
  
"Mysterious Puppetere will give Noah an extra 500 lifepoints whenever a monster is summoned"said Yugi.  
  
"AH!"gasped Joey, Tea, and Serenity in usion.  
  
"A big mistake Noah! I play the Magic card Stop Defense! It switches the monster you played in defence mode to attack mode!"  
  
"My Puppetere!"gasped Noah.  
  
"You have no way to stop the attack, so you're done! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack!"  
  
However, just before the attack hit, a figure arose and blocked it.  
  
"MOKUBA!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"I will not allow you to hamr my brother"said Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba, get out of the way!"yelled Kaiba.  
  
"Why do you care? All those years of abusing me and treating me like a punching bag, I never thought you'd care"  
  
"What!"gasped Serenity.  
  
"Kaiba may not be Mr nice guy Mokuba, but I know Kaiba would never hurt you. He risked his life to save you from Pegasus!"  
  
"What are you talking about fool? Kaiba shipped me to Pegasus, Noah's the one who freed me"  
  
"Mokuba, move!"demanded Kaiba.  
  
But the attack hit, sending Mokuba flying back.  
  
"How sad"said Noah.  
  
"MOKUBA!"gasped Kaiba. *********************************************  
  
The figure sipped his whine.  
  
"The end of Kaiba and his pathetic little brother"he said. ************************************************  
  
"You monster!"said Kaiba.  
  
"Too bad, now to end this! Cosmo Queen, attack!"  
  
Kaiba:0000  
  
"Too bad, none of you are going anywhere"said Noah.  
  
"Kaiba!"gasped Joey as he collpased to the ground.  
  
"Your bodies belong to us now!"  
  
"Not so fast Noah! You won't get away with this"said Yugi as the puzzle shook.  
  
"YUGIOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Yami emerged from the puzzle.  
  
"Noah, you are a scoundrel among scoundrels. Kaiba would've won had it not been for your cheap trick. Therefore I will take Kaiba's place in the dueling arena"said Yami.  
  
"This is my day, I get to take out 2 of the best duelists in the whole world, until now"said Noah as Yami took his place in the srena.  
  
"Now, we retain our scores from the last match, and I still have the same monsters out, while you have Kaiba's ultimate Dragon out!"  
  
Noah:2000 Yami:400  
  
"take him down Yug!"said Joey.  
  
"C'mon, you can do this!"cheered Tea.  
  
"Go get'em!"said Serenity. ***************************************************  
  
"Yugi Moto? Well this would normaly be a problem, but in his present state, he's no longer a threat since his lifepoints are too low to hold out for long"he said. ****************************************************  
  
"It's my turn Noah"said Yami drawing his hand.  
  
"Nothing in my hand can defeat Noah's monsters, however I can buy some time"thought Yugi.  
  
"I play Swords of Revealing Light! This will keep you from attacking for 3 full turns! Now I place one card face down! Make your move!"said Yami.  
  
"Very well"said Noah drawing.  
  
"I'll wipe out Swords of Revealing Light when I play De-Spell. It destroys one magic card on the field!"  
  
"AW!"  
  
"Now Cosmo Queen, attack!"  
  
"I don't think so Noah! Activate Spell Binding Circle! This will ensare your monster and reduce it's attack by 700 points!"  
  
"My Queen!"gasped Noah.  
  
"Is history! Now I summon the Feral Imp in attack mode! I also equip him with Horn of the Unicorn, raising his attack to 2000! Now Ultimate Dragon, destroy Cosmo Queen!"  
  
Noah:1700  
  
"If I attacked his Gemni Elf most of his lifepoints would be gone, but then my Imp would be defenseless"thought Yami.  
  
"Feral Imp, attack Gemni Elf!"  
  
Noah:1600  
  
"Now I place one card face down and end my turn"  
  
Noah drew.  
  
"Now I play Tribute to the Doomed! Discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy any monster out! I pick Your Ultimate Dragon!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Heh. Now Cyber Tech Alligator, attack his Feral Imp!"  
  
"Reveal Monster Recovery Card! This will send all the monsters back to my hand and save me!"  
  
"But for how long?"asked Noah.  
  
"Kaiba's Lord of Dragons is useless to me as a chief monster. However I can still use his effect to help me"thought Yugi.  
  
"I activate Lord of Dragon's ability, and summon Curse of Dragon! Then I sacrafice him for Summoned Skull! Now Noah, let's see what you can do!"  
  
"We will. Now it's time to reveal my REAl chief monster!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"That's right Yugi, I reveal my real Chief Monster, Zera the Mant!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2800 and DEF of 2300.  
  
"Now Zera;s specail ability allows me to raise my lifepoints by the attack of another monster by sacraficing him! So I'll sacrafice my alligator to raise my lifepoints!"  
  
Noah:4100  
  
"His lifepoints!"gasped Tea.  
  
"Now attack!"  
  
Yami:100  
  
"C'mon Yug, you can still-  
  
However, Yami could not go on. He had been turned to stone.  
  
TBC ***********************************************  
  
The only one leaft is Joey, but how can HE win? REVIEW! 


	35. Mystery Man revealed!

Chapter 35  
  
"Yugi!"gasped Joey.  
  
"Yugi, no!"yelled Tea.  
  
"Unfourtanate really. But it's not like he had a chance"said Noah.  
  
"This ain't over yet Noah. You still got me to go through"said Joey.  
  
"Man, you guys never quit do you? Very well, but this is it. After this there are no more chances Joey. I'll agree to let you duel me, if you agree not to play Winged Dragon of Ra!"  
  
"Fine Noah, I won't need it to beat you"said Joey placing his deck down.  
  
"Then let's continue. It's your move Joey!"  
  
Noah:4100 Joey:100  
  
Joey drew his cards.  
  
"I'll place one card face down, and Tiny Guardian in defence mode. It's your move"said Joey.  
  
Noah drew.  
  
"Very well Joey, I play Return of the Doomed. It allows me to bring back 1 monster from my graveyard, I pick Cyber Tech Alligator"  
  
"I better build up my attack force just in case his face down card's a trap"thought Noah.  
  
"Next I play Call of the Haunted, to bring back Vampire Lord, which means to win you'll have to come through 2 of my chief monsters!"  
  
"Grr"  
  
"Now Vampire Lord's special ability will bring Back Cosmo Queen!"  
  
"Oh man! His forces are really building up"thought Joey.  
  
"Look at him, his forces are practicly impenitrable!"gasped Tea.  
  
"Beat him Joey! You've never let anyone down before, and I know you won't now!"said Serenity.  
  
"Now I play Monster Reborn, to revive Summoned Skull. Now I have 5 monsters out! Vampire Lord, attack his Tiny Guardian!"  
  
His Tiny Guardian was obliterated.  
  
"Gemni Elf, attack him directly and end this duel!"  
  
"NO!"gasped Serenity.  
  
"Joey!"  
  
When the smoke cleared, 3 skapegaots were covering the field.  
  
"What?!"gasped Noah.  
  
"I activated my face down card just in time. SkapeGoat will protect my lifepoints!"said Joey.  
  
"Not for long, Cosmo Queen, Cyber Tech Alligator, and Summoned Skull, attack his SkapeGoats!"  
  
"He wiped me clean!"thought Joey.  
  
"In one turn, Noah wiped out all of Joey's defences!"said Tea.  
  
"You obliterated my entire field!"gasped Joey.  
  
"I did more then that Joey"said Noah.  
  
"Tea!"gasped Serenity.  
  
Joey looked up, Tea had been turned to stone.  
  
"What's the deal!"said Joey.  
  
"It's simple, I've added a special stipulation when Yugi tookkaiba's place. Every time my turn ends, someone will be turned to stone random;y. Which means if you don't win in the next 2 turns, you're done! Assuming of course you aren;t turned to stone next. To be safe, I've made it so that I can NEVER be turned to stone, so only you and your sister reamin"  
  
"You creep!"said Joey slamming his fist.  
  
"Well Joey, it's your turn! SO make it!"said Noah.  
  
Joey drew.  
  
"First I place one card face down, then a monster in defence mode!"  
  
"How sad, it's my move Joey. Now I'm going to secure my victory"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I sacrafice Cyber Tech Alligator, Summoned Skull, and Gemni Elf to raise my lifepoints even higher!"  
  
Noah:110000  
  
"His lifepoints are off the charts!"thought Joey.  
  
"Now Zera, attack his defence card!"  
  
"It dosen't matter who I attack with, he only has 100 lifepoints leaft so Vampire Lord will finish things off"thought Noah. ******************************************************  
  
"They never know when to quit, do they? But who cares, it'll all be over soon" ******************************************************  
  
"Show no mercy Zera!"said Noah.  
  
"Sorry Noah, but you just made your biggest mistake!"  
  
"What!?"gasped Noah.  
  
"Activate the trap card, Magic Arm Shield!"  
  
"What is that!"  
  
"Magic Arm Shield will block your attack with one of your own monsters"  
  
"No!"  
  
"It's funny how friends can be so quick to turn, isn't it Noah?"  
  
The Vampire Lord was obliterated.  
  
Noah:102000  
  
"No big deal. I still have Zera. Now, since my turn's over, one of you are about to join the stoneage, literaly"  
  
"Noah! Stop this now!"demanded Joey.  
  
"Too late, the victim's been chosen"said Noah.  
  
Joey looked up, Serenity was a stone statue.  
  
"Darn you Noah! That's it, I'm going to end this duel right now!"said Joey drawing.  
  
"Yes! I summon Bay Dragon, in attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1200 and DEF of 600.  
  
"What? Is that supposed to be a serious move?"asked Noah.  
  
"Oh yeah, especialy when I play the Time Wizard!"  
  
"No freaking way, where did he get such a rare card!"thought Noah.  
  
The spinner spun fast, as both preyed the exact opposite of what the other wanted.  
  
"Not a skull!"  
  
"Not a time machine!"  
  
The spinner stopped dead on a time machine.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Allright! Go Time Warp!"  
  
Zera:1250  
  
"That's not all, now my baby dragon has morphed into Thousand Dragon!"  
  
It had an ATK of 2400 and DEF of 2000.  
  
"Since Zera's your chief monster, you're history! Thousand Dragon, attack!"  
  
Everyone who was turned to stone changed back to normal as Zera was obliterated comepletely from the field.  
  
"Hey, we're back!"said Tea.  
  
"What happened?"asked Kaiba.  
  
"Seto!"said Mokuba running up to Kaiba.  
  
"Mokuba!"said Kaiba hugging him.  
  
"Looks like Mokuba's back to normal. Allright Noah, take us home like you promised!"said Joey.  
  
"Fine"said Noah.  
  
"I don't think so Noah!"  
  
Everyone turned as from the shadows stepped a man with an Orange Tuxedo and Grey hair stepped out(NOT PEGASUS!)  
  
"Oh great, whos' this freak!"demanded Joey.  
  
Kaiba growled.  
  
"Now Set, is that any way to greet your father?"he asked.  
  
Yugi and the others gasped, turning towards Kaiba.  
  
"Adopted" father"retorted Kaiba.  
  
"I still took you in didn't I? You've turned out just as I hoped you would. You have rid yourself of all these childish thoughts of games that are pure and fun"he said.  
  
"Just shut up you! For what you've done, I'm ready to break you in 2!"said Kaiba.  
  
"What's your name?"asked Joey.  
  
"Call me Gozabora, after all that's my name"he said.  
  
"Look,we beat Noah, we the right to leave"said Yugi.  
  
"I'm sorry, I, failed"said Noah.  
  
"I'll punish you once I'm through here. Joey, in order to leave you'll have to defeat me in a duel!"said Gozabora.  
  
"No Gozabora, WE'RE going to duel"said Kaiba.  
  
"You, duel me?"  
  
"Yes, it's time we settled the score"said Kaiba.  
  
"Very well then kaiba, you and I will duel, but I warn you Kaiba. This will be a duel to the finish, and only one of us will leave this world!"  
  
TBC *****************************************************  
  
It's Kaiba vs Gozaboras next time! REVIEW! 


	36. Noah's Betrayal

Chapter 36  
  
Kaiba took all of his cards that were still on the field from his duel with Noah and suffled them into his deck.  
  
"So my son, let's see just how well you still are at strategy games"said Gozaboras.  
  
"Yugi, you and Wheeler get everyone else out of here. I wanna face him alone"said Kaiba.  
  
"But Kaiba-  
  
"I mean it Yugi! I don't need your senseless cheering distracting me from taking my so called father down. So move!"said Kaiba.  
  
"C'mon Mokuba"said Joey.  
  
"But Joey, I wanna stay and help my brother"said Mokuba.  
  
"Follow him Mokuba. Just do it!"said Kaiba.  
  
Not wanting to upset Kaiba further, Mokuba followed them all out.  
  
"Noah you fool! What are you waiting for! See to it they don't try anything!"said Gozaboras.  
  
Noah nodded and followed them out.  
  
"You know Kaiba, before we begin, there's something I should tell you"said Gozaboras.  
  
"What's that"said Kaiba sounding annoyed.  
  
"When you beat me in chess and made you and Mokuba my adopted sons, the reason I made you lose all of your games and toys was to make you stronger. I needed you to be a sucsess, which you have. Once you gained all the power I needed you to gain, that's when Noah was to take your body"  
  
"So you used me! You had this planned all along!"said Kaiba.  
  
"Yes, quite. When Mokuba handed over his 2% of the company he owned to you, giving you power over me, I knew it was only a matter of time before you became the sucsessor I dreamed of"said Gozaboras.  
  
"I see, when Noah died, you brought him here so he could exist again by taking my body"  
  
"I see Noah's told you more then I thought. I guess I can't blame him for losing, after all he had to go up against 3 diffrent duelists. But this time NO one will take your place when you lose. When this duel is over, it's over for good"said Gozaboras.  
  
"Fine with me Gozaboras. Let's get this over with, I'll show you first hand what happens to those who dare to use Seto Kaiba or anyone else in the Kaiba family, which I no longer consider you a part of"  
  
"You'll be eating those words soon enough Seto kaiba" *******************************************************  
  
"Great, where's a catupult turtle when you need one?'asked Joey.  
  
"We better stay here anyways. When Kaiba wins, hopefully Gozaboras will unlock a gate for us to enter"said Yugi.  
  
"Wait!"said Noah running out.  
  
"Great, he's back for more"said Joey.  
  
"Hold on, listen, I can get you out of here"said Noah.  
  
"Why should we trust you?"asked Joey.  
  
"I heared everything my father said to Kaiba. He was using Kaiba so I could take not just his body, but everything Kaiba worked for. He just wanted me back so I could restore the name of the Kaiba family, since Seto Kaiba and Mokuba aren't blood relatives of the Kaiba family. In reality, he was just using me as well"said Noah.  
  
"You mean you didn't know this before!"asked Tea.  
  
"I knew he wanted me back in Kaiba's body, but I thought it was because he cared for me, even when it didn't seem like it"said Noah.  
  
"Allright, but any funny buisness and you're toast"said Joey.  
  
"Thank you. But in order for my plan to work, we need somebody on your battle city ship to hack into the main core of the mainframe that runs this world"said Noah.  
  
"The only ones on the ship are Mai, Ichizu, Rashid, and Malik. But Mai might not be concious yet, and we have no way of contacting anyone else"said Mokuba.  
  
"There's a comunacation's computer inside of the building. It's what allowed me to cmunicate with you before entering this world. We can use that to contact them"said Noah.  
  
"I hope you know a secret passage, because I don't think Goza guy would hesitate to stop us"said Joey.  
  
"Yes, I knoe a way. Kaiba should keep him distracted for awhile. C'mon, let's go"said Noah. *******************************************************  
  
"No more talk Gozaboras, it's time to duel!"  
  
Gozaboras:4000 Kaiba:4000  
  
"My chief monster, the lord of dragons!"said Kaiba.  
  
"My chief, Mad Sword Beast, Trust me, you'll see this monster's use soon"  
  
It had an ATK of 1400 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"I'll make the first move said Kaiba as they both drew their opening hands.  
  
"I place one card face down. Then my Dark Sebra in attack mode"  
  
It had an ATK of 1800 and DEF of 400.  
  
"Now let's see if you can actualy duel"said Kaiba.  
  
"Very well, I play the magic card, Painful choice. This makes it so I draw 5 cards from my deck and show you them. The you pick one that goes to the graveyard"  
  
"Foolish"said Kaiba as Gozaboras drew.  
  
"NO way!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
Gozaboras had all 5 pieces of Exodia drawn.  
  
"He had Exodia in his deck! But why would he want me to discard one of the pieces, without just one piece Exodia is useless to him"thought Kaiba.  
  
"Fine, I pick the Head of Exodia"said Kaiba.  
  
Exodia's head was discarded.  
  
"Now I place one card face down, and a monster in defence"  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"He's gonna pay for such a foolish move"thought Kaiba.  
  
"I summon Battle Ox-  
  
"Not so fast Kaiba! Activate Trap Hole! It destroys your monster the instant you try to summon it!"said Gozaboras.  
  
Kaiba discarded his Battle Ox.  
  
"Fine then! Dark Zebra, attack his defence card!"  
  
It was the left leg of Exodia.  
  
"Now he has 2 Exodia pieces missing. Is he actualy trying to lose?"thought Kaiba.  
  
Gozaboras drew.  
  
"I play a magic card, Tribute to the doomed. I have to discard one card from my hand to use"said Gozaboras who Kaiba saw discard another Exodia piece.  
  
"It allows me to destroy one monster! So say ggobye to your Dark Zebra!"  
  
Kaiba's monster was gone.  
  
"Then I place another monster in defence mode"  
  
"Probaly another Exodia piece. I don't know what he's up to, so I best be ready for anything"thought Kaiba.  
  
"I place one more card face down. Then I summon Vorse Raider!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1900 and DEF of 1200.  
  
"Destroy his defence card!"  
  
It was indeed another Exodia piece.  
  
"That makes 4, one more and everything will be ready"thought Gozobarus.  
  
"I place another monster in defence mode, and place one card face down"  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"I summon-  
  
"Activate another Trap Hole! So much for your extra monster! You once again are only leaft with one monster"said Gazoboras.  
  
"Fine, attack Vorse Raider!"  
  
It was the final piece.  
  
"Exodia is gone for good"said Kaiba.  
  
"Is he? Not with this card Kaiba. I play the ritual magic card, pact with Exodia!"  
  
"What is that!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"At the cost of 2000 lifepoints, this allows me to bring back all 5 pieces of Exodia, to create my ultimate creature, Exodia Necros!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1800 and DEF of 0.  
  
"Attack Vorse Raider!"  
  
Gozaboras:1900  
  
Exodia Necros however, wasn't destroyed.  
  
"This makes no sense! Your monster should be gone!"said Kaiba.  
  
"Exodia Necros can't be destroyed Kaiba! Not by ANYTHING!"  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"Fine, but you'll still lose some good lifepoints! I summon Spear Dragon!"  
  
It had an ATK of 1900 and DEF of 0.  
  
"Attack Exodia Necros!"  
  
Kaiba:3100  
  
"What!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"Exodia Necors gains 1000 points after every battle! He might not be as strong as Exodia, but he's still invincible Kaiba! Exodia Necros will devour every card in your deck before your very eyes, and you'll be trapped here for eternity!"  
  
TBC ***************************************************  
  
REVIEW! 


	37. The Final Battle

Chapter 37 Gozaboraus:1900 Kaiba:3100  
  
"It's my turn Kaiba"said Gozaboras.  
  
"Grr"  
  
"Exodia Necors, attack! Now my monster gains another 1000 attack points!'  
  
Kaiba:1200  
  
"It's your turn Kaiba, not that it matters. My Exodia Necros now has 3800 attack points, and it's only going to get stronger and stronger!"said Gozaboras.  
  
Kaiba drew.  
  
"Ring of Destruction. No good, his monster won't be affected by it. Until I figure out how to destroy his Exodia Necros, I have to go on the defence"thought Kaiba.  
  
"I place one monster in defence mode, then a card face down"  
  
Gozaboras drew.  
  
"Now I'll finish you off even faster. Ooguchi, attack mode!"  
  
It had an ATK of 300 and DEF of 200.  
  
"He can attack you directly even with a monster on the field! Ooguchiu, attack!"  
  
Kaiba:900  
  
"In 3 more turns, he'll wipe me out. Wait, he didn't attack my defense card. That means, he's only gonna use Exodia Necros to attack if I try attacking his Ooguchi, yes, I know what to do"thought Kaiba.  
  
"I place another monster in defence mode"  
  
"Fool, that does you no good. Ooguci, attack him again!"  
  
Kaiba:600 ********************************************************  
  
Noah got them all to the main monitor room without any trouble.  
  
"Allright, leave this to me"said Noah as he got on.  
  
"Password please?"  
  
"Vampire Lord"  
  
"Acces approved. Welcome Noah Kaiba"  
  
"Well allright, let's get a move on!"said Joey.  
  
"Hack into Battle City computers"said Noah. ****************************************************  
  
"Where is everyone?"asked Malik.  
  
"This ship has stopped. We're stuck up here"said Ichizu.  
  
"Oh perfect, there probaly isn't any food on here either. Let's search the ship for parachutes"said Malik.  
  
''Allow me to help"  
  
"Rashid!"  
  
Malik ran up and hugged him, which suprised Rashid at first, but then he returned it.  
  
"I'm sorry about-  
  
"Please, no need to apoligize master"said Rashid.  
  
"No need to call me master anymore Rashid, just call me Malik"  
  
"Well now that that's all settled, let's see if we can find a way out"said Ichizu.  
  
"Actualy Ichizu, I want to find what happened to Joey and the others. I owe them greatly for freeing me, and lketting me see the truth"said Malik.  
  
"Hello? Anyone there?"they heared from the monitor room.  
  
"Is that them?"asked Malik running off.  
  
"master, I mean Malik, wait up!"said Rashid.  
  
Ichizu followed, and they saw the face of a strange boy on the screen, with Joey and the others behind, but Malik didn't notice Yugi as he was too preocupied to care.  
  
"Listen, there's no time for explanation. I need you to turn on the main power switch. I can't do it from here. It should be over to your right on the wall"  
  
It was.  
  
"It was shut down from the power used in this world, but now that there aren't as many circuits in operation from the Duel Monsters living here, it should work"said Noah.  
  
Malik asked no questions and turned on the switch.  
  
"So now what?'asked Rashid.  
  
"We have to wait for the duel between Kaiba and our father to end before the portal can open comepletely, thank you"said Noah shutting off.  
  
"Well, that was weird"said Malik.  
  
Rashid took off his robe(he's got clothes under it)  
  
"I guess all we can do is wait"said Rashid.  
  
"Great, but for how long?"asked Malik.  
  
"Patience is a virtue my brother"said Ichizu.  
  
"Why did you enter anyway?"asked Malik.  
  
"To stop you before you put the entire planet in jeporday"said Ichizu.  
  
"Oh, yeah"said Malik blushing.  
  
"Wait, what about that woman your Yami dueled. Since your Yami was defeated, she may have recovered"said Rashid.  
  
"I comepletely forgot! Let's go to the emergency ward, can you lead us there Rashid?"asked Malik.  
  
Rashid lead them into the room, where Mai was starting to wake.  
  
"I think we better leave"said Malik.  
  
"Right"said Rashid as all 3 exited quickly.  
  
"Oh man, I feel like I got hit by a bus, ow!" **************************************************  
  
Kaiba:600 Gozaboras:1900  
  
"Well it's your turn"said Gozaboras.  
  
"Very well, I place another card face down, then sacrafice both of my monsters for the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
What!"  
  
"You amatuer! You're so preocupied with Exodia Necros's power up, and Oooguchi's ability to attack directly, you forgot about me almost entirely! Now Blue Eyes, attack Ooguchi!"  
  
Gozaboras:0000  
  
"You lose, chump!"  
  
"Never! I may have lost this duel, but I'll still take what I want anyway!"said Gozaboras transforming into a giant worm.  
  
"What the!"  
  
"Seto Kaiba, you will not leave this world, not while I'm still around"he said in a more raspy voice.  
  
"Blue Eyes, attack it!"  
  
The Blue Eyes shot out it's White lightning, which barely had any effect.  
  
"Foolish! Your Blue eyes is pathetic compared to the awesome strength of my newest form!"  
  
"I use Polmerasation, to create the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Nutron Blast!"  
  
It caused the worm to stumble a little but nothing else.  
  
"Hey Kaiba, Kaiba! What the heck!"gasped Joey as the others ran.  
  
"Noah, your betrayal will not be forgiven! I'll wipe you out last!"said Gozaboras:worm form.  
  
"I gotchya covered kaiba! FlameSwordsman, attack!"  
  
The attack didn't phaze it.  
  
"Worms are supposed to be weak against fire!"  
  
The worm dived down and devoured the swordsman. Joey drew.  
  
"Allright, I'll use Ra"  
  
"You can't! Since you are no longer in an actual duel, the Winged Dragon of Ra is too powerful to be used!"said Gozaboras.  
  
"Oh man, give me a break!"said Joey.  
  
"Dark Magician, Dark Magic attack!"  
  
It made the worm stumble but not much.  
  
"Allright Yug, time for the big guns! Go Red Eyes!"  
  
"Go Summoned Skull! Now for Polmerasation, to create Black Skull Dragon! Attack monsters!"  
  
It caused the worm to fall back, but it got up again.  
  
"Go Vampire Lord! Join in!"  
  
They all attacked again, but the worm, battered, got up again.  
  
"I sacrafice Vampire Lord for Zera!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Thanks Noah"said Joey.  
  
"No problem, attack monsters!"  
  
The worm was vanquished. Before goodbyes could be exchanged, everyone but Noah and Yugi were sucked into the warp.  
  
TBC ********************************************************* Last chapter will be up next time. REVIEW! 


	38. A Hero's Farewell

Chapter 38  
  
Joey and the tohers arrived in Kaiba's monitor room.  
  
"Allright, good to be back!"said Joey.  
  
"Hey guys, where's Yugi?"asked Tea.  
  
Everyone looked around the room, Yugi was nowhere to be found.  
  
"I guess he couldn't come back"said Joey dissapointedly.  
  
"Well, there dosen't seem to be any actual winner in Battle City. I guess we can call it no contest"said Kaiba.  
  
"Welcome back"greeted Malik.  
  
"Hey guys!"said Joey.  
  
"You know, I think I liked your other half better, at least he didn't turn into a geek like Joey"said Kaiba.  
  
Malik ignored them.  
  
"Hey, Joey hun!"  
  
Malika sidestepped as Mai came running through.  
  
"Hey Mai, welcome back!"said Joey.  
  
"Nice to see you up and running again"said Tea.  
  
"How do you feel Mai?"asked Serenity.  
  
"Never better! Now, let's get off blimp and head home!"said Mai.  
  
"Uh, there's a slight problem with that"said Mokuba.  
  
"Like what?"asked Kaiba.  
  
"Well, take a look at where our blimp went"said Mokuba looking on the radar.  
  
Kaiba looked at the radar, and gasped in horror.  
  
"Kaiba, what is it?"asked Tea.  
  
"Our blimp! While we were gone, our blimp traveled!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"So, we're home?"asked Serenity.  
  
"Not even close, we're in America!"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"What! America! Oh well, we'll just turn the blimp back home. Sure, it'll take awhile but heck, I think we'll live through it"said Joey.  
  
"It's not that easy Wheeler, our blimp's just about out of gas, we're stuck here"said Kaiba.  
  
Everyone else on the ship gaspsed in horror.  
  
"We can't survive here! We barely know enough about this place to survive for a week!"said Joey.  
  
"Okay, let's not panick"said Mokuba.  
  
"What do you mean not panick, no gas means no way home which means we're stuck in a foreign country with no way to live!"said Joey shaking him anime style.  
  
"C'mon, let's be sensible here. If we're going to ever find a way home, we have to be calm"said Tea.  
  
"We have to land the blimp now! If we don't, we'll crash"said Kaiba.  
  
"Um, Seto? I don't think we came to America unoticed"said Mokuba pointing down.  
  
Kaiba looked down to see tons of civilians staring at there blimp and murmering.  
  
"No problem! Using my Millenium Rod, I can take control of their minds just long enough to erase their memories of this after we land"said Malik.  
  
"Impossible!"said Ichizu as she and Rashid walked in.  
  
"What do you mean sister, I can do it! Besides, it's for a good cause!"said Malik.  
  
"Look at the number of people down there, do you think you can reach out to all of them? Your former army of rare hunters is only o 4th of the people down there. You could destroy yourself and your rod doing it"said Ichizu.  
  
"Well I have to try. It's our only chance"said Malik.  
  
"Allright, I'm landing the ship. Go for it Malik, and hurry up!"  
  
"Allright Malik, you can do this!"he thought.  
  
He hoisted his Rod, and focused his powers on the minds of all the people he could see. It was diddicult, but he pushed himself to get into all of their minds. Now for erasing ther memories of the blimp. He dug deeper then he ever had with his Rod, feeling the stress on his body.  
  
"Malik!"gasped Rashid.  
  
"Malik, stop this! The strain is too much!"said Ichizu.  
  
"N-no"said Malik still going.  
  
Malik panted hard as his body was feeling itself be overwhelmed, his mind as well. But it was working. The people were forgetting about the blimp, no longer able to even see it.  
  
The citizens shook their heads as though they were daydreaming and went back to their buisness. Malik fell, Rashid catching him.  
  
"Allright Malik, you did it!"said Joey.  
  
"Are you allright Malik?"asked Rashid.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine"said Malik as the blimp landed.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute! Seto, didn't you bring an extra fuel of gas?"  
  
"Maybe, I'll go check"said Kaiba dashing off.  
  
"Great job Malik!"said Tea.  
  
"You were really brave"said Serenity.  
  
"For a creep, you were sure noble"said Mai.  
  
"Mokuba, we have an extra tank! We can head back to Domino!"  
  
Everyone cheered except for Rashid and Ichizu, who remained solemn.  
  
"Hey, what's your name, Rashid, give me a hand. I need someone strong to help me out here"called Kaiba.  
  
Rashid walked out to meet Kaiba.  
  
"Move it! Don't just walk!"said Kaiba.  
  
"I'll move at my own pace"said Rashid.  
  
"No, no you won't! Move yourself down here right now! Or else that face will look 10 times worse then before!"  
  
"You are of no threat to me"  
  
"You wanna bet? Move it!"  
  
Everyne laughed as Rashid continued to walk a snale's pace towards Kaiba.  
  
"We'll be here all day at this rate!"said Kaiba.  
  
"I walk my own pace"repeated Rashid.  
  
"Don't make me drag you down here!"  
  
"Hey Joey, thanks for beating that Yami Malik creep"said Mai giving Joey a smooch, causing him to fall over backwards.  
  
"Joey, are you allright?"asked Serenity.  
  
"Oh, he'll be fine"giggled Tea. *****************************************************  
  
After hours of flight, they finally arrived at Dmoni(and a few more hours because of Rashid and Kaiba's arguing.  
  
"I thank you once again Joey Wheeler, for saving Malik"said Rashid.  
  
"No worries man! Hey Malik, that evil side comes back, just come back here and I'll whoop his sorry keaster!"said Joey.  
  
"Yes, I shall"giggled Malik.  
  
"Thank you Joey. We shall not forget this"said Ichzu as their boat leaft.  
  
"See you around"said Mai hopping into her car.  
  
"Allright, see ya!"said Joey.  
  
"Don't forget Joey, you still owe me a rematch!"said Mai as they drove away.  
  
"Yeah, uh, right"said Joey blushing.  
  
"Well, I guess we should all be heading home.See ya Joey, see ya Serenity!"said Tea running off.  
  
"I'll see you again as well"said Kaiba as he and Mokuba entered the limo.  
  
"C'mon Serenity, I'll walk ya home"said Joey.  
  
"Joey, thanks for everything"said Serenity.  
  
"Hey, I owe you too. If it weren't for your inspiration, I would've never gotten that money for your operation. I just wish I could've saw ya in action today sis"said Joey.  
  
"I wasn't that good"said Serenity.  
  
"You whooped a Big 5's keaster, that's gotta be good for something! Plus your older brother is Joey Wheeler, the winner of Battle City!"  
  
"But Kaiba said it was no contest"said Serenity.  
  
"We can work around it"said Joey.  
  
After awhile of walking, it was night time, and Serenity and Joey were just outside of her house.  
  
"Well, this is it. It was good seeing you again"said Joey.  
  
"It was good to see you"said Serenity.  
  
"Serenity, about, oh, hello Joseph, how did you do?"asked Mrs Wheeler.  
  
"C'mon Mom, call me Joey. I did fine, we just got back a little late"said Joey.  
  
"Awfuly late I should say. Well at least you're home safe. It's awfuly late, why don't you stay the night/'asked Mrs Wheeler.  
  
"Really? Allright! What do ya say Serenity?"  
  
"That would be great!"said Serenity.  
  
"Wow, I beat yami Malik and saved the world, whooped some Big 5 and Noah but with Yugi, and even got a kiss from Mai. Well Yugi, wherever you are, looks like we're both heroes"thought Joey.  
  
The End ***************************************************  
  
Review! 


End file.
